Un amour intarissable
by cowinou
Summary: Une Bella dévastée, un Paul odieux. Le désespoir, un espoir. Une tentation, un amour.
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde !

Lassée du Jella mais adorant les couples improbables, je me suis lancée dans une fic Paul/Bella. Ce couple me fait rêver. Quoique ce n'est peut être que lui... Ses muscles, son regard pénétrant, sa voix de velours... Hum, ok je m'arrête là ! ^^

Disclamer : Je précise tout de même qu'aucun des personnages de m'appartient. Mais sont l'unique propriété de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer. Une de mes déesses ! (Oui, je la vénère pour m'avoir fait tant de fois rêvé).

J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire, sortie tout droit de mon imagination, va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

"On peut se laisser dépérir dans le manque. On peut aussi y trouver un surcroît de vie." **Christian Bobin**

* * *

_Prologue_

Des semaines que je dépérissais par sa faute.

En brisant mon cœur, il m'avait également arraché mon âme et volé ma vie. Depuis cette nuit là, le temps s'était arrêté et je vivais un cauchemar sans fin. Il m'avait détruite, ne me laissant que tristesse, souffrance et désespoir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance et je me laissais consumer par cette incommensurable douleur. Comble de tout, elle était devenue ma meilleure alliée. Elle seule me signifiait que je vivais encore.

Je n'avais pas eu la force de mettre fin à mes jours, non pas parce que la peur me tiraillait mais pour Charlie, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné et quelle image aurait' il eu de moi si je l'avais fait souffrir une énième fois. Alors j'attendais et espérais patiemment que la mort vienne me faucher. Pourtant, je semblais condamnée à vivre dans ce sempiternel cauchemar.

Tout me rappelait son existence et ses promesses n'avaient fait qu'empirer la situation. Si Edward ne me quittait pas la journée, il hantait également mes nuits, les peuplant de cauchemars terrifiants. Charlie ne dormait plus, sans cesse, réveillé par mes hurlements.

Ma vie était devenu un véritable enfer et mon réveil n'avait été que tourments. Pendant des jours, j'avais nié leur départ,_ son_ départ, puis par dépit, accepté. Je l'avais détesté, lui souhaitant une mort douloureuse, puis avais prié, supplié qu'il revienne.

Aujourd'hui, c'est moi que je haïssais. J'avais tellement honte de me laisser mourir par sa faute, de le laisser encore contrôler ma vie. Par sa faute, je brisais celle de Charlie en plus de gâcher la mienne. Il souffrait tellement de ne pouvoir rien faire, qu'il désertait de plus en plus la maison. Ma léthargie le déprimait et je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir renoncer mais dieu, que je me maudissais de lui causer tant de peine.

Le pire était de ne plus reconnaître l'homme que j'avais tant aimé. Les photos me dévoilaient un homme pur et droit mais la réalité l'avait transformé en un véritable monstre. Cet homme qui me faisait atrocement souffrir ne pouvait pas être celui qui m'avait tant de fois protégé et cajolé.

Il m'avait trahit de la pire des manière qu'il soit, me promettant monde et merveilles et ne m'offrant qu'un vaste néant sans fond.

Si les premiers jours, je les avais passé assise près de la fenêtre à attendre son retour, aujourd'hui, force était de reconnaître à Charlie qu'il avait réussi à me faire admettre qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Chaque jour était plus difficile que le précédent, mes notes étaient catastrophiques, mes amies m'avaient déserté, mon corps s'affaiblissait et mon père désespérait. Seul Jacob ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner.

Depuis cette nuit là, quotidiennement, il s'installait sur le perron de ma maison et attendait jusqu'au petit matin, que je reparte au lycée. Si cette attitude protectrice m'avait tout d'abord froissée, aujourd'hui je m'y étais habituée et l'apercevoir sur le pas de ma porte m'apaisait.

Quand Jacob ne semblait pas pouvoir venir, il se bornait à envoyer un de ses nouveaux amis monter la garde. Me garder de quoi, je l'ignorais, mais qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, j'avais toujours un protecteur. Je le soupçonnais même de connaître mon emploi du temps par cœur et d'en avoir fait une copie à chacun. Peu importait l'heure à laquelle je sortais du lycée, un des garçons était toujours assis là. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils s'y adonnaient. Je ne courrais plus aucun danger. Depuis qu'_ils_ étaient partis, aucun évènement surnaturel ne s'était produit et dieu, que cela me manquait. J'aurais tout donné pour vivre une toute petite chose surnaturelle, rien qu'une seule. Je m'étais même surprise à prier pour que Victoria me retrouve. J'avais fait parti de leur monde, de leur famille, m'y étais s'y bien sentie, protégée, adulée et aujourd'hui j'étais seule, dans un monde qui prenait son temps pour m'avaler.

Alors peut être veillaient' ils à ce qu'ils ne reviennent jamais ou à ce que je ne me fasse pas du mal. Me protégeaient' ils d'une énième souffrance ?

Mais dieu, si ils savaient qui ils étaient, que rien ne pouvaient les empêcher de m'atteindre si ils l'avaient décidé, que ces êtres qui m'abimais tant n'étaient autre que des vampires et que l'espace d'une seconde leur suffisait pour décimer cette petite armée.

Tenaillée par la peur de les perdre, j'avais tenté mainte fois de leur expliquer qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais, qu'il me l'avait promis et que je ne me blesserais pas mais rien n'y faisait, ils persistaient dans leur mutisme.

A peine m'apercevaient' ils, que tous me souriaient puis, comme à l'accoutumée, me jaugeait afin de rendre un rapport exemplaire sur mon état, à Jacob.

Certains d'entres eux semblaient effrayés, d'autres dépités mais inlassablement ils m'ordonnaient de manger. Tandis, que chaque jour, je me contentais d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Mais même avec tous les efforts du monde, je ne parvenais pas à m'alimenter. Mon père passait son temps à me menacer de m'hospitaliser mais rien n'y faisait, la vue de chaque aliment me donnais irrémédiablement envie de vomir. J'avais perdu énormément de poids et persistait à ne pas m'alimenter. Je savais que mon corps n'allait plus tenir, que ce n'était qu'une question de jour et dieu, que j'attendais impatiemment d'être enfin délivrée.

Au départ, me faire souffrir physiquement, m'avait quelque peu soulagée, puis, plus aucune douleur ne s'emparait de moi, celle de mon cœur anesthésiant instantanément les autres. Alors en évitant de me nourrir, j'avais trouvé la solution. Certes, elle semblait beaucoup plus longue et ne me lénifiais en rien mais elle m'affaiblissait considérablement, ce qui finalement endolorissait la douleur... Si au début la faim me tiraillait, aujourd'hui avaler quelque chose relevait de l'impossible.

Si au départ, je me contentais d'ignorer mes gardes du corps, dans le vain espoir qu'ils s'en aillent, aujourd'hui j'hochais la tête en guise de bonjour et à certains d'entre eux, leur esquissais même un léger sourire en signe de reconnaissance. Parce qu'au plus profond de moi, je les remerciais de se soucier de moi. Je tenais à eux plus que je ne voulais l'admettre et à leur manière, ils me réconfortaient. La solitude et la tristesse ne me quittaient jamais mais en leur présence, elles s'atténuaient.  
J'en avais appris plus sur eux en un mois, que sur Edward en un an. Tous étaient si différents mais si semblables. Derrière leur carrure imposante, qui me faisait souvent penser à celle d'Emmet, ils avaient tous une faille derrière laquelle se cachait une tendresse infinie.

Celle de Sam, était Emilie, celle de Seth, Leah, celle d'Embry, Quil et Jared leurs mamans, celle de Jacob semblait, à mon grand désespoir, être moi et celle de Paul n'existait pas.

Seth, le plus jeune de la bande, occupait son temps à lire des magazines de voiture. Son sourire fragile et doux m'attendrissait. Il ressemblait au petit frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Ses yeux ne me jugeaient pas, il n'y avait aucune once de déception, ni méchanceté ni incompréhension, simplement de la tristesse. Il semblait tant peiné de me voir ainsi. Lorsqu'il était là, je tentais à grande peine de dissimuler ma souffrance mais il n'était pas dupe. Chaque fois qu'il m'apercevait, il m'offrait son plus beau sourire enfantin, m'invitait à m'asseoir à ses cotés et parlait. Il dérogeait sans culpabilité aux règles qu'avait imposé Jake. Il ne me parlait jamais ni de mon état physique, ni de mon poids et ne me forçait jamais à converser. Ainsi, la plupart du temps, je l'écoutais aboyer contre les règles de ses parents et pester sur le comportement de sa sœur. Lui seul, arrivait à me faire sourire.

Sam, quant à lui, passait son temps à fixer l'immensité de la forêt. Tout en cet homme, bien plus âgé que les autres et probablement le chef, suintait la sagesse. Il était si serein et calme, qu'il me fascinait. Son visage à la fois dur et doux était marqué par la maturité et la patience. Lui, me contait les plus belles légendes Quilleutes. Un jour, je lui avais demandé la raison pour laquelle il perdait son temps à me raconter ses histoires et il m'avait répondu calmement, les yeux toujours fixés sur cette forêt qui n'était pour moi qu'un cauchemar, qu'à défaut de ne pas réussir à me faire sourire, il se devait au moins de me faire rêver.

Jared, Embry et Quil occupaient leur temps à jouer aux cartes. Il était rare qu'un des trois monte la garde sans un autre. Inséparables, ils semblaient toujours extrêmement concentrés et absorbés par leur jeu. Mais, à peine entendaient' ils le moteur de ma camionnette, qu'ils lâchaient leurs cartes et dévoilaient leur jeux à chacun. Le plus souvent, l'un accusait l'autre d'avoir triché et le suivant d'être un mauvais joueur ce qui avait comme principal effet, de déclencher une bagarre des plus amicale. Mais lorsqu'ils m'apercevaient, ils s'arrêtaient net et m'invitaient à discuter, même si concrètement, je ne parlais jamais. Ainsi, je m'asseyais à leur coté et les écoutais patiemment me raconter leurs vies. Ils étaient tous trois attentionnés, me demandant sans cesse si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, si ils ne m'ennuyaient pas, si j'avais passé une bonne journée. De surcroit, ils se bornaient à me ramener chaque jour, des muffins pour m'inciter à manger. En vain. Je me contentais de les déposer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine dans l'attente que Charlie, qui autrefois en raffolait, les déguste.

Jacob, quant à lui, s'obstinait à admirer le cadavre que j'étais devenu. Il avait tout tenté. Il m'avait juré qu'il le tuerait pour le mal qu'il m'avait fait, puis qu'il me tuerait si je ne me reprenais pas en main mais rien ne réussissait à me faire sortir de ma torpeur. Alors, loin d'être résigné, il s'accommodait à me raconter les nouvelles de la Push et je l'écoutais sans jamais prononcer mot. Jacob avait beaucoup changé. Il était à l'opposé du garçon que j'avais connu il y a quelques années. Il était devenu mature, prévenant et attentionné et de surcroit, arborait une carrure semblable aux autres. Je ne savais pas par quelle magie, mais l'écouter me parler de sa rencontre avec les autres, de sa vie, de celle de Billy et Sue, arrivait à atténuer ma peine et parfois même à me faire rire. Il était tout ce dont on pouvait rêver.

L'antithèse par excellence était Paul. Il était le seul à me mettre mal à l'aise et plus je l'évitais, mieux je me sentais. Il avait le don de me démolir encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Ses yeux d'un noir ébène me fixaient toujours sombrement et je pouvais jurer que lorsqu' il m'apercevait, de minuscules éclairs traversaient ses pupilles. Cet homme était empli de rage et de haine et toute cette colère me semblait destinée. Il se bornait à m'envoyer des répliques cinglantes sans même daigner me regarder et si au début j'étais trop anéantie pour y prêter attention, aujourd'hui, il me blessait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Mainte fois, une envie fulgurante de lui hurler dessus s'emparait de moi mais si aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche en compagnie des autres, en sa présence ils s'entrechoquaient dans ma gorge et s'évanouissaient. Mes larmes quant à elles, se déversaient instantanément la porte une fois fermée. Malgré tout, j'étais persuadée, en dépit de son comportement et de la haine sans nom qu'il me portait, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Un soir, après m'avoir conté sa rencontre avec Emilie, Sam m'avait parlé de lui et m'en avait convaincu.

_Flash Back _

_« Tu sais Bella, quand je me suis trans... retrouvé tout seul, à des moments les plus sombres de ma vie, je n'avais ni frère à qui me confier, ni amis à qui demander conseils... et je sombrais peu à peu. L'avenir qui m'était offert de vivre m'enfermait dans un corps et un monde qui n'était plus mien. La souffrance était si intense que je me refermais sur moi même, abandonnant tous ceux à qui je tenais, dont Emilie. »_

_Je ne le comprenais que trop bien. Cette solitude qui s'était emparée de moi, de nous, de mon corps tout entier, me rongeant chaque muscle, chaque centimètre de ma peau et qui ne m'abandonnait jamais, me faisait atrocement souffrir. _

_« Et Paul est arrivé. Il m'a sorti de tout ça. Il m'a redonné confiance en l'humanité, m'a aidé quand je chutais, m'a secouru. Il a sauvé mon âme Bella. Nous nous sommes toujours soutenus mutuellement, avons vécu de nombreuses choses et partagé de très bons comme de très mauvais moments. Il est le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Sans lui, mon cœur ne serait pas complet. » _

_L'homme que me dessinait Sam, ne ressemblait en rien à celui que je connaissais, pire encore, il en était son opposé. _

_Intriguée d'en apprendre d'avantage sur cet homme dont j'ignorais tout, j'avais osé, pour la première fois depuis des mois, parler. _

_« Qui est' il vraiment Sam ? » _

_Surpris d'entendre ma voix, Sam en avait presque sursauté puis avait instantanément repris son calme légendaire. _

_Moi même, j'étais choquée d'entendre le son de ma voix. Elle n'était plus la même, semblant si lointaine et si triste. _

_« Que veux tu dire par là Bella ? »_

_« Je... » _

_Les mots s'évaporaient ma gorge aussi vite que je les pensais. Dieu, que c'était dur. _

_« Tu te demandes pourquoi il agit comme ça avec toi ? » _

_Ebahie. Comment savait' il ? Je n'en avais jamais parlé, pas même à Jake. Je subissais comme à l'accoutumée et me taisais. J'hochais la tête tant en guise de remerciement pour m'avoir devancé, tant pour acquiescer cette question incongrue. _

_« Paul est de nature colérique. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles et est, encore aujourd'hui, emplit de rage mais il ne te hait pas, si c'est cela ta préoccupation. Il est juste difficile pour lui de se contenir face à la souffrance. Il s'emporte facilement et ne s'en cache pas. Toute cette colère ne t'est pas destinée Bella. Mais il est plus facile pour lui de montrer au monde, sa force que de s'avouer vaincu par sa faiblesse... Malgré son manque évident de tact et de calme, c'est un homme digne de confiance. Bella, je lui ai confié ma vie des centaines de fois et crois moi, si l'occasion devait se représenter, je le referais sans hésiter. » _

_Fin du Flash Back _

Je m'étais rejouée cette conversation des centaines et des centaines de fois et même si je n'avais pas tout compris, j'avais essayé de le voir différemment.

Un soir, assise devant la fenêtre, j'avais posé les yeux sur lui. Il me fixait si intensément, qu'il m'envoutait. Cette nuit là, il m'avait offert une étendue de ciel noir étoilé dans lequel je m'étais envolé avec plaisir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'étais réellement sentit apaisée et avais réussi à m'endormir paisiblement mais dès le lendemain, le quotidien avait reprit ses droits et ses répliques cinglantes fusaient comme à l'accoutumée. Finalement, ce fut la seule et unique fois où je l'avais apprécié.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! :)  
A très vite.


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde ! :)

Tout d'abord, un ÉNORME merci pour toutes les reviews. Elles sont toutes adorables et vous m'avez poussé à continuer et à achever mon premier chapitre ce matin.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel engouement et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'en suis ravie.

(je crois que je pourrais vous remercier 1000 fois) ^^

Pour répondre à une de vos questions, je poste vraiment en fonction du temps que j'ai de disponible. Donc je n'ai pas de réel jours à vous communiquer mais je m'engage à ne pas laisser trop de temps s'écouler entre mes chapitres ! C'est promis ! :)

Je voulais aussi préciser, que je n'avais pas trop accroché avec le personnage de Mike (un tant soit peu trop niais et trop collant...) d'où le fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi gentil dans mon histoire que dans le bouquin ! Voire même à l'opposé ! :) Et il fallait bien une première raison pour que notre magnifique Paul sorte de les griffes. ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

ENCORE MERCI (mieux vaut le dire trop que pas assez ! ^^)

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

POV Bella

Les jours avançaient et se ressemblaient en tout point. Je m'éveillais douloureusement, les yeux encore rougit par les larmes. La pluie battante contre les fenêtre ne faisant qu'accroitre mon inertie. Tout mon être pleurait sa perte et me faisait atrocement souffrir. Tous les soirs, je priais que mon corps s'écroule enfin et que le repos me soit accordé mais chaque matin, j'ouvrais les yeux sur une vie qui ne m'appartenait plus. Rien n'arrêtait mon cœur de saigner. L'enfer dans lequel je vivais était peuplé de diables qui se réjouissaient de me faire dépérir. Rassemblant mes maigres forces, je me levais, me douchais et m'habillais. Chaque jour, dénuée d'une quelconque envie, je me contentais d'enfiler un jean trop grand et un pull avant de descendre affronter pour la première fois de la journée, le chagrin de Charlie. Ma vie était devenu un calvaire que partageait mon père sans jamais s'en plaindre. Mais épuisé, Charlie n'essayait même plus de me faire manger ni même de discuter, se contentant de me déposer un baiser. Baiser qui sonnait chaque fois comme le dernier. Et comme d'habitude, je ravalais mes larmes et le recevais en feignant un sourire. Puis, sans jamais laisser l'opportunité au garçon qui m'avait si gentiment veillé, d'admirer mon état déplorable, montais dans la camionnette et me hâtais d'aller au lycée. Ce chemin, pourtant tant de fois emprunté, me semblait de plus en plus inconnu. J'avais la désagréable impression que d'un jour à l'autre rien ne se ressemblait et à la fois que tout était si semblable. Ce trajet me permettait, non pas de me sentir libre, mais de déverser les torrents de larmes qui m'étouffais depuis le réveil.

Une fois au lycée, je redevenais impassible et vide. Un cercle sans fin contrôlait ma vie et dictait celles des autres.

Tout était devenu difficile, beaucoup trop difficile. Et ce jour là n'y dérogeait pas.

A peine m'étais je garée, que sa mâchoire se contractait et que ses yeux se noircissaient. Tout en lui me détestait et le croiser aujourd'hui, même l'espace d'une minute, me rendait malade. Pourquoi fallait' il que Jake me l'envoie. La seule phrase en deux mois que j'avais réussi à lui formuler c'était de ne plus envoyer Paul me surveiller. Si il avait semblé s'en préoccuper, il n'en avait rien fait.

Cette journée avait été plus éprouvante que les autres et j'étais persuadée d'avoir, enfin, réussi à faire capituler mon corps sans vie.

Au déjeuner, Jessica n'avait pas omis, en tant que meilleure amie, de me rappeler qu'Edward était partit et que j'avais été stupide de laisser un mec « si canon » s'en aller et que de surcroit, un tas de filles me maudissaient. Dieu, si elles savaient tout ce que je leur aurais offert pour qu'elles prennent ma place et qu'elles m'arrachent de ce cauchemar.

Dans l'après midi, Mike m'avait demandé, pour la énième fois de l'accompagner au bal de fin de Noel et épuisée, j'avais fini par accepter. Euphorique, il m'avait coincé contre le mur et embrassé. Traumatisée, je l'avais laissé faire.

Écœurée par ce baiser trop appuyé, je m'étais arrêtée sur le bas coté pour rejeter la pomme que j'avais avalée.

Je me sentais sale et violée dans mon intimité pourtant je me persuadais que je l'avais mérité. Il avait profité de ma faiblesse pour assouvir ces fantasmes et je m'en voulais tellement de n'avoir rien fait, pire encore, d'avoir accepté.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il me tournait autour. Je l'avais repoussé, avait tenté de lui expliquer que c'était impossible mais quatre semaines de cela, je n'en avais plus eu la force et avait cédé. Etre avec ou sans lui ne me semblait pas être insurmontable mais Mike avait changé et trois semaines à ses cotés me semblaient une éternité. Il était devenu arrogant, déterminé, envieux et colérique, allant jusqu'à terroriser des élèves pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Jessica, tant amoureuse de lui dans le passé, l'avait écarté de sa vie, et préférait l'ignorer. Elle ne m'aidait en rien et lui n'avait fait qu'accroitre ma solitude et ma tristesse. Il me rendait malade, chacun de ses baisers me soulevant le cœur. Ses gestes plus ou moins déplacés m'humiliaient mais incapable de réagir, je me soumettais et priais que son envie ne dépasse pas de simples câlins. La souffrance s'était décuplée et je me dégoutais. Je n'accordais plus aucun regard à mes protecteurs, avec qui pourtant, j'avais passé de si bon moment, et qui malgré tout continuer de me veiller. Je me contentais de rentrer et de partir de chez moi en les évitant. Tous avaient remarqué que j'avais rechuté mais aucun n'osaient aborder le sujet, y compris Jacob.

La rechute avait été encore plus dure que la chute elle même. Edward et Mike hantaient mes jours et mes nuits. L'un me manquait, l'autre m'effrayait. L'un avait creusé ma tombe, l'autre m'enterrait. Edward savait et avait toujours su ce que Mike attendait de moi. Et pourtant, il l'avait consciemment invité à entrer dans ma vie et à me torturer d'avantage. Me souhaitait' il tous les tourments de l'enfer ? Mais que lui avais je donc fait pour mériter pareilles tortures ?

Mike était, une seule et unique fois, venu me chercher chez moi pour aller en cours. Il s'était présenté à mon père comme mon petit ami, Charlie, choqué, avait faillit en avoir une crise cardiaque. Moi, atterrée, m'étais littéralement effondrée.

Alerté je ne sais comment, Sam était entré en trombe dans la maison et avait ordonné à Mike de partir. Ce dernier, puant la confiance, lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne s'en irait pas sans moi. J'avais entendu Sam émettre une sorte de grondement... et Mike déguerpir.

Arrivée au lycée, il m'avait incendié pendant une heure. Et depuis, tout était prétexte pour que l'on se dispute et qu'il s'acharne contre moi. Il était d'une jalousie maladive et le moindre regard posé sur moi, le rendait furieux. Un jour, il avait même décroché un coup de poing dans le visage de Tyler, parce qu'il avait osé, selon lui, me parler.

Chacun de ses mots, plus insultant que l'autre, frôlait mes oreilles, aucun n'arrivant à me pénétrer, à son plus grand désespoir. Je ne l'entendais pas, ne l'écoutais pas, préférant me refugier dans ces bras qui tantôt m'avait sauvé de la forêt. Je me laissais bercer sans états d'âme dans cet espace confiné et rassurant.

C'était le seul souvenir doux et anesthésiant sur lequel je pouvais me reposer.

_Flash Back _

_« Je pars. Sans toi. » _

_Ce coup de poignard porté par l'homme que j'aimais, me transperçait lentement les entrailles. _

_Atterrée, je parvenais tout de même à murmurer « Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ? »_

_« Non, je ne le veux plus.» Aucune once d'hésitation. Sa réponse avait été si froide qu'elle m'avait glacé le sang. _

_J'étais pétrifiée par l'angoisse. J'avais envie de lui hurler que je l'aimais, que sans lui je n'étais rien, qu'il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner mais aucun son ne daignait sortir de ma gorge. Alors, je restais là, immobile, à le regarder. Et il continuait à parler, enfonçant ce couteau au plus profond de ma poitrine. Lorsque je le sentis pénétrer mon cœur, mon corps abdiqua. _

_« Promets moi... » _

_Je n'écoutais plus, chacun de ses mots me fouettant violement le visage. Anéantie par la douleur du poignard qu'il retournait sans cesse dans mon cœur pour le faire saigner d'avantage, je commençais à suffoquer. La brulure étai telle, qu'elle me consumait de l'intérieur. Sentant mes jambes flageoler, je promis. _

_Il me détruisait et semblait en être satisfait. Un sourire timide collé sur son visage de traitre, il m'embrassa le front et disparut. _

_Effondrée, je plaquais ma main contre ma poitrine, m'adossais contre un arbre et autorisais enfin mes jambes à tomber. Sur ce sol rugueux et froid, mon corps se démolissait. Cinq minutes m'avaient fallut pour que je réalise qu'il était partit en me promettant de ne jamais revenir. Brisée, je sentis un torrent de larmes armer se déverser sur mes joues glacées par ce froid d'hiver. Le vent glacial me frigorifiait, mes mains s'engourdissaient, mon corps tremblait mais mon cœur était embrasé. _

_Un froid paranormal cadenassait la forêt, alors, à défaut de pouvoir me relever, je me recroquevillais aux pieds de cet arbre majestueux. Congelée et achevée, je fermais les yeux et attendais, la mort, les secours, son retour... La douleur était telle qu'il m'était devenu impossible de penser. _

_Je ne me souvenais pas quand j'avais cessé de pleurer ni même si j'avais cessé un jour, mais je me rappelais d'avoir entendu quelques murmures inaudibles et de m'être sentie soulever avec délicatesse de ce sol gelé par la neige. La mort venait' elle me faucher ? Peu m'importait tant que je quittais cet endroit. Plus tard, Charlie m'apprenait qu'un des garçons de la réserve m'avait sauvé. Dénuée de curiosité, je n'avais jamais demandé son prénom. Mais le souvenir de cette intense chaleur m'anesthésiait et je pourrais, encore aujourd'hui, reconnaître ce doux parfum qui m'avait bercé. Je m'étais laissé dodeliner dans ces bras puissants et protecteurs et avais rencontré Morphée pour la seule et unique fois depuis son départ. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Chacun de ses hurlements me fouettait le visage mais aucun ne m'atteignaient. Seule la douleur fulgurante de sa main serrant mon poignet endolorit me signifiait que je vivais et que le monde dans lequel j'étais ne correspondait en rien à celui dont je rêvais.

Lorsqu'il daigna me relâcher, mon poignet était coloré d'un panel de violet, ne me laissant en guise de cadeau qu'une nouvelle souffrance.

Si tout avait commencé par le poignet, aujourd'hui il lui arrivait de moins se contrôler et de m'abimer le bras, le cou ou les côtes avant de s'excuser pitoyablement. J'étais si faible physiquement que m'amocher ne nécessitait pas de force. La moindre pression, le moindre petit coup me laissait une trace que je m'empressais de cacher aux yeux du monde mais qui me faisait douloureusement souffrir. Cet homme me tourmentait un peu plus chaque jour et je n'avais personne à qui me confier. J'étais retournée à la case départ, je dépérissais de nouveau.

* * *

Ce jour là, sur le chemin, j'avais déversé toutes les larmes que mon maigre corps pouvait encore contenir et arrivais devant la maison, éreintée et malheureuse.

L'apercevoir sur le perron me redonner envie de pleurer. Etrangement, il n'était pas assis comme à l'accoutumée mais était adossé contre la porte d'entrée et scrutait impassible, la camionnette. Je descendais péniblement en m'appuyant sur ma main droite, étouffais un cris de douleur et m'adossant contre la carrosserie, tentais d'inspirer profondément. Après une énième expiration, je rassemblais le peu de forces qui me restaient, rabaissais la manche de mon pull sur mon poignet bleuté et entreprit de rentrer. Quand Paul montait la garde, la petite allée jusqu'à la porte de la maison me semblait interminable. Et ce soir là n'y dérogeait pas.

Arrivée aux marches, j'attendais ses répliques cinglantes qui ne semblaient pas venir. Hébétée et impatiente de laisser mes larmes couler, je relevais la tête et croisais son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir si profond que je m'y perdais de nouveau. Etrangement, cet océan ou ce néant me calmait. Pour la première fois, j'aperçu une lueur de bienveillance. J'étais littéralement subjuguée par cet homme qui m'avait tant de fois dénigré. Si la mort avait pu se dessiner en cet homme, je m'y serai livrée avec joie. J'avais l'agréable ou désagréable impression de bruler de l'intérieur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sentais de nouveau mon cœur battre. Il battait si fort, qu'il m'arrachait les entrailles. J'aurai juré qu'il pouvait le sentir et que cet éclair de satisfaction y était lié. Le temps recommençait à avancer et son parfum frais et doux m'envoutait. Cette étrange chaleur que j'avais tant rêvé de ressentir depuis cette nuit là, m'enveloppa à nouveau, anesthésiant la douleur et pansant mes blessures. Sam avait raison. Cet homme pouvait être bon.  
Mais une fois de plus, je fus arraché de ce rêve sans vergogne.

« Nourris toi bon sang ! Tu t'es regardé ? On dirait un cadavre. »

Sa voix était dure et sincère. Ses paroles, qui n'étaient que pure vérité me transperçaient le corps et mes larmes si longuement retenues se déposaient sur mes joues brulantes. Il redevenait celui que je méprisais. Il était vil et abject. Toute la beauté que j'avais cru apercevoir en cet homme avait disparu. Il était de nouveau lui, feignant d'être désagréable et méprisant. Le sourire narquois collé sur son visage me fit sortir de ma léthargie. Ne contrôlant plus ce trop plein d'émotions, je levais ma main droite et la lui éclatait en plein visage. Étonnamment, sa tête n'avait pas bougé de sa place initiale mais mon poignet, blessé quelques heures plus tôt, était brisé. J'avais l'atroce sensation d'avoir cogné sur du béton et lui, ne semblait avoir reçu qu'une simple caresse.

Cette gifle était partie si vite, que je n'avais pas eu le temps de la penser. Abasourdie tant par mon geste que par son impact, je restais bouche bée.

« Moi c'est Paul. »

* * *

POV Paul

Des mois que Jacob nous avait obligé à la surveiller et dieu, que cela pouvait m'exaspérer. J'avais été le seul à trouver cette surveillance accrue des plus stupide. Mais Jacob, fou amoureux de la petite princesse avait réussi à convaincre Sam. Et il savait pertinemment que si Sam nous l'ordonnait, nous étions contraint de lui obéir. Ce cher Jacob était apeuré à l'idée qu'elle se laisse dépérir. Quelle idiotie. Qui se laisserais mourir par amour ?

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait eu vent de ce qui c'était passé pendant l'anniversaire de sa chère et tendre et nous en avait fait toute une montagne.

Bella avait risqué de se faire littéralement bouffer, Bella courrait un grand danger à leurs cotés, Bella blabla... Il parlait Bella, mangeait Bella, pensait Bella et toute la meute le subissait.

Lorsqu'il se transformait, ses pensées étaient tellement centrées sur elle, qu'il nous était impossible d'entendre les nôtres et de ce concentrer sur autre chose que Bella.

Je faisais une surdose de Bella. Nous ne l'avions jamais rencontré, que nous la connaissions déjà par cœur. Outre les pensées obscènes qui traversaient de temps à autre son esprit tordu, Jacob s'adonnait à nous la décrire, d'une taille normale, des cheveux ondulés qui se déposaient délicatement sur ses épaules, une taille fine, des yeux amandes chocolats et ainsi de suite pendant de longues heures... Son amour pour cette humaine le rendait complètement irrationnel. Sam avait tenté de lui expliquer que le choix lui appartenait, que nous ne pouvions pas lui imposer de les quitter mais en vain, il persistait à nous affirmer qu'il fallait la retirer de cette famille. Ironie du sort, quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient tous partis.

Un soir où nous étions partis faire notre ronde, Jacob avait eu comme une décharge. Il était persuadé que quelque chose se tramait et nous avait ordonné de retourner à la réserve. Incapable de me contenir, je lui avais hurlé qu'il était complètement stupide et qu'il n'avait pas d'ordres à nous donner. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, Sam m'en avait convaincu.

Lui aussi pressentait quelque chose de mauvais. Résigné, j'avais suivi la meute jusqu'à la maison de Billy et y avait trouvé un père dévasté. Le chef Swan était complètement paniqué. Bella avait disparu. Face à la nouvelle, Jake était devenu complètement hystérique, à la limite même de se transformer. Son corps s'était mis à trembler, ses muscles à se contracter et sa respiration à se couper. Le chef, trop occupé à diviser ses hommes en petits groupes et à leur attribuer à chacun une partie de la forêt, n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Billy, quant à lui, semblait réprimander silencieusement son fils. Les pensées de Jacob étaient si vives, qu'elles me brisaient le crâne. Je sentais que j'allais flancher. Je tentais d'inspirer profondément et de me calmer mais Jacob nous vociférait qu'il fallait la chercher. Le temps était glacial et je devais admettre que de la savoir dans les bois seule et frigorifiée ne me plaisait guère. Non pas qu'elle avait de l'importance mais plus elle y restait, plus Jacob nous incendiait. Alors, incapable de faire face plus longtemps, je m'évaporais dans les bois. Quelques secondes avant, j'avais questionné silencieusement Sam sur la marche à suivre. Il m'avait ordonné de ratisser toute la forêt et m'avait conseillé de m'y hâter avant de devenir cinglé. Plus vite je la retrouvais, plus vite nous en serions débarrassés. Je ne me transformais pas mais courait plus vite que jamais. Plus je courrais, plus les pensées de Jacob s'éloignaient. Quelle extase de ne plus les entendre. Une demi heure à fouiller chaque recoin de cette putain de forêt que je connaissais par cœur, et rien. Je ne la trouvais nulle part. Que dieu m'en préserve, je préférais qu'elle soit morte plutôt que de la retrouver et de l'étrangler moi même. Je ne la sentais pas et n'entendais pas son cœur battre. Une de ses immondes créatures lui avait' elle sucer le sang ? J'aurais tant aimé avoir eu une raison valable pour leur arracher tous leurs membres. Je savais que Jacob m'aurait laissé faire et je me languissais d'en tuer un depuis que j'avais appris leur existence. Enragé, tant de penser à eux, que de ne pas la trouver, je continuais de me ruer à travers la forêt, déracinant quelques arbres au passage.

Une heure était passée et aucun de nous ne l'avait trouvé. Mais où avait' elle bien pu se cacher. Je me jurais intérieurement que lorsque je la trouverais, je la tuerais pour nous avoir fait tant cherché. A cette pensée furtive, Sam me réprimandait et Jacob me fustigeait. Il jurait de m'arracher chaque membre un par un, si j'osais lui faire du mal. Un sourire en coin se dessina automatiquement sur mes lèvres. Croyait' il vraiment qu'il pouvait me battre ? Alors que j'imaginais que je le décimais, pour le faire enragé d'avantage, je sentais une odeur étrange que je pensais avoir oublié depuis des années. De la souffrance. Elle était si puissante, qu'elle m'immobilisait. Elle me rappelait tellement l'enfer que j'avais vécu, qu'elle me sciait. J'entendais Sam m'intimer de respirer. Il était le seul à savoir, le seul qui comprenait ce qu'elle avait comme effet. Instantanément, j'opérais un retour en arrière. Je revivais toute cette souffrance et cette tristesse qui avaient dicté ma vie pendant des années. Je revoyais mon père et les coups qu'il m'infligeait sans raison. Tous mes muscles se tendaient, mon sang bouillonnait et ma mâchoire s'était contractée si fort, que j'aurais juré de ne plus avoir de dents. Sam m'ordonna de reprendre mes esprits et de la trouver. Ne supportant plus cette douleur, j'obéissais. Je suivais cette odeur et plus elle s'intensifiait, plus je me rapprochais. Arrivé aux abords de la clairière, je la trouvais enfin. Face à sa détresse, je me stoppais net. Les pulsations de son cœur étaient faibles, trop faibles. Angoisse, tristesse, peur, souffrance, anéantissement, abandon... Comment pouvait' elle ressentir autant d'émotions à la fois et les supporter. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même et pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses cheveux étaient recouverts de légers flocons et de boue, son corps tremblait et elle sanglotait. Elle me rappelait étrangement, ce petit garçon sans défense que j'étais. Ne supportant plus de la voir souffrir ainsi, je m'abaissais et passais mes bras sous son corps gelé. Je sentais ses mains attraper mon cou et la sensation de sa peau frigorifiée sur mon corps embrasé, m'électrifiais. Je la soulevais délicatement et la collais contre mon torse. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Ses yeux restaient clos mais ses pleurs s'étaient arrêtés. Elle déposait sa tête dans le creux de mes bras et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était d'une beauté inégale aux autres. Elle semblait si fragile mais si forte à la fois. A son contact, mon cœur s'accéléra, il battait si fort qu'il me déchirait les entrailles, mon corps tout entier était embrasé comme jamais. Je ne pouvais cesser de la regarder. Son corps si frêle posé contre le mien si imposant me donner irrémédiablement envie de la protéger. Je ne pouvais plus la quitter. Je la voulais mienne. J'aurais tout donné pour la voir sourire, pour l'entendre prononcer mon prénom. Je n'entendais plus la meute, les pulsations de son cœur retenant ma seule attention. Je soufflais d'incompréhension. Je devenais cinglé. Son cœur s'était littéralement lié au mien et me rongeait chaque os. Je venais de m'imprégner...

A cette vérité, je perdais la raison. Je ne pouvais pas m'être imprégné d'elle, c'était impossible. Je la haïssais avant même de la connaître. Elle était tout ce que je détestais et Jacob en était fou amoureux. J'avais ironisé chaque imprégnation, assurant à la meute que jamais cela ne m'arriverait et aujourd'hui, je m'imprégnais et de surcroit de Bella.

Atterré de la véracité des faits, je marchais aussi vite que je pouvais. Quelques minutes m'avaient suffit pour que je sorte des bois et aperçoive le chef. Un soupir de soulagement le libérait tandis que je n'arrivais pas à la lui donner.

« Paul, merci, merci infiniment. »

Sa gratitude m'était égale, je ne voulais pas être séparé d'elle. J'avais tant envie de la tuer pour être sortie avec un vampire que de la chérir comme jamais. Elle se cramponnait à moi, ne souhaitant pas que je la lâche mais Charlie insistait. Fou, je devenais complètement fou. J'avais même une méchante envie de tuer le chef. Pourquoi ? Probablement parce qu'il voulait nous séparer. Horrifié par mes propres pensées, je me contractais et resserrais mon étreinte. Je fixais le chef tandis que je respirais profondément le parfum de Bella. C'est ce qui était fou avec elle, malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé dehors, elle dégageait toujours une douce odeur de fraise des bois.

Seule la main de Sam sur mon épaule me tira de mes pensées et me permis de respirer de nouveau.

« Ca va aller Paul. Donnes Bella à Charlie. »

Contraint, je m'exécutais sans décolérer. Une fois que Charlie nous avait tourné le dos, je me précipitais vers la forêt, me transformais et courrais comme jamais je ne l'avais fait.

J'avais couru droit devant moi sur des kilomètres, entendant les millions de pensées de Sam, Quil, Jared et Jacob qui tapaient violemment contre les parois de mon crâne. Plus je m'éloignais d'elle et plus mon cœur saignait mais je cherchais désespérément cette sensation de liberté, que j'avais le matin même encore ressenti. Mais elle s'était envolée. J'étais devenu prisonnier de mon propre cœur. Il s'avérait lui être entièrement destiné et j'en étais malade. Lorsque je m'arrêtais enfin, je m'effondrais à genoux, épuisé et furieux.

Je retenais mes larmes et tentais d'apaiser cette colère qui me rongeait. Je suffoquais. Déchainé, j'enfonçais mes deux poings dans le sol en hurlant. J'implorais dieu qu'il me rende cette liberté que j'avais tant convoité étant enfant et qui s'était éprise de moi quand je m'étais transformé. Mais elle était bel et bien partie, je le ressentais au plus profond de mon âme. A sa place, il n'y avait que Bella. Elle me tenait enchainé comme un chien et je n'avais d'autres choix que de la suivre. Comment Leah pouvait' elle espérer s'imprégner ? C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Désormais, je prenais le risque de la blesser à chaque instant, tout comme Sam avait brutalisé Emily et de m'en vouloir à jamais. Je sentais que même mon propre cœur m'avait abandonné, il ne battait plus que pour elle.

Enflammé, j'hurlais de nouveau et fustigeais dieu de ne pas me venir en aide et épuisé, m'effondrais en larmes.

« Paul. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là. »

La voix calme et rassurante de Sam résonnait violement dans ma tête.

« C'est atroce Sam. Je souffre. Je souffre tellement. »

A ces mots, il s'était agenouillé en face de moi et posait ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Je sais tout ça mais ça va passer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« Je voudrais qu'elle soit morte, qu'elle n'existe pas. Elle m'a tout pris Sam, tout. » Hurlais je en agrippant ses épaules.

« Ne dis pas ça. Jamais. » Se redressa t'il. Sa voix était redevenue celle de l'Alpha, dominante et dure. « Si tu la perdais, tu ne t'en remettrais jamais. »

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Sam. Je suis perdu. Aides moi. » Implorais je.

« Il va falloir accepter. Et quand ça sera le cas, tu te sentiras mieux. »

« NON ! » tempêtais je. « TOUT CA C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! » criais je à plein poumons.

« Comment peux tu dire ça. Elle n'est même pas au courant de ce que nous sommes. »  
Désormais, il s'était relevé et me dominait de toute sa taille.

« Rien à foutre. » Je me relevais. « C'est elle. Elle m'a TOUT pris Sam. Elle me rend malade. Comment pourrais je m'imprégner d'une fille comme elle. Elle est insignifiante et ne représentera JAMAIS rien pour moi ! » Crachais je en me transformant. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, je me remettais en course.

« Tu changeras d'avis Paul. »

Je pensais si fort le « certainement pas » que j'en tremblais. Comble de tout, parler de Bella ainsi m'avais fait atrocement souffrir. Comment pouvais je l'accuser d'être à l'origine d'un évènement dont elle ignorait l'existence. Dieu, je me maudissais de l'avoir accusé mais mon esprit refusait d'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas me retrouver dépendant d'elle. Je perdais tout et que gagnais je en retour ? Son amour... M'importait' il ? Je ne savais plus, n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Alors, je me contentais de courir le plus vite possible pour oublier.

Deux jours m'avait fallu pour que « j'accepte » cette situation. Deux jours où je n'avais fait que supporter la douleur. Jamais elle ne m'avait quitté. J'étais revenu auprès de la meute et Jacob n'avait cesse de m'attaquer. Si il me haïssait pour cette imprégnation et m'avait juré qu'il me tuerait si je la touchais, après trois jours, il semblait avoir un tant soit peu reconsidéré la chose. Il savait pertinemment que cet évènement ne se contrôlait pas et que si tel avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas jamais choisi de m'imprégner de la fille qu'il aimait, ni de m'imprégner tout court.

Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis mon retour mais les nouvelles de Jake n'étaient pas bonnes. Selon lui, elle allait de mal en pi et dépérissait de jour en jour. Non pas que cela m'était égal, bien au contraire, mais être obligé, par Jacob, de la surveiller, m'exaspérais.

Il nous avait photocopié son emploi du temps et nous avait ordonné de l'apprendre par cœur. Dieu, tuez-le. De surcroit, il nous avait répété mainte et mainte fois, le discours mot pour mot que nous devions lui dire chaque jour. Il fallait l'inciter à manger, lui demander comment elle allait... Tout était réglé comme une horloge. Trop réglé. Il m'étouffait. Il se prenait pour le chef et même Sam n'y trouvait rien à redire.

Avant de prendre mon tour, j'avais longuement discuté avec Sam. Il m'avait prévenu de son état et de l'attitude que je devais adopter. Me prévenant que face à ce que j'avais vécu et à mon manque flagrant de contrôle, je risquais de m'emportait. Loin d'être convaincu, je lui assuré que je me contrôlerais mais à peine l'avais je aperçu, que mon cœur avait flanché. J'avais l'espoir que ces quelques jours éloigné de la meute, d'elle, avait renversé l'imprégnation mais je me trompais royalement. Elle était ancrée en moi, bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Elle n'était plus celle que j'avais secouru cette nuit là. Son corps était décharné, ses yeux rougit par les larmes et aucun son ne sortait de sa jolie bouche. La sangsue l'avait brisé et la colère était telle que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. La voir autant souffrir m'anéantissait. Plus je la côtoyais et moins je me contrôlais.

Si les quelques premiers jours, je respectais le stupide règlement imposé par Jacob, aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus rien.

Je la poussais sans cesse dans ses retranchements dans le vain espoir qu'elle se réveille. J'avais eu le droit à de nombreuses réprimandes mais je savais au plus profond de mon âme, que c'était la seule solution. La pousser à se mettre en colère, aller réveiller en elle, un instinct de survie qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas en vie.

Mais, des mois que j'adoptais cette technique et elle ne craquait pas. Rien n'y faisait. Je passais mon temps à lui envoyer des répliques cinglantes, et dieu que ca me torturait, mais elle restait toujours impassible. Pire, tout cela avait eu l'effet inverse, elle pensait que je la détestait. Ironie du sort, je l'aimais comme un fou. Lorsque Jacob m'avait rapporté qu'elle ne voulait plus que je la surveille, j'étais devenu comme possédé. J'avais démolit tout l'intérieur de ma maison et celle de Sam par la même occasion. Mais au fil du temps, la rage que je ressentais pour cet Edward avalait tout le reste. Il me tardait de le rencontrer et de lui arracher les tripes. La peine qu'elle ressentait n'est présente que par sa faute. Mainte fois, j'avais eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler mais elle devait se rendre compte par elle même qu'elle était forte. Et ce résultat n'était possible que si quelqu'un daignait endosser le rôle du méchant. Rôle qui soit dit en passant, m'allait à merveille.

Si elle semblait aller un petit peu mieux ces quelques dernières semaines, aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir rechuté et je n'en comprenais pas la raison. D'un jour à l'autre, elle avait changé. Les autres m'avaient rapporté qu'elle ne consentait même plus à s'asseoir près d'eux, se contentant de rentrer et partir de chez elle, la tête baissée et sans un mot. Quelque chose se tramait, je le sentais, mais je m'adonnais à mes habitudes, envoyant tout de même, de temps à autre un des garçons veiller sur elle au lycée. Mais aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose d'anormal.

La veille de mon altercation avec Bella, Sam m'avait avoué qu'il avait croisé un garçon de plus stupide, entrer chez le chef quelques jours plus tôt et que Bella s'était instantanément mise à pleurer. Paniqué, il était entré en trombe dans la maison et avait été obligé de grogner pour qu'il daigne s'en aller.

Cette confession m'avait rendu malade. J'avais décimé des centaines d'arbres le soir même et n'avais cessé de me transformer pour atténuer la colère. Jalousie, rage et colère dictaient ma vie.

Ne tenant plus, le lendemain, j'avais poussé le vice jusqu'à l'extrême et dieu soit loué, elle avait enfin craqué. Réaction émotionnelle inattendue, elle m'avait décroché une gifle. Résultat immédiat, elle s'était brisée le poignet.

La culpabilité était telle, que je me demandais comment Sam pouvait continuer de vivre après ce qu'il avait fait à Emily.

Malgré tout, je savais qu'à cet instant, mes efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Je la regardais triomphant tandis qu'elle m'observait ébahie.

Je l'avais enfin sauvé.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plu.  
Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler de nouveau ! :)

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

A bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello tout le monde ! :)

En premier lieu et comme d'habitude, un **ENORME** merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me touchent énormément et me poussent à continuer cette histoire. :)

Pour répondre à quelques unes de vos questions :

- Si Bella a accepté de sortir avec Mike c'était simplement par lassitude et si elle ne s'en va pas, c'est qu'elle est trop dévastée pour s'en préoccuper. Elle est arrivée à un stade où tout l'indiffère.

- Si Charlie est passé à coté de ce que Bella vit avec Mike, c'est parce que la douleur qu'elle ressent à cause d'Edward est tellement intense, que celle que Mike lui inflige, ne peut pas l'anéantir plus. Donc son état ne s'est pas réellement empiré. Et Charlie est si déprimé de la voir dans cet état, qu'il déserte de plus en plus la maison. De plus, Bella sait comment cacher les bleus donc il lui était impossible de s'en rendre compte, pour l'instant...

- **MAIS** ne vous inquiétez pas, Paul se fera un malin plaisir de remettre les idées en place à Mike. (Il est tellement sexy quand il est énervé ^^)

J'espère avoir répondu correctement à vos questions et vous avoir éclairci certains points.

Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, sachez que **je vous remercie encore** pour votre attention et pour le temps que vous prenez à lire mes chapitres et pour les nombreuses reviews qui ne cesse de me motiver.

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_POV Bella_

Choquée fut le mot approprié. Je venais de le gifler et de surcroit de me briser la main et lui me regardait triomphant. Attendait' il réellement que je le frappe ? Décidément, je ne comprenais rien à son fonctionnement.

Une incroyable envie de lui en remettre une s'emparait de moi mais mon poignet brisé m'en dissuadait. J'avais eu l'impression de frapper du marbre et les séquelles qui en résultaient, me le prouvait. J'étais à la fois enragée par son attitude dominatrice que soulagée de lui en avoir collé une. C'était si prenant, que j'en oubliais presque la douleur lancinante de mon poignet cassé. Presque. Parce qu'elle était si forte, qu'elle gélifiait un par un, chacun de mes membres.

Prise d'une insoutenable douleur, je regardais mon poignet violacé et étouffais un gémissement.

Surprise tant de sa grosseur que de sa couleur et étant incontestablement en manque de sucre, je sentais mes genoux flancher et mes yeux se brouiller.

Légèrement étourdie, je m'effondrais en larmes sur le sol. Tandis que j'apercevais Paul se précipiter sur moi, j'entendais Sam le fustiger. Instantanément, Paul s'était figé. Il ressemblait étonnamment à un petit garçon encaissant sans broncher, les remontrances de son père.

« Bella ça va ? »

Peut importait la situation, Seth était toujours bienveillant. Sans savoir réellement quoi faire, il se contenta de me poser une main amicale sur l'épaule.

« Oui... Oui... » Tentais je de le rassurer, en retenant mes larmes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je levais mes yeux vers Sam agenouillé devant moi et je pouvais jurer, que pour la première fois, il était quelque peu paniqué. Je le regardais hébétée.

« Je... l'ai frappé. » murmurais je, encore abasourdie par mon geste. A cette vérité, je l'observais se tourner vers un Paul qui haussait les épaules, sourire triomphant toujours collé aux lèvres. Il était définitivement incompréhensible. Quelques secondes avant, il se faisait tout petit et là, il se comportait de nouveau comme le gougeât de service.

Mécontent, Sam se détournait et attrapait délicatement ma main. A peine était' elle posée sur la sienne, que je sentais mes larmes recouler.

« Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital, ta main est cassée Bella. »

Mon pire cauchemar. Charlie n'avait eu cesse de m'en menacer et depuis l'incident avec James, je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais y retourner. Là, je savais que ma maigreur allait inciter les médecins à me garder. Sans parler de mes bleus. Charlie aurait été mis au courant et je n'aurais jamais su comment justifier tant leur provenance que mon silence.

Complètement affolée, je me surprise à oublier l'énigme Paul et à supplier Sam.

« S'il te plait, non, je ne veux pas y aller. Appelle un médecin, soignes moi autrement mais ne m'y emmène pas. » Il ne semblait pas prêt à céder. Il fallait trouver mieux. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer ce que je risquais à y aller, alors je cherchais rapidement une autre issue.

« Je ne veux pas que Charlie l'apprenne, il en serait malade. S'il te plait Sam, je ne veux pas lui causer plus d'inquiétude. »

Argument imparable. Les yeux de Sam s'étaient écarquillés et il semblait réfléchir sérieusement à une autre solution. Il savait pertinemment l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon père et l'inquiéter d'avantage l'aurait probablement brisé. Pris de pitié, il abdiqua.

« Ok Bella. Ok. On va t'emmener à la réserve. Emily nous a soigné de nombreuses fois, elle devrait pouvoir te réparer ça. »

J'acquiesçais dans un sourire, sans comprendre réellement de quoi elle avait bien pu les soigner et me relevais avec l'aide de Seth. Rassurée, j'inspirais à pleins poumons et attendais qu'un de mes protecteurs se décide à me conduire chez elle.

« Je l'emmène. »

Dieu, ayez pitié, ne m'infligeait pas ce calvaire.

« Non. » Sam semblait catégorique et je conservais une once d'espoir.

« Sam. »

Sa voix n'était ni suppliante, ni excédée et à la simple entente de son prénom, il capitula une nouvelle fois.

Contrariée par cette décision, trop hâtive à mon goût, je montais à l'avant de la camionnette sans leur adresser un regard.

Paul, au volant, évitait soigneusement de me regarder. Le silence régnait en maitre dans l'habitacle et le chemin jusqu'à la réserve ne m'avait jamais paru aussi long. Quel était l'intérêt d'insister pour m'emmener alors qu'il ne daignait même pas m'adresser un mot. Si son principal objectif était de me mettre mal à l'aise, il l'avait remplit à merveille. Il était impassible. Gênée, j'observais les arbres défiler tandis qu'il était concentré outre mesure sur la route. Lorsque j'apercevais le grand chêne longeant la petite allée, je me sentis enfin soulagée. Nous étions arrivés et le cauchemar allait prendre fin.  
A peine avait' il éteint le moteur, que je sautais hors de la voiture. Je savais que nous étions à la réserve mais ne reconnaissais pas cette maison. Pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant rassurée. J'avançais prudemment tandis que j'apercevais une silhouette. Une femme attendait devant la porte et elle était magnifique. Son visage était d'une douceur infinie et ses yeux reflétaient une gentillesse incommensurable. Ses longues cicatrices trônant sur sa joue droite n'altéraient en rien sa beauté. Sa peau cuivrée satinée et ses longs cheveux corbeau l'embellissait.

« Bonjour Bella. Je suis Emily. »

Sa voix était légère et apaisante. J'allais bafouiller un « salut » tandis que Sam, débarqué de nulle part, lui déposait un baiser emplit d'amour.

Pendant des mois, il m'avait conté leur rencontre, expliqué à quel point il l'aimait et au combien elle était une femme extraordinaire. Et maintenant que je la voyais, je n'en doutais pas.

Leur amour semblait si sincère et si vibrant que s'en était attendrissant.

« Entre Bella. »

J'acceptais l'invitation de mon icone sans demander mon reste. A peine étais je entrée, que j'oublias. J'oubliais tout. Cette maison avait exactement le même effet sur moi que Paul, elle m'anesthésiait complètement. Elle était colorée, chaleureuse et suintait le bonheur. Etonnamment je m'y sentais réellement en sécurité et ce, même avec Paul dans la pièce.

Apaisée, je laissais Emily regarder l'état de ma main.

« Je vois. » murmura t'elle plus pour elle que pour moi. « Bien, les garçons pourquoi n'iriez vous pas faire un tour, pendant que je soigne Bella ? »

C'était proposé si gentiment que même Paul, adossé nonchalamment contre la porte d'entrée, ne rechignait pas à cette demande.

« Une demi heure ca devrait aller ? »

« Oui, Sam ca ira. »

Ce dernier lui déposa un énième baiser sur le front avant d'emmener tout le monde hors de la maison.

Surprise de l'autorité qu'elle avait sur eux, je la regardais admirative.

« Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. »  
Son sourire des plus sincères quittait la pièce me laissant une fois de plus et pour mon plus grand bonheur, le loisir de contempler leur maison.

Une odeur de pot-au-feu embuait les pièces. Et quelle odeur raffinée. La cuisine qu'Emily faisait lui ressemblait à la perfection. Ce mélange d'épices et de légumes en arrivait même à me titiller les papilles.

« Ca y est ! Alors montre moi. »

Tant subjuguée par Sam que par Emily, je l'observais fascinée. Elle me prenait délicatement la main, relevait ma manche, me la désinfectait, puis me la plâtrait.

« Voilà ma belle. Taches d'y faire attention la prochaine fois. »

J'observais son travail et reconnaissante, la remerciais en souriant.

« Je le ferais. »

Etrangement, parler avec elle ne me posait plus de problème. Les mots sortaient naturellement et aucun ne s'entrechoquaient. Je ne savais pas si c'était la gifle ou l'effet Emily mais je me sentais revigorée.

« Tiens bois ça, ca va te faire du bien. »

Assoiffée, j'avalais le verre de jus qu'elle m'offrait, en une gorgée.

« Alors, qu'a encore fait Paul pour mériter une gifle ? » me demandait' elle en étouffant un rire.

« Je ne sais plus très bien. » avouais je encore un peu sonnée par cette altercation.

« Dans tous les cas, il a réussi à te faire sortir de tes gonds ! » Rigola t'elle.

Elle avait un rire si vif et si mélodieux que je me surprise également à partager cette plaisanterie. Emily Young avait réussi à me faire rire.

« Ah, les garçons reviennent. » m'annonçât' elle en regardant par la fenêtre tandis qu'elle mélangeait son plat.

Et elle avait vu juste, quelques secondes après, ils rentraient tous un par un et m'offraient un de leur plus beau sourire. Seul Jacob manquait à l'appel.

« Alors ca va mieux ? » demanda Sam en câlinant sa dulcinée.

« Oui, tout va bien. Elle en a pour une bonne semaine mais ca devrait aller. » Répondit Emily en me souriant.

« Salut Bella ! » s'exclamèrent Quil et Jared d'une même voix.

Sans attendre de réponse, ils se précipitaient vers la marmite.

« J'ai faim ! » s'exclama Quil, avec joie.

« Moi aussi ! » renchérit Jared.

« Et moi alors ? Je meurs de faim. » Tonna Seth en s'asseyant à mes cotés.

Embry, affalé sur une autre chaise, acquiesçait sans attendre, la remarque de son ami.

« Comme d'habitude les garçons. C'est prêt dans une minute. »

Infatigables, Quil soulevait le couvercle tandis que Jared inspirait à pleins poumons l'odeur plus qu'alléchante. J'aurais juré qu'une goutte de bave pendait de leurs lèvres.

Emily était surprenante. Elle ne perdait jamais le sourire. Une tablée de 10 convives ne la gênait en rien et cuisiner pour toute la troupe semblait réellement lui faire plaisir. Elle était merveilleuse. Elle ressemblait en tous points à celle que je voulais être.

« Bella, tu restes manger avec nous ? » me questionna t'elle, la louche dans la main.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la pièce. Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations mais plus aucun d'entre eux ne parlait.

« Euh... Je... Je n'ai pas très faim. » Murmurais je, gênée.

Réellement, je n'avais rien avalé depuis deux jours, à l'exception d'une pomme au déjeuner, que je m'étais empressée de rejeter avant de rentrer et dieu, que je me culpabilisais de lui mentir.

« Juste une fourchette Bella. Tu n'as pas à te forcer mais juste à gouter, je te le promets. »

Je m'obligeais à sourire et acceptais à contre cœur en guise de remerciement pour m'avoir soigné. Le silence laissait de nouveau place à la joie. Jared et Quil se chamaillaient comme à l'accoutumée, Embry et Seth mettaient la table, Sam aidait Emily à fignoler le plat et moi, je restais là, assise, captivée. Ils formaient une si belle famille. A la maison, Emily était la chef, à l'extérieur Sam l'était sans conteste. Tous deux dirigeaient leur troupe d'une main de fer. Subjuguée par la beauté de cette famille recomposée, j'en oubliais presque l'absence de Jacob.

« Bella. »

Cette voix d'ordinaire si dure était étrangement calme. Etonnée, je me retournais vers mon interlocuteur.  
Paul me regardait intensément et si je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il en était touchant mais ce n'était pas le cas et un sentiment de panique envahissait tout mon corps. Notre dernière conversation avait tourné au drame et je n'avais plus la force de me battre avec lui.

Incapable de sortir un quelconque mot, je me contentais de le regarder, interrogative.

« Tu peux venir une minute, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Si autrefois, j'avais été intrépide, capable de tout risquer pour être prés de _lui_, aujourd'hui j'étais devenu si faible que je m'apeurais moi même. Indécise, je tournais la tête vers Emily dans l'espoir qu'elle m'aide. Toujours souriante, elle acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête rassurant.

Paul venait de me briser la main, même si concrètement je me l'étais brisée toute seule, il me pourrissait quand même la vie depuis des mois et personne ne semblait être opposé au fait que je sorte seule avec lui dans le jardin.

Atterrée, je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution, poser le pour et le contre.

Certes, il était odieux, colérique et narquois et je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, pire je le détestais ou je m'en persuadais, mais Sam et les autres n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de nous et m'avaient toujours protégés. Ils ne m'avaient jamais fait défaut et me l'avait prouvé à mainte reprise.

Ravalant un souffle et priant qu'ils soient attentifs aux bruits et que leur rapidité ne les ait pas quitté, je me levais et suivais Paul qui m'emboitait le pas.

A peine avais je posé un pied dehors, que la panique m'engouffrait de nouveau. J'étais loin d'être rassurée et Paul ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de marcher.

Inquiète, je le suivais à petit pas et me surprenais à l'admirer. Moralement, il était abject. Physiquement, cet homme avait tout d'un dieu. J'observais timidement les muscles de son dos se contracter à travers son tee shirt. Il arborait les mouvements d'un loup, fin et robuste, fort et félin, délicat et sensuel. Il m'attirait autant que je le haïssais. Impassible, il en devenait captivant. Je fus tirée de mes pensées, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers moi. Instantanément, mes jambes se stoppaient. Je levais les yeux vers lui, aucune émotion. Son visage était impénétrable, quoique toujours autant tiré par la colère. Allez savoir pourquoi il avait décidé de s'arrêter à ce moment précis mais je le remerciais intérieurement de ne pas avoir passé la lisière du bois. Retourner dans cette forêt aurait été un supplice.

Il me regardait profondément, comme si il cherchait à lire mes pensées. Dieu, si il les entendait. Elles étaient si confuses qu'elles m'infligeaient un mal de crâne insupportable. Je priais et priais encore qu'il prononce un mot, un seul petit mot mais en vain. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment s'y prendre, lui d'ordinaire si sur de lui. C'était un comble. Il avait passé des mois à m'anéantir et là, plus rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche, jolie bouche... Fine, dessinée à la perfection, légèrement brillante... Génée par la véracité de ma pensée et mal à l'aise par ce silence, je m'étais étrangement éprise de mes chaussures. Je comptais les lacets un par un, réfléchissais à la façon de les dénouer puis de les renouer de la main gauche, puis sans mains. Au moment où j'allais commencer à compter le nombre de fils que pouvait contenir un seul lacet, il daigna enfin parler.

« Je suis désolé ok ! » s'exclama t'il un tant soit peu énervé.

Je portais enfin les yeux sur lui. Il m'exaspérait. Il m'avait trainé hors de la maison et de surcroit, à la lisière des bois, juste pour s'excuser. Quoique, venant de lui, ça relevait finalement du miracle.

Au comble du stress, je me contentais d'hausser les épaules et de murmurer un vague « Ok ».  
« Tu ne comprends pas. » s'emporta t'il. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. » A peine avait' il fini sa phrase, que son visage se contractait et qu'il frappait violemment contre un arbre en étouffant un cri de rage.

Etonnée de sa réaction, je ne bougeais pas. Il semblait si préoccupé de ce que je pensais, de ce que je ressentais qu'il semblait même culpabiliser. Nouveau coup de poing. Etrangement, je me sentais triste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en veuille au point de se blesser et il semblait réellement souffrir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'inspirais profondément et me risquais à approcher de lui. Étonnamment, je n'étais pas effrayée, au contraire, il m'attirait. Malgré ce que je voulais en penser, il exerçait une sorte d'attraction sur moi et au plus profond de mon être, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne me blesserait pas. De surcroit, je ne pouvais pas laisser une autre personne souffrir par ma faute, même si je n'assimilais pas réellement la cause de sa douleur. Guidée par une force inconnue, je me surprise à poser ma main valide sur son épaule musclée. A son contact, mon corps tout entier s'était électrisé. Surprise, par cette décharge, je la retirais et comme lorsque j'étais génée, replacais mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

« C'est ok Paul. Tu es pardonné. » Tentais je tout même.

A ses mots, il semblait de nouveau pouvoir respirer. Il se retournait lentement vers moi et notre proximité me fit frissonner. Ses yeux étaient sombres, comme à l'accoutumée, pourtant j'y décelais une once de bienveillance.

Ma raison me dictait de reculer mais mon cœur, embrasé, m'intimait de ne pas bouger. Lorsque j'étais proche de lui, instantanément mon cœur recommençait à battre et l'oxygène qui m'avait tant manqué, envahissait avec ferveur mes poumons, me permettant à nouveau de respirer comme avant. Comble de tout, je me persuadais que je le détestais. Incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens, je m'offrais le luxe de me perdre dans cet océan noirâtre et glacial. Les pulsations de mon cœur me déchiraient la poitrine mais sa chaleur m'apaisait. Il dégageait un parfum doux, frais et sensuel, qui caractérisait le mal qu'il était, à la perfection. Odeur qui me rappelait étrangement celle qui m'avait tant de fois permis de m'évader. Inconsciemment, j'opérais un retour en arrière, me remémorant cette scène tant de fois vécue dans mes rêves et commotionnée par la vérité, reculais.

« C'est... C'est toi qui m'as sauvé cette nuit là... » Bégayais je tout en le regardant.

Un minuscule éclair traversa ses beaux yeux noirs et tandis que je reculais, il s'approchait.

Adossée contre l'arbre, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser.

« Mais... Pourquoi ? » Bredouillais je. « Tu me détestes. »

Ces derniers mots semblaient l'avoir transpercé de part en part. Sa mâchoire se mit de nouveau à se contracter, ses yeux à s'assombrir et ses muscles à se tendre.

Là, il commençait à m'effrayer.

« Ne » Un pas. « redit » Un autre. « jamais » ses deux bras désormais appuyés contre l'arbre m'entouraient « ça ! ».

Littéralement estomaquée, mes jambes se mirent à trembler et mon cœur à cogner. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il sortait de ma poitrine pour rejoindre le sien. Non, je divaguais complètement. Il était machiavélique, désagréable et odieux. Ou du moins, je tentais de m'en persuader.

« Je... » Baissais les yeux, incapable de répliquer. Je ne voulais pas le froisser et m'en voulais de l'avoir fait, mais je ne comprenais pas. Il avait était odieux pendant des mois, me poussant à croire qu'il me haïssait et là, il semblait être heurté de ce que je pensais.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmurais je, tremblante.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. »

Sa voix était rauque et saccadée. A chacun de ses mots, je sentais son souffle caresser mes lèvres. Nous étions proches, trop proches. Mais pourquoi je ne bougeais pas ? Depuis son départ, j'avais voué une haine sans nom aux hommes, me promettant de ne jamais plus leur offrir mon cœur et Mike n'avait fait que renforcé mes croyances. Pourtant, là, je me sentais bien, si bien que je refusais de bouger. Mise à part son coté détestable, il était rassurant et bienveillant. Je me sentais enfin délivrée. Etait' il mon sauveur ? Je n'en savais rien mais je pouvais affirmer qu'à ses cotés, tout mon corps était embrasé.

« Alors dis moi. » chuchotais je guidée par la curiosité.

Il m'était tellement incompréhensible, qu'en connaître d'avantage sur ses sentiments était une chance à ne pas refuser.

Il s'était approché plus que de raison. Ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes sans pour autant les toucher. Dieu, il me rendait folle. Je divaguais de nouveau, souhaitant qu'ils les posent sur les miennes.

« Je... »

Il me rendait malade. Malade d'envie. L'effet qu'il me procurait était indescriptible. Entendre le son de sa voix, sentir son parfum, m'enivrais. Tout ce mélangeait dans ma tête. Inconsciemment je fermais les yeux.

Je sentais sa lèvre supérieure caresser légèrement, très légèrement, trop légèrement la mienne, tandis qu'il recommençait à murmurer.

« Je.. ».

Tandis que nos corps, parfaitement emboité, étaient embrasés, un hurlement strident se fit entendre.

A son entente, Paul s'était instantanément reculé et observait, raidit, le loup gigantesque dressé devant nous. De nouveau son corps tout entier se contracta et se mit à trembler. J'hurler de terreur tandis que le loup s'abattait sur lui. Paul était violement propulsé d'arbres en arbres. Effrayée, je me pétrifiais et observais cette scène incroyable se dérouler devant mes yeux.

« Oh mon dieu ! » murmurais je.

Un loup immense, recouvert d'un poil cuivré attrapait le bras de Paul et tentait de le déchiqueter. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et arriver à le repousser sans même forcer. Il ne semblait ni effrayé, ni surpris et encore moins impressionné. Alerté par mes hurlements, j'entendais la voix de Sam m'appeler.

« Vas t'en Bella ! »

A peine avais entendu les ordres de Paul, que je courrais vers la maison, sans demander mon reste. Trébuchant sur une pierre, je me retournais et avant de sentir les bras de Quil m'entourer, apercevais Paul déchirer ses vêtements et se transformer en un gigantesque loup gris. Mais dans quel monde vivais je ?

Hébétée, je me laissais soulever par Quil, sans résistance.

« Tu... Oh mon dieu tu as vu ? » Bafouillais je, une fois debout, en tendant mon index vers les deux loups qui venaient de disparaître dans la forêt.

« Bella calmes toi. » me suppliait' il.

« Non Quil écoutes moi, Paul est un loup ! »

Un sourire attendrissant étirait ses lèvres tandis que je le regardais interrogative. Pourquoi ne réagissait' il pas ? Je lui annonçais qu'un de ses meilleurs amis était un loup et lui, me regardais attendri.

« Nous le sommes tous Bella. »

Double choc émotionnel. Je restais là, figeais devant lui, la bouche probablement ouverte.

Je n'arrivais plus à raisonner convenablement. J'avais tant espéré qu'un évènement surnaturel se produise, en avait même prié dieu pour qu'il me le donne que maintenant qu'il se présentait, je n'étais plus certaine d'en vouloir un.

La voix de Quil résonnait comme un murmure. Ahurie par cette révélation et ne sachant plus comment réagir, je me dégageais de son emprise et courrais jusqu'à ma camionnette en évitant royalement Sam et les autres. Une fois dedans, je démarrais et ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois devant chez moi.

Je claquais la porte de la maison et m'effondrais sur mon lit. Tout était confus. J'avais giflé Paul, m'était retrouvée avec une main cassée, avais prié pour qu'il m'embrasse, puis, avais vu un premier loup l'attaquer sans raison, puis Paul lui même s'était transformé. Le monde dans lequel je vivais n'était donc peuplé que d'êtres inhumains. D'après Quil, toute la bande en était, y compris Jacob. Ironie du sort, ce n'était pas tant ce que j'avais vu qui m'avait choqué mais le fait d'être passé à coté pendant des mois.

Après quelques secondes, je commençais enfin à comprendre. Je leur en voulais de ne m'avoir rien dit, plus encore à Jacob mais au fond, je comprenais pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Comment m'annoncer qu'ils étaient des loups et non de simples garçons de vingt ans ? Plus je me penchais sur la question, plus tout devenait clair. Jacob avait changé à cause de cette chose. Paul était colérique et instable aussi à cause de ça où tout du moins, ça ne l'aidait en rien. Ce dont Sam m'avait parlé s'avérait désormais logique. Paul avait été là lorsqu'il s'était transformé et il l'avait aidé. Emily les avait soigné de nombreuses fois, probablement des blessures qu'infligeait leur transformation. La gifle que je lui avais donnée ne l'avait aucunement blessé, il était fort, bien plus fort qu'un simple humain et finalement tout découlait de sens. Si Jacob m'avait déserté quelques semaines avant _son_ départ, c'était à cause de ça, si il avait confié ma vie à ses amis c'est qu'il savait qu'ils avaient la force nécessaire pour me défendre contre n'importe quel danger. Finalement, ce que j'avais ressenti en entrant dans cette maison, était réel. Je m'y étais sentie en sécurité, les savoir près de moi me rassurais et maintenant que je savais, ce n'était que décuplé. La seule chose qui me restait encore inconnue et sur laquelle je ne trouvais aucune explication, c'était Paul. L'effet qu'il avait eu sur moi était déroutant mais épuisée par cette longue, trop longue journée et incapable de réfléchir sur son cas, je me glissais sous la couette et fermais les yeux. Inconsciemment, je m'endormais en rejouant cette scène. Paul, avait réussi à faire battre mon cœur plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais battu.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plait toujours.

Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler de nouveau ! :)

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre haut en couleur. ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard. Alors un GRAND DESOLE ! **

**Mais je suis allée aux rattrapages et en avais pour deux semaines. J'ai terminé jeudi après midi et me suis empressée de reprendre mon chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous. **

**Dans un deuxième temps, un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, de mes habitués à mes nouveaux. Ca m'a extrêmement touché de savoir que mes chapitres vous ont plu et continu de vous plaire. **

**Merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favori ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous captiver. **

**Bonne lecture. ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

POV Bella

Cette nuit là, je ne fis aucun cauchemar, probablement trop éreintée pour rêver. Aucun de mes bourreaux n'étaient venu me hanter et pour la seconde fois depuis des mois, j'avais dormi paisiblement.  
Comme pour me complaire dans cet apaisement, les rayons du soleil, si rares ces temps ci, traversaient furieusement les fenêtres et venaient caresser chaque parcelle de mon corps encore endolori.

A peine réveillée par cette douce chaleur, je ressassais instantanément les évènements de la veille. Et plus je m'y penchais, plus je réalisais que tout ce que j'avais vécu était réel. Je me redressais difficilement et tentais de remettre en ordre mes pensées. Ma raison me dictait de ne plus les approcher mais mon cœur m'intimait de les retrouver. Au plus profond de moi, je savais que je m'étais littéralement éprise d'eux et qu'il m'était impossible de vivre sans, sous forme lupine ou humaine. Inconsciemment, ils étaient devenus ma raison de vivre parce que eux seuls s'étaient battus pour moi. Avais je réellement retrouvé le courage de contrer le destin ? Je n'en étais pas encore certaine mais tout ce dont j'étais sure, c'est qu'ils avaient attisé ma curiosité et que je les en remerciais.

Paul quant à lui, restait le mystère dont je n'avais pas encore trouvé la clé. Il représentait tout ce que je méprisais et pourtant je semblais indéniablement attirée par lui. Il m'avait sauvé et je lui devais la vie. La raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait m'était encore inconnue mais je préférais rêver qu'il m'appréciait. Désormais, en savoir plus sur lui sonnait comme un véritable besoin. Penser à lui revenait à penser au loup. Et quel loup ! Il était magnifique. Ce panel de gris le rendait fier et majestueux, ses yeux d'ordinaire si noir étaient d'un gris glacial et il semblait si brave et fort que s'en était déroutant. En loup ou en humain, il restait incontestablement Paul, égal à lui même dans toutes situations. Ironie du sort, ce n'était pas le tant le loup qui m'effrayais mais sa fureur. La rage et la colère semblaient dicter sa vie et si, à n'importe quel moment il pouvait explosé, au fond, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne me blesserait jamais. Paul était tout ce que j'attendais mais aussi tout ce que je haïssais. Il m'était impossible de lire en lui et je tirais toutes mes convictions de mes sentiments. Dieu, que ça faisait du bien de ressentir quelque chose.

Déjà épuisée de réfléchir à tout ça, je me rallongeais et jetais un regard furtif sur le réveil. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune heure. Charlie, probablement heureux que je réussisse à dormir, avait du l'éteindre à mon insu. J'apercevais mon téléphone sur l'autre table de nuit et tendais la main pour l'attraper. Instantanément, une vive douleur me scia le bras. Ma main plâtrée me lançait atrocement et la douleur était telle qu'elle me calcinait de l'intérieur. Incapable de retenir mes larmes, je les laissais couler une à une sur mes joues brûlantes tandis que j'étouffais mes cris dans les oreillers. Je me surprise à injurier la terre entière en priant pour que la douleur passe mais en vain. Irritée, je me levais et jetais un regard par la fenêtre, emplie d'espoir. Rien. L'espoir laissait de nouveau place à la souffrance. J'étais tant furieuse par l'état de mon poignet, que de savoir qu'aucun n'était venu me veiller. Incapable de la supporter plus longtemps, je descendais quatre à quatre les marches, manquais de tomber, courrais dans la cuisine et dévalisais les placards à la recherche de médicaments. Après les avoir fait tous un par un sans rien trouver, je me résignais à remonter et à me laver. Je m'en serais voulu d'avoir été, une fois de plus, source d'inquiétude pour Charlie donc attendre me semblait une meilleure idée que de l'appeler au secours.

A peine étais je entrée dans la douche, que la douleur recommençait à s'intensifier. Elle était si poignante qu'il m'avait fallut trois quarts d'heure pour me laver. Prendre une douche avec une main plâtrée s'était avéré nettement plus compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Harassée, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et tentais vainement de m'essuyer les cheveux. Au comble de l'énervement, je renonçais et jetais la serviette en étouffant un cri de colère.

A peine étais je sortie de la salle de bain, que j'entendais quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Surprise, j'analysais instantanément la situation. Nous étions samedi, Charlie ne rentrait pas avant 22h, je n'avais pratiquement plus d'amis, mes gardes du corps n'étaient pas là et je n'attendais personne. Je commençais à passer en revue le nom des probables personnes qui pouvaient se tenir derrière la porte tandis que les coups retentissaient de nouveau. Extrêmement agacée par ce tapage incessant, je descendais et ouvrais...

Scandalisée, fut le mot approprié. Je restais là, commotionnée, telle une statue de marbre. L'eau de mes cheveux ruisselant dans mon dos me faisait frissonner et l'observer gélifiait chacun de mes membres.

« Salut ma belle ! »

Incapable de prononcer un mot, je me contentais de le fixer. Irrité par mon manque de réaction, il s'avançait dangereusement vers moi et immédiatement, mon corps tout entier s'était mis à trembler. Si j'avais récupéré un peu de courage, là, il s'était littéralement envolé. J'étais pétrifiée. Sans demander la permission, il pénétra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le temps de me retourner, il s'effondra sur moi et m'embrassa. Dégout. Je me dégoutais de nouveau. Comment osait' il. Il fallait que je me réveille et que j'arrête de me laisser faire mais à ses cotés, mon corps tout entier ne m'obéissait plus. Je sentais ses mains caresser mes hanches et sa bouche ravager la mienne. Lorsqu'il commença à descendre sa main dans le bas de mon dos, j'inspirais profondément et trouvais la force de le repousser.

« Qu'est... ce que tu fais ici ? » murmurais je difficilement tout en tenant ma serviette contre la poitrine.

« Nous avions rendez-vous hier soir et je te signale que tu n'es pas venu. »

Effectivement, j'avais complètement oubliée ce stupide rendez-vous. Mike m'était tellement indifférent que je me contentais d' hocher la tête en guise d'approbation à chacune de ses questions. Dans l'immédiat, ma seule préoccupation était de le faire partir. J'étais proche de lui, vêtue d'une simple serviette, j'avais froid et de surcroit avais la désagréable impression de trahir Paul. Pourquoi, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais la seule image qui me venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « hier », c'était lui. Lui, qui avait fait battre mon cœur comme jamais, lui qui m'anesthésiait de toutes mes douleurs, lui qui m'avait tantôt sauvé de ce sempiternel cauchemar. Lui et la meute. Une meute composé de loups tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Une meute qui, en me dévoilant leur secret, m'avait fait revivre.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire par hasard ? » tonna t'il mécontent.

« J'ai été très occupé et je n'ai pas pu me libérer. Charlie avait... »

« ARRETES avec Charlie. Charlie t'interdit de sortir, Charlie ne veut pas que l'on se fréquente, Charlie ne veut pas ci, Charlie ne veut pas ça... J'en ai marre d'entendre toujours les mêmes excuses. » éclata t'il furieux.

Force m'était de reconnaître que Charlie m'avait servi d'alibi à de nombreuses occasions. Il était celui derrière lequel je pouvais me cacher sans que Mike n'ait à redire la moindre chose. Mike m'avait harcelé pour que j'aille chez lui et prétexter que mon père était opposé à notre relation s'avérait être une excuse imparable. Parce que si j'étais persuadée qu'au lycée, Mike ne me toucherait pas plus que de raison, chez lui, je n'avais aucun moyen de m'y dérober.

Je l'observais attentivement afin d'appréhender le moindre de ses gestes et de conserver une maigre chance de me sortir de cette situation.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. »

« Il te t'ai pas venu à l'idée de me téléphoner ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, JE SUIS LE SEUL à t'appeler. JE me demande bien à quoi te sers ton téléphone. »

« Je ne l'avais pas avec moi. J'étais occupée avec Charlie et n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler. Que veux tu que je te dise ? »

Plus je débitais automatiquement mes minables excuses, plus il semblait excédé. Mon ton de voix ne semblait guère lui plaire et son visage qui d'ordinaire, n'était déjà pas réellement attrayant, était désormais teinté d'un rouge vif.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

A peine avais je eu le temps de comprendre sa question, qu'il enchainait.

« La réponse est OUI, tu passes la journée avec ton petit ami. Mon père m'a dit que Charlie travaillait aujourd'hui donc si il est occupé et au vu le seul ami que tu as, qui est de surcroit ton petit ami, en d'autre terme, MOI, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de passer la journée avec moi. »

Je restais abasourdie par ses paroles. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire possible. Il était si manipulateur, qu'il avait attendu le moment propice pour me coincer sachant que je ne pouvais en réchapper. De surcroit, j'avais une main brisée alors me battre avec lui relevait de l'impossible. Toutefois, sa venue me faisait enfin comprendre. Atterrée par la vérité, je reculais légèrement contre le mur. Tandis que depuis des mois, je tentais de me convaincre que Mike m'était totalement indifférent, je prenais enfin conscience que mon inertie n'était due qu'à ma peur. Il m'effrayait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Tant épuisée de ses interminables monologues, que contrariée par ma léthargie, je me contentais d' hocher les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé à la main ? »

« Rien, je suis tombée. »

« C'est dramatique d'être aussi maladroite. » répliqua t'il dédaigneux.

Je baissais les yeux, incapable d'enchainer. Il fallait que trouve une parade. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, aller à la réserve et en apprendre d'avantage sur le secret de mes protecteurs.

« Vas te préparer. Je ne vais pas t'attendre une heure. »

J'inspirais profondément et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, rassemblais mes forces et mon courage à deux mains tout en priant intérieurement qu'il ne me touche pas.

« Écoutes... Je pense que nous allons devoir remettre ça. J'avais déjà prévu de passer la journée avec... »

* * *

« Nous... »

Complètement interloquée, je me retournais et observais Seth entrer et s'adosser contre la porte d'entrée, qu'il avait ouverte avec fracas. Si son air d'enfant ne le quittait jamais, là il semblait concentré et attentif à la moindre réaction de Mike. Néanmoins, il arborait toujours un de ces sourires enfantins que j'affectionnais tant.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Mike se redressa et dans une vaine tentative de l'impressionner, plongea son regard mécontent dans le sien. A peine avait il ouvert la bouche que Jared passait le pas de la porte.

« Tu es prêtes Bella ? »

Je les regardais alternativement sans réellement comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Mike semblait littéralement offusqué de leur présence tandis qu'intérieurement je jubilais. Dieu, qu'ils m'étaient précieux. Une once de gène s'empara tout de même de moi. Je me trouvais en présence de deux loups vifs et agiles et de mon « petit ami » plus qu'en colère, vêtue d'une simple serviette. Dieu soit loué, je ne le leur avais pas parlé de ce que Mike me faisait. Si tel avait été le cas, j'aurais juré qu'il n'aurait plus eu tous ses membres.

Sans en saisir la raison, tous deux étaient torses nus, muscles détendus et sourires aux lèvres. Mike voyait rouge et son visage était déformé par la colère.

« Non mais je rêve. Qui êtes vous pour m'empêcher de voir ma copine ? » Questionna t'il furieux.

Les deux garçons nullement impressionnés par sa fureur, qui en devenait un tant soit peu absurde, s'obstinaient à le regarder en souriant. Ils le défiaient et je le savais. Mais pousser Mike à bout de nerfs n'envisageait rien de bon. J'étais persuadée qu'il partirait sans demander son reste mais que son courroux s'abattrait sur moi dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Alors, si je les remerciais de m'avoir sauvé d'une situation inextricable, je leur en voulais tout autant de l'avoir fait.

« Bella avait prévu de passer la journée avec nous donc maintenant tu bouges ! »

La voix de Jared était tout aussi dure que légère. Même si Mike s'était endurci physiquement, il était loin de faire le poids face aux deux autres et il le savait pertinemment. Afin qu'il puisse s'exécuter, Seth lui libéra le chemin et l'invita à sortir de son bras tendu.

A bout de nerfs et comme prévu, Mike se résigna et quitta la maison sans omettre de me jeter un regard noir emplit de sens.

La porte refermée, je soufflais de soulagement.

« C'est ça ton petit ami Bella ? » me questionna Jared en rigolant.

Gênée, je ne prononçais mots et me contentais d'acquiescer en haussant les épaules.

« Jared, on s'en fou. On n'est pas là pour ça. »

Seth semblait si sérieux cette fois, que même Jared ne broncha pas. Ses prunelles marron me fixaient fermement et sans réellement comprendre d'où lui venait ce changement d'attitude, je l'observais silencieuse.

« Va te préparer Bella. Nous devons parler. »

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et me hâtais de monter. Enfin, j'allais savoir. Guidée par la curiosité, j'enfilais un jean et un pull avant de redescendre.

Seth et Jared semblait en plein désaccord. Je m'arrêtais dans les escaliers et tendais l'oreille. Ils parlaient si bas, que je ne percevais que de vagues murmures. Jared ne cessait de répéter à Seth qu'il fallait le faire et Seth se bornait à lui répondre par la négative en affirmant qu'il deviendrait complètement hystérique. Incapable de comprendre le fil de la conversation, j'abandonnais et terminais de descendre.

« C'est bon ! »

J'apercevais Seth jeter un regard noir à son ami tandis qu'il m'offrait de nouveau un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Allons y. »

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, le stress commençait à m'envahir. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, ni même quoi leur dire. J'étais littéralement perdue. Leur secret était loin d'être anodin et aborder ce sujet me paraissait extrêmement compliqué. Intérieurement, je priais pour que l'un d'entre eux entame la conversation. De surcroit et comme si discuter de ce que j'avais appris ne suffisait pas, j'allais le voir. Penser à lui et à ce qui aurait pu se produire la veille me perturbais. Force était de reconnaître, que j'aurais tout donné pour que ce baiser ait lieu mais inconsciemment je m'en voulais atrocement de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose et qui plus est à son égard. Cet homme me rendait folle. Et si j'étais inquiète à l'idée de discuter avec toute la bande, ce n'était rien, comparé à l'angoisse de me retrouver seule avec lui.

« Tu es avec lui depuis longtemps Bella ? »

La voix rauque de Jared me tira de mes inquiétudes.

« Pardon ? »

« Avec le gars qui était chez toi ? »

Mal à l'aise, je chuchotais « Quelques semaines ».

« Et ca se passe bien ? »

A cette question on ne pouvait plus gênante, je distinguais Seth foudroyer mon interlocuteur. Interloquée, par l'engouement que présentait Jared à l'égard de ma vie sentimentale, j'étouffais un cri de douleur. Penser à lui me rendait malade. Il m'abimait chaque jour que Dieu faisait et je persistais à le laisser faire. Mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler et mes jambes à flageoler. Que pouvais je répondre à cette question. J'imaginais parfaitement leurs réactions face à la vérité. Seth aurait probablement pilé tandis que Jared aurait surement vomi un tas de paroles obscènes. Tous deux m'auraient trouvé au comble de l'idiotie et m'auraient détesté d'être aussi stupide. Ils m'étaient si précieux, que les perdre à cause de mon inertie, m'aurait achevé.

Alors, dans une vaine tentative de les convaincre, je murmurais que ça pouvait aller. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes mais ma réponse avait semblé leur convenir et le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence.

Je devais avouer que l'attitude de Seth m'était totalement incompréhensible. Lui d'ordinaire si souriant et jovial, semblait contrarié et préoccupé. N'osant pas en demander la cause, je me contentais de regarder les arbres défiler à travers la fenêtre.

Arrivée devant la maison de Sam, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer comme jamais. Comme à l'accoutumée, Emily attendait sur le pas de la porte, plus radieuse que jamais. A peine m'avait' elle aperçu, qu'elle marchait dans ma direction. Ne pas savoir quoi faire était pire encore que de tous les affronter. Gênée, je lui esquissais un sourire, tandis qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. J'expirais profondément et inspirais son odeur rassurante de fruits frais.

« Bella. Comment vas tu ? »

Elle était semblable en tout point à celle que j'avais vu la veille. Chaleureuse, aimante et rassurante.

« Allez viens. »

Main dans la sienne, j'entrais dans la maison. Accoudé au bar, Quil discutait vaillamment avec Embry tandis que Sam était assis autour de la table, absorbé par le journal.

A peine avais je posé un pied sur le pas de la porte que Quil et Embry, tout sourire, me déposaient un baiser sur la joue et s'évaporaient.

« Salut Bella. »

« On se rejoint à la Push ! »

Soulagée de n'être qu'avec Emily et Sam, je soufflais. Sam m'invita à m'asseoir et tandis qu' Emily nous versait du jus, commença son récit. Comme à l'accoutumée, Sam était un merveilleux conteur. Subjuguée par ses révélations, je l'écoutais sans jamais l'interrompre.

« Nous aurions préféré que tu ne l'apprennes pas de cette façon mais maintenant que tu es au courant, laisses moi t'expliquer ce que nous sommes. Comme je te l'ai conté dans les légendes, les Quileutes descendent des loups. Certains d'entre nous ont le gène du loup mais ne le savent pas. Il ne se développe qu'à l'âge adulte. La transformation est dure et intense mais c'est notre destin, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour contrer ce don. Certains l'ont vécu comme une malédiction, d'autres comme une bénédiction. Mais peu importait, nous étions tous liés et devions prendre soin les uns des autres. Au sein de chaque meute, se constitue un Alpha. Ce chef est choisit au sein de son clan. Dans le notre, Jacob aurait pu l'être du fait de sa descendance mais il a refusé, me laissant la place. Être chef représente beaucoup de sacrifices mais protéger les miens est une priorité. Nous avons cette faculté de lire dans les pensées. Toutefois, ce don ne marche qu'entre nous. C'est ce qui nous permet en temps de guerre, d'être plus rapides et efficaces. Nous avons un certains nombres d'obligations à respecter, notamment le fait de pas pouvoir le dire à quelqu'un. C'est donc pour cela que nous ne t'avons rien dit, qui plus est, ton état ne le permettait pas non plus. En tant que loup nos sensations sont décuplées et réussir à se contenir relève d'un vrai miracle. D'où le fait que Jacob ait attaqué Paul. »

Je manquais de m'étrangler.

« C'était Jacob le loup roux ? » demandais en toussotant.

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi nous a t'il attaqué ? » le questionnais je, estomaquée par la nouvelle.

« Par colère. »

« Colère? » demandais je perplexe.

« Jacob est loup depuis peu et à encore du mal à se contrôler. Lorsque les émotions sont trop fortes, nous nous transformons et ne contrôlons plus rien. »

A ces mots, Sam se retournait vers Emily en lui adressant un regard emplit de mille excuses. C'est alors que je compris l'origine de ses cicatrices. Dans une colère noire, Sam n'avait pas du se contrôler et avait du blesser la femme de sa vie. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas se l'être pardonné. Face à la culpabilité de son amant, Emily lui adressa un sourire des plus doux comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était oublié et Sam, encore tourmenté, attrapa sa main avant de poursuivre.

« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Quand Quil lui a raconté pour ton poignet, il est devenu comme fou et s'est mis à la recherche de Paul. »

« Excepté que ce n'est pas Paul qui me l'a cassé ? » m'emportais je légèrement.

« C'est ce que j'ai tenté de lui expliquer mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Tu sais Bella, être un loup est plus difficile que tu ne l'imagines. Et quand il vous a vu, il a pensé que Paul allait t'attaquer de nouveau. »

« Mais Paul ne m'attaquait pas. »

« Je sais. Et ce qu'il a compris pendant leur bagarre. »

« Aucun d'eux n'est blessé ? »

« Non. Ça sonnait plus comme un avertissement, qu'une véritable rébellion. »

Soulagée, j'avalais une énième gorgée. Tiraillée par l'envie d'en connaître d'avantage, je me risquais à le lui demander.

« Paul. Pourquoi agit' il comme ça avec moi ? »

A cette question, je sentais mes joues s'empourprer tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de mes deux compères.

« Ca c'est à toi de le découvrir Bella. » répliqua gentiment Emily.

Sur ces paroles et estimant probablement que j'en savais assez, Sam nous entraina à la Push.

Sur le chemin, je ne cessais de me remémorer chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. J'étais apaisée de connaître la vérité et me sentais plus proche d'eux que jamais.

J'entendais les vagues s'entrechoquer et le vent souffler tandis que je me rapprochais de la plage. L'odeur de la mer m'enivrait. Dieu, que ça m'avait manqué. J'avais l'agréable impression de revivre et à leurs cotés, ce n'était que décuplé.

J'oubliais, j'oubliais tout. La venue de Mike ce matin, mes angoisses, mes peurs, le manque, la douleur, même _leur absence_ me semblait dérisoire face au bonheur que je ressentais. Intérieurement, je remerciais Dieu de me les avoir envoyé sur terre.

Tandis que Sam jetait Emily dans le sable, j'apercevais Jacob courir vers moi. Sans attendre, il me prit dans ses bras. Retrouver mon meilleur ami était une véritable extase. Plus fort que jamais, Jacob me faisait tournoyer avant de me reposer.

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois là. » me murmurait' il tandis qu'il maintenait son étreinte.

Jetant un regard furtif devant moi, je distinguais Paul. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de nous et paraissait légèrement en colère. Un tant soit peu gênée, je me dégageais gentiment de Jacob et reportais mon regard sur lui. Fixer ses prunelles d'une noirceur infinie m'anesthésiait de nouveau. Tandis que Jacob s'empressait de tout m'expliquer, Paul détourna la tête, retira ses vêtements et plongea dans l'eau. Pourquoi étais je déçue ? Tout était à la fois si étrange et prenant que je ne portais plus aucune attention à Jacob.

« Bella... Bella tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui Jake. Pardon. Mais je sais tout, c'est bon. Sam m'a tout expliqué. » Tentais je de me rattraper en souriant.

« Tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur hier. J'étais énervé et... »

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Le principal c'est que tu n'aie rien. »

Rassuré, il attrapa ma main et me ramena près des autres.

« Bella, tu viens te baigner ? » me demanda Quil surexcité.

Dieu, que j'avais envie d'y aller. Attristée, je soulevais ma main plâtrée vers lui en guise de réponse. Il semblait si déçu, qu'il me fendait le cœur.

Sans insister d'avantage, il s'élança vers l'étendu bleu marine et s'y jeta. Attendrie, je m'asseyais sur une des serviettes et les observais tous, jouer dans l'eau. Sam portait Emily sur son dos et cette dernière ne cessait d'étendre ses bras tel un ange qui volait. Tandis que Jared, Embry, Quil et Jacob tentaient de se noyer, Paul ni vu, ni connu, se faufilait à travers les jambes de Sam et les faisaient basculer sous les éclats de rire d'Emily. Incontestablement, ils faisaient partis de ma vie. J'enlevais mes ballerines et caressais le sable chaud du bout de mes orteils. Quelle sensation extraordinaire. Je me sentais telle une enfant qui touche le sable pour la première fois. Cette douce chaleur me décontractait. Lénifiée, je m'allongeais et fermais les yeux. C'était un bonheur sans nom. Les rires de ma nouvelle famille me chatouillaient les tympans et les maigres rayons de soleil caressaient délicatement ma peau. Je ne penser plus à rien. J'étais étrangement calme et détendue. La chaleur était intense et agréable mais trop intense pour émaner du soleil caché derrière les nuages.

« Comment va ta main ? »

Surprise, j'ouvrais les yeux et me croyais de nouveau dans un rêve. L'eau ruisselait sur ses muscles saillant et ses pupilles noirâtres étaient peuplées de mille étincelles. Il s'était assis sur la maigre portion de serviette que j'avais laissé libre et me regardait.

Instantanément, je me redressais et tout en observant les autres toujours dans l'eau, réalisais que nous étions seuls.

« Ca va mieux. »

Mensonge éhonté, le matin même, je suppliais le diable de me la couper.

« Ouais. Ca ira mieux dans quelques jours. » Soufflât' il en fixant l'étendue d'eau.

Il avait le don de m'exaspérer. Il devinait toujours la vérité, ne me laissant jamais le loisir de lui mentir. Renfrognée, je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Sam t'a expliqué ? »

« ... Oui. »

« Et tu n'es pas effrayée ? »

A ces mots, il s'était retourné vers moi, diminuant une fois de plus la distance qui nous séparait. Les pulsations de mon cœur étaient si puissantes qu'elles m'arrachaient les entrailles. Il était si attirant que s'en était déconcertant.

« Non. » murmurais je, effarée par ce que je ressentais en sa présence.

« Tant mieux... »

Nous étions si proches, que je sentais de nouveau son souffle caresser mes lèvres. Incapable de bouger, je me contentais de le regarder.

A ses cotés, tous mes sens étaient décuplés. Des milliers d'envies me traversaient le corps de part en part mais plus aucun de mes membres ne m'obéissait.

« Tu... n'as pas été blessé ? » arrivais je à chuchoter pour briser le silence.

Réaction inattendue ou presque, Paul éclata de rire. Ne trouvant rien de drôle à ma question, je détournais la tête, offusquée.

Immédiatement, l'éclat de son rire cessa. Je sentais une main puissante et douce se poser sur mon menton et d'un léger mouvement vers la droite, me retrouvais de nouveau nez à nez avec lui. Intense attirance.

« Saches que je suis plus fort que Jacob. »

Il était exaspèrent. A bout de nerfs, je lui retirais violemment la main et me levais.

« Tu es... »

Con, imbécile, idiot, méchant, bête, arrogant, imbu de ta personne... Aucune de ses insultes ne parvenait à sortir, pourtant Dieu sait que j'en pensais chacune.

« Incompréhensible. » tonnais je d'un regard emplit d'indignation.

Excédée, je rebroussais chemin jusqu'à la maison de Sam. A peine avais je fait quelques mètres, que Paul se retrouvait devant moi, me bloquant le chemin de ses bras musclés.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer Bella. »

Choquée d'entendre ses excuses cachées, je l'observais attentivement et pouvais affirmer qu'il semblait réellement culpabiliser. Mais il était tellement aux antipodes des hommes que je connaissais, que je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Il me rendait complètement folle. A défaut de ne plus penser à_ lui_, Paul occupait mon esprit nuits et jours. Quand je n'étais pas avec lui, je me languissais de l'être et lorsqu'il était là, il m'énervait au plus haut point.

« Arrêtes de jouer avec moi. » murmurais je.

Étonnamment, je n'étais pas triste et n'avais pas envie de pleurer mais savoir qu'il me menait à la baguette me rendait malade. Il disposait entièrement de moi et à sa guise, me donner ou non ce dont j'avais envie.

« C'est promis. » fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant de combler la maigre distance qui nous séparait en posant ses deux mains sur mes joues brulantes et en enfleurant mes lèvres des siennes. Cet instant fut interminable. Il embrassait lentement chacune de mes joues, me rendant complètement folle de lui. En mourant littéralement d'envie je suppliais Dieu, qu'il m'embrasse. Tout mon corps était embrasé et je ne répondais plus de rien. L'attente m'achevait et lui me consumait. Paul avait, incontestablement, cet effet dévastateur sur moi. Il me poussait à bout, m'ayant juré de ne plus jouer mais préservant tout de même son dernier coup de maître. A l'instant précis où je commençais à désespérer, ses lèvres salées s'appuyaient sur les miennes, sucrées. Comme dans un rêve, je m'envolais sous l'effet de son baiser. Une de ses mains avait quitté ma joue pour venir se poser dans mon dos. La légère pression qu'il exerçait, me collait contre lui et même après avoir passé un quart d'heure dans l'eau, il dégageait une chaleur dès plus apaisante. Littéralement éprise de lui, je lui autorisais l'accès tant réclamé. Sa langue brulante ne cessait de caresser la mienne. Il était tout à la fois délicat et passionné. Tout était si parfait, que j'étais persuadée de rêver. Ce baiser me sembla durer une éternité et lorsqu' il se retira, à bout de souffle, je n'osais l'affronter.

Ne l'entendant pas ainsi, il me releva le menton. Plonger de nouveau dans cet océan m'enivrait.

« Pourquoi ? » bégayais je, encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Parce que j'en avais envie. » murmura t'il en esquissant un sourire des plus exquis.

Incapable de prononcer mot, je me contentais de sourire tandis qu'il me déposait de nouveau un léger baiser.

« Hey les tourtereaux, on rentre ! »

La voix d'Embry nous tira de notre doux rêve et Paul, légèrement agacé d'avoir été interrompu, m'entraina de sa main vers les autres.

A peine étions nous arrivés près de notre campement, que je croisais le regard et le sourire plus qu'équivoque d'Emily. Les joues légèrement rosées, je baissais la tête tout en souriant. Tous semblaient heureux de cette journée, à l'exception de Jake. Il s'obstinait à lancer des regards noirs de fureur à Paul tandis que je priais silencieusement qu'il ne rejoue pas la scène d'hier. Gênée, je me hâtais de marcher près d'Emily et Sam, laissant Paul et Jacob régler leur différend.

Le chemin se fit en silence, tous probablement éreintés de leur journée. Arrivés à la réserve, plus aucun des garçons ne nous suivaient hormis Jared. Épuisée et légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de discuter avec Jake et de revoir Paul, je remerciais mes modèles et rentrais chez moi, accompagnée de Jared.

Incompréhensible. Le chemin se fit également dans le silence. J'apercevais Jared, qui, de temps à autre, me jetait de bref regards inquiet. Pourquoi tous semblaient gênés de ma présence. Étais ce parce que j'avais laissé Paul m'embrasser ? Mal à l'aise, je le remerciais et entrais chez moi. Une fois la porte fermée, je me précipitais sous la douche. Une fois de plus, trop de questions sans réponses me brisaient le crâne. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Harassée, j'enfilais un jogging et un tee shirt avant de m'effondrer sur le canapé.

A peine avais je commencé à zapper les chaines de la télévision, que ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrait avec fracas et que Paul, plus furieux que jamais, s'approchait de moi.

« Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » bafouillais je apeurée.

Sans répondre, il s'approchait de moi, attrapait mon bras valide, me relevait et laissait éclater sa rage.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire qui t'as blessé ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurlait' il.

Incapable de prononcer mot, mon corps tout entier s'était mis à trembler. Sachant pertinemment de quoi il parlait mais ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait être au courant, je laissais mes larmes couler. Instantanément, il relâcha son emprise sans pour autant cesser de tonner.

« C'EST LUI ? C'EST LE MEC QUI ÉTAIT CHEZ TOI CE MATIN ?»

Il était si en colère, que ses membres se contractaient un à un. Tant soulagée qu'il le sache, qu'effrayée par sa fureur, j'acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête tremblant. Immédiatement, il m'entoura de ses bras tandis que je m'effondrais en larmes dans son cou, ne cessant de m'excuser.

« Bella, je te jure que je vais le tuer... »

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ **

**Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, comme d'hab. :) **

**Merci encore de votre soutient et de votre assiduité. Sans vous, cette fic n'aurait pas eu de suite. Alors MERCI.**

**A bientôt.**


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde !

En premier lieu, je suis désolée pour le retard mais avec l'attente des résultats, je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Maintenant que c'est fait et que j'ai eu mon année si durement méritée (merci aux divers encouragements que j'ai reçu de votre part ^^), je m'y suis remise avec passion.

Comme à l'accoutumée, un **ENORME MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews qui me permettent de trouver l'inspiration et de m'accrocher à cette fiction.

Tout comme vous, j'ai longuement attendu la branlée de Mike par notre magnifique et sexy Paul, maintenant que celle ci est faite, j'en suis toute euphorique.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Légèrement plus court que les précédents mais si intense que je ne pouvais pas en mettre d'avantage sans l'alourdir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_POV PAUL_**

Si quelque chose avait laissé présager que ma journée allait se terminer ainsi, j'étais littéralement passé à coté.

Des semaines qu'elle me rendait fou. Elle me possédait entièrement et rien n'y faisait. Bella ne me quittait jamais. De surcroit, j'avais la désagréable impression de ressembler à Jacob quelques jours auparavant. Tout comme lui, je vivais désormais pour Bella et dieu sait que j'en étais malade. Malgré tous mes efforts pour atténuer cette sensation, elle restait encrée en moi. Cette femme était tout à la fois mon bonheur et mon vice. Elle m'abimait autant qu'elle m'apaisait. Tout en elle m'attirait, tout sans exception et pourtant, j'exécrais tout ce qu'elle représentait. En son absence, mon cœur saignait de tristesse et en sa présence, il brulait d'envie. Elle me consumait littéralement. Tandis qu'elle envahissait chaque parcelle de mon être, j'apprenais à la découvrir. Plus les jours passaient et plus je l'aimais. Désormais, elle représentait tout ce que j'avais de plus cher. Je tenais à elle comme à ma propre vie. Sa pureté l'honorait et sa timidité l'embellissait.

Si par sa distance, elle m'affaiblissait, notre premier baiser m'avait comblé. Il n'avait ressemblé en rien à ce que j'avais imaginé. Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur de soie, d'un sucré enivrant et d'un parfum alléchant. A peine avais je posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, que je brûlais d'envie de la dévorer. Mais pour ne pas la froisser, je me devais d'être patient. Dieu sait qu'à son contact, chacun de mes membres tremblaient de plaisir. Si j'avais pu douter de mon amour pour elle, à cet instant, il n'avait été que décuplé. Pourtant là, mon cœur ne saignait plus d'amour mais brulait de rage. Elle était là, littéralement effondrée dans mes bras, pleurant toutes les larmes que son maigre corps pouvait produire. Elle était si frêle que s'en était déroutant. Mon besoin inconditionnel de la protéger me ronger les entrailles et me faisait perdre tout contrôle. J'enserrais délicatement sa taille tout en la maintenant fermement contre mon corps brûlant.

Tandis qu'elle pleurait, je repensais.

Tout avait commencé avec Emily. Après lui avoir soigné le poignet, elle ne semblait plus elle même. En ma présence, elle évitait soigneusement de me regarder, ne se contentant que d'acquiescer mes questions. Sam n'avait trouvé aucune explication plausible à ce changement de comportement et je m'étais résigné à chercher, pensant que ca passerait. Après quelques jours, la gène d'Emily ne semblait que s'intensifier, creusant un peu plus le fossé qui désormais nous séparait. Puis, ce fut le tour de Seth et de Jared. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de chez Bella le midi même, tous deux semblaient m'éviter. Seth était distant et ne cessait de se disputer avec son acolyte. Sur le chemin du retour, épuisé par ses enfantillages, j'avais stoppé mes deux frères et leur avait demandé ce qu'il se tramait. Jared avait royalement évité la question tandis que Seth, apeuré avait avoué. Si l'annonce de la présence d'un homme dans la maison de Bella m'avait irrité, apprendre qu'il la maltraitait m'avait rendu cinglé. Tel un forcené, j'avais empoigné Seth et l'avait poussé violement contre un arbre tandis que Jared, effrayé, continuait de parler. Ce dernier s'était empressé de m'expliquer qu'ils avaient vu les bleus sur ses épaules et ses bras sans omettre qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple drap de bain. Furieux, je m'étais précipité chez elle, laissant sans culpabilité mes deux frères terrorisés dans la forêt. La rage était telle que déraciner des arbres ne me soulageait en rien. Enragé, j'entrais sans vergogne dans la maison de Bella. Elle s'était levée précipitamment du canapé et les pulsations de son cœur m'indiquaient clairement qu'elle était apeurée. Intérieurement, je priais Dieu de ne pas me transformer. Dans une telle colère, je ne savais pus de quoi j'étais capable. A peine avais je ordonné à Bella de m'avouer la vérité, qu'elle s'était effondrée dans mes bras. Incapable de résister à sa détresse, j'enroulais mes bras tremblant autour de sa taille et tentais de la calmer en lui jurant que j'allais le tuer. Si une fois dans ma vie, j'étais persuadé de ce que j'allais faire, c'était bien celle çi. A mes yeux, cet homme était une proie et j'étais le chasseur. Je me jurais de le traquer jusqu'à ce que je l'étripe. Il avait bafoué l'honneur et la dignité de l'être que j'aimais, lui infligeant souffrances et torpeur. Pour cela, j'étais prêt à mettre ma propre vie en péril. M'imaginer lui arracher chacun de ses membres un par un m'enivrait. Tandis que je jubilais à ce qu'il allait subir, Bella relevait lentement la tête et m'affrontait. Ses prunelles chocolat étaient limpides de tristesse et inquiètes. Instantanément, elle annihilait ma colère.

« Paul. Je... suis tellement désolée. »

Sa douce voix emplit de pleurs me prit aux tripes et inconsciemment j'abdiquais.

« Je vais tout arranger. Il ne te toucheras plus jamais tu m'entends ? Je ne permettrais à personne de lever la main sur toi. »

Un sourire rassuré se dessinait sur la commissure de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. Cette femme aura eu raison de moi. J'essuyais délicatement du pouce une de ses larmes salées avant qu'elle ne s'effondre de nouveau sur moi, à l'exception près qu'elle ne s'était pas remise à pleurer. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes d'un mouvement bref et vif puis s'était légèrement reculée, gênée. Cette tension qui nous animait me rendait fou. Elle électrisait la pièce de sa présence et rendait l'atmosphère palpable. L'envie nous submergeait. Les pulsations de ses veines affirmant cette vérité, j'attrapais son visage et l'embrassait comme si ma vie en dépendait. Au comble de l'excitation, Bella fourrageait mes cheveux de sa main valide tandis que je caressais sans gène son corps frêle. Chaque courbe de son corps était parfaitement dessinée et malgré sa maigreur évidente, elle m'attirait plus que de raison. Comme envouté, je parcourais chaque recoin de sa bouche tout en la faisant reculer contre le mur. A bout de souffle, elle s'écartait de moi. Admirer ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouges de baisers et l'entendre respirer à tout rompre me grisait. Une furieuse envie de la dévêtir s'empara de moi. Imaginer son corps nu sous le mien fit gonfler chacun de mes muscles.

Tentant vainement de chasser ses pensées obscènes de mon esprit, elle osait de nouveau passer la main dans mes cheveux. Dieu, que c'était difficile de résister. J'haletais sans retenue tandis que je l'embrassais. Passionné, je la soulevais tandis qu'elle hoquetait de surprise et la déposais délicatement sur le canapé. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches et c'en était déroutant. Eprit d'amour, j'embrassais son cou tandis qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. A peine avais je commencé à déboutonner son chemisier et a caresser son ventre, qu'elle m'attrapait la main pour m'arrêter.

Etonné, je me stoppais net et la regardais interrogateur.

« Paul... Je... »

Elle hésitait... Ne sachant pas réellement si elle voulait parler. Plongeant mes prunelles noires dans les siennes, je réalisais qu'elle se sentait gênée. Me voulant rassurant, j'appuyais mon regard dans le sien. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle replaçait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux ébène derrière ses oreilles, ce qui n'avait pour effet que de décupler mon envie.

« Qu'il y a t'il ? » murmurais je légèrement essoufflé.

« Je n'ai jamais... »

Comprenant instantanément ce qu'elle essayait de me dire, un tendre sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

« Tu veux attendre ? » demandais je calmement.

« Non... mais je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

« Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je te le promets. »

Observant ses yeux emplit de larme, je ne pu que me résigner. Je voulais avant tout la protéger et lui enlever sa virginité sur le canapé de son salon ne me tentais en rien.

Je me relevais doucement tandis qu'elle m'observait d'un regard inquiet.

« Tu ne veux plus ? » bégaya t'elle en laissant couler une larme de nervosité.

Ne pouvant résister à cette femme, je m'allongeais de nouveau sur elle tout en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

« Bien sur que si. Bella, j'ai envie de toi plus que tout au monde mais je ne veux pas que ta première fois se passe sur un canapé et avec un poignet cassé. Elle se doit d'être parfaite. »

Rassurée, elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser.

« Comment l'as tu su ? »

Sa voix était pratiquement inaudible. Je sentais qu'elle appréhendait ma réaction et c'était justifié. Irrité de devoir aborder une nouvelle fois le sujet, j'inspirais profondément, tentant de maintenir ma concentration sur l'excitation qu'elle me procurait.

« Seth et Jared. Ils ont vu tes bleus. Et Emily avait déjà eu des doutes quand elle a vu ton poignet, bien trop abimé pour que ce ne soit que le coup que tu m'avais porté. »

J'avais débité ses paroles tout en regardant intensément l'écran noir de la télévision. Je ressentais les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'elle murmurait « Tout s'explique. »

Rassemblant mes forces, je me tournais vers elle, intrigué par sa réaction.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je... Je m'en doutais. Seth ne semblait plus le même après être venu et Jared n'a cessé de me poser des questions sur Mike durant le trajet. »

A l'entente de son prénom, mon corps tout entier se mit de nouveau à trembler. Inquiète, Bella avait posé une main hésitante sur mon épaule tout en m'intimant de me calmer. A son contact, tout s'était calmé et je me sentais apaisé.

« S'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Mais tout est arrangé maintenant. Je ne risque plus rien. »

« Ca c'est sur. » chuchotais je pour moi même.

« Comment ? »

Incapable de le lui répéter, je me contentais de l'enlacer. Tout en caressant ses doux cheveux, je murmurais « Je vais veiller sur toi Bella. »

Tout en prononçant ses mots, je fermais les yeux. Bella semblait également avoir fermé les siens, sa respiration était calme et paisible. Comblé par cette étreinte, je me laissais emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**_POV BELLA_**

J'ouvrais les yeux et me sentais perdue l'espace d'une seconde. J'étais intimement persuadée de m'être endormie sur le canapé et pourtant je me trouvais dans mon lit, emmitouflée sous les couvertures et entourée de bras puissants. Jetant un regard furtif sur le coté, j'apercevais Paul dans un sommeil profond. Torse nu, je scrutais intensément chacun de ses muscles. Il était parfait en tout point. Les courbes de son torse lui dessinaient de splendides pectoraux et celles de son ventre, d'innombrables abdominaux. Instantanément rassurée de sa présence, je me lovais plus que de raison contre son corps brulant. Cet homme était apaisant et dans ses bras, j'étais persuadée que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Ses muscles puissants m'entouraient et dieu que c'en était enivrant. Il se révélait être une toute autre personne que ce que j'avais pensé. Il était attentif, protecteur et prévenant. Toutefois, sa colère faisait incontestablement partie de lui et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en réchapper.

J'expirais de bonheur et resserrais son étreinte. Dos à lui, je calais ma respiration à la sienne et inconsciemment me rendormais.

* * *

Il y a quelques jours encore, me réveiller sous les cris hurlant du réveil m'aurait probablement irrité, pourtant là, j'ouvrais les yeux, sereine et paisible. Toutefois, la chaleur que j'avais ressentie la nuit même, n'était plus. J'étais seule. Si au début j'avais été frustrée de son départ impromptu, cette solitude inattendue m'avait permis de ressasser les événements passés. Rien ne laissait présager que nous allions être aussi proches. Paul m'avait littéralement fait tourné la tête. Il était tout ce que je haïssais mais également tout ce que j'aimais. Tout en cet homme suintait la passion. Une passion si dévorante, que j'en brulais de désir. En sa présence, j'étais tout à lui. Etrangement, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur se liait au sien et que ce lien indéfectible nous unissait pour l'éternité. Etais ce un truc de loup ? Je l'ignorais. Ce dont j'étais sûre c'était qu'il avait pris mon cœur. Des semaines que je n'avais pas repenser à _lui_. Paul annihilait toutes mes douleurs et dieu que je l'en remerciais. Le sentiment de n'avoir jamais vécu avant de le rencontrer faisait partie intégrante de ma vie. A ses cotés, je revivais. Il arrivait à me faire ressentir des choses que je ne soupçonnais même pas d'exciter. Si j'avais pensé avoir eu envie de coucher avec Edward, avec Paul cette pensée me rongeait les entrailles. Il était tout ce qu'une femme pouvait désirer et même sa rage en devenait passionnante. Il ne jouait pas. Il était et restait lui même dans toutes situations. Aucun grimage, aucune parodie, Paul était égal à lui même et assumer tant ses bons que ses mauvais cotés. Il ne se cachait pas et me dévoilait des aspects de son être jusqu'ici insoupçonnés. Il avait fait rebattre mon cœur et embellit ma vie. Toutefois, le seul détail qui restait à régler n'était pas des moindre. Mike. La veille il m'avait juré qu'il le tuerait et au plus profond de moi j'étais certaine qu'il le ferait. Même si Mike méritait une belle correction, je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Il me fallait trouver une solution pour calmer les pulsions assassines de Paul et je savais pertinemment qu'en plein accès de rage, il ne m'écouterait pas. Une seule et unique personne pouvait lui redonner la raison. Sam. Apaisée d'avoir trouver un semblant de solution, j'entrais dans la douche. Mon poignet ne me lançait plus et je priais que l'infirmière de l'école accepte de me retirer le plâtre. Après avoir enfilé un jean et un pull, je descendais et trouvais le mot que Charlie m'avait laissé, m'indiquant qu'il rentrerait tard et que je ne devais pas l'attendre pour dîner. Légèrement déçue, j'attrapais mon sac, claquais la porte et entrais dans ma camionnette. Mécontente de n'avoir pas aperçu Paul, je m'empressais de démarrer.

Sur le chemin, je constatais que l'arrivée de la meute avait bouleversé ma vie. Plus rien n'était comme avant. Si je reprenais goût à la vie, tout mon quotidien en avait été chamboulé. Chaque jour, j'avais cette incommensurable envie de les voir. Ils étaient devenu ma drogue et je ne pouvais m'en passer. Cette famille m'avait ouvert ses bras sans rien me demander en échange. Avec eux, j'étais moi. Plus aucun artifice ne dictait ma vie. Je vivais cette dernière comme je l'entendais. C'était si paradoxal d'avec les Cullen que s'en était déroutant. Edward avait voué chaque seconde de son temps à me protéger tel un nouveau né. Tous mes faits et gestes étaient calculés et répétés. Je n'avais cesse de jouer un rôle. Je me devais d'être reconnaissante et aimante pour tout ce qu'il m'apportait. Pourtant, toute l'affection qu'il m'offrait, me brimait. Il m'avait façonné tel l'être parfait dont il rêvait. Je n'avais jamais été moi, devant faire attention sans cesse à ne pas briser leur secret. Secret qui ne se révélait pas plus important que celui de ma nouvelle famille. Pourtant, porter le leur n'affectait en rien ma vie. La meute m'offrait un nouveau destin et m'acceptait telle que j'étais. Même ma légendaire maladresse ne les gênait en rien. A leurs cotés, j'apprenais à vivre.

Enjouée de ce nouvel avenir qui s'offrait à moi, je me garais et allais en classe. Sur le chemin, j'avais croisé Jessica, qui, effarée, par la présence de mon sourire, m'avait demandé si je n'allais pas mourir. Feignant un rictus en guise de réponse, j'entrais dans ma salle légèrement contrariée par sa réflexion.

Cette matinée avait été épuisante. Si je commençais à aller mieux, suivre les cours s'avérait être encore très difficile. Exténuée, je me contentais d'avaler quelques frites et une pomme sous le regard attentif de mes amis et retournais en cours, terminer cette longue, trop longue journée. La seule chose qui ne me faisait pas tomber d'épuisement était de penser à lui. L'envie de le voir me creusait les os. Je priais silencieusement que les heures s'écoulent vite afin de le rejoindre. A peine la cloche avait' elle sonné, que j'attrapais mon sac et sortais. Dans l'excitation générale, je tentais vainement de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Soulagée d'avoir réussi, je suppliais l'infirmière de me retirer le plâtre, feignant de plus avoir mal. Prise de pitié, elle abdiqua. Sentir ma main se libérer, me grisait. Pure extase. Si enfant, j'avais prié pour avoir un bras cassé et ne plus aller à l'école, aujourd'hui je suppliais pour garder mes deux mains valides. Heureuse d'avoir à nouveau tous mes membres, je parcourais les couloirs vides jusqu'à la sortie.

Mais à peine avais je posé un pied sur le parking, que je sentais un bras impatient me tirer violement sur le coté.

Surprise, je lâchais mon sac et contrainte, le suivais. Mike ne semblait pas vouloir desserrer son étreinte malgré mes supplications. Si j'avais juré à l'infirmière que je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur, la réalité était tout autre. De temps à autres, de violents pics tendaient chacun de mes muscles et la douleur en était assourdissante. Mike avait choisit le mauvais bras et la douleur reprenait ses droits. Effrayée par sa nervosité flagrante, je tentais vainement de le calmer.

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? » cracha t'il furieux.

« Si. Si bien sur. » Tentais je d'une voix tremblante dans le vain espoir qu'il me lâche.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

« De... quoi tu parles ? » bégayais je.

« C'étaient qui ces mecs chez toi ? » beugla t'il.

« Des amis. »

« C'est ça. Tu te tapes d'autres mecs derrière mon dos et tu n'assumes pas ! Tu n'es qu'une trainée ! »

Désormais, sa voix était emplit d'une rage certaine et ma frayeur ne faisait que redoubler. Le parking était vide, personne ne pouvait venir me secourir. J'étais une fois de plus livrée à cet homme. Rassemblant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrepris d'hausser le ton.

« Tu es complètement cinglé ! » tonnais je en me débattant.

« C'est toi qui est complètement folle. Tu m'appartiens et je t'interdis de te comporter comme une salope. » Hurla t'il en me plaquant contre le mur.

« Tu me dois le respect. Si tu ne le connais pas, je vais te l'inculquer ! »

Sur ces mots, j'avais aperçu sa main se lever et s'abattre sur moi. Effrayée, j'avais fermé les yeux et tentais de me protéger comme je le pouvais.

Toutefois, jamais elle ne m'effleura. Les hurlements de Paul avaient instantanément stoppé ceux de Mike. A peine avais je réouvert les yeux, que j'apercevais Paul se jeter sur mon bourreau. Achevé par le premier coup, Mike n'opposait plus aucune résistance tandis que Paul se déchainait. Tout en hurlant de rage, Paul abattait ses poings sur le corps de Mike. Ce dernier complètement sonné, répétait inlassablement les phrases de son agresseur. Paul lui faisait jurer que jamais plus il ne m'approcherait. Toutefois, insatisfait, Paul ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Tel un forcené, il continuait de faire pleuvoir ses coups sur le corps inconscient de Mike. Apeurée qu'il puisse le tuer, j'approchais lentement de lui et posais une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Paul... »

Il ne m'écoutait pas. Ravalant mes larmes, je m'agenouillais à ces cotés et lui attrapais le visage.

« Paul ! Paul, je t'en pris, regarde moi. REGARDE MOI ! » Avais je hurlé à mon tour.

Surpris, il tourna sa tête vers la mienne et une fois de plus, je me perdais dans cet océan noirâtre que m'offrait ses iris.

« Tout va bien. Je n'ai rien. Arrêtes s'il te plait. » L'implorais je en pleurant.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella ! »

Ses murmures ne me faisaient que l'aimer l'avantage. Apaisé de ma présence, il me caressait le visage comme pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas blessée et m'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette passion qui nous animait ne nous quittait jamais.

« J'aurais pu le tuer. Si tu ne m'avait pas arrêté, je te jure que... »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Il ne me fera plus jamais de mal. »

Jetant un regard furtif vers le visage ensanglanté de Mike qui bafouillait quelques mots incompréhensibles, j'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro des pompiers. Rassurée que cette situation n'est pas tournée au drame, j'entrais dans la camionnette tandis que mon sauveur enfourchait sa moto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je garais cette maudite voiture sur le bas coté et allais rejoindre Paul adossé contre la porte. Cette scène ressemblait étrangement à la première fois où j'avais pensé qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait.

« Entres, je vais soigner ça. » déclarais je en indiquant du doigt ses poings ensanglantés.

« Je ne peux pas rester Bella. »

Si mon cœur avait pu se déchirer en mille morceaux, à cet instant il l'aurait fait.

« P... Pourquoi ? » murmurais je tristement.

« Je reviendrais te voir plus tard mais là, je dois partir. »

« Non. Restes s'il te plait. » le suppliais je en posant mes deux mains sur son torse.

Telle une décharge électrique, je retirais instantanément mes mains de lui tandis qu'il reculait.

« Tu ne comprends pas Bella. »

« Non. Explique moi. »

« J'étais prêt à tuer cet homme pour toi. » ragea t'il énervé.

Submergé par l'émotion et la colère, tous ses muscles se contractaient. Son contrôle de soi l'abandonnait et il était prêt à exploser. Ses yeux n'étaient plus doux d'amour mais noirs de rage. Inquiète, je posais une main sur la sienne tandis qu'à mon contact, il reculait de nouveau. Comme une brulure insoutenable, Paul contractait sa bouche et avalait son cri.

« Paul... »

Mon chuchotement imperceptible ne lui avait pas échappé, pourtant, il ne cédait pas.

« Je suis désolé. »

A peine avait' il prononcé ses mots et déposé un léger, bien trop léger, baiser sur mon front, qu'il enfourchait de nouveau sa moto et disparaissait.

Seule sur le perron, je restais estomaquée. Pour me protéger, il avait risqué tant sa propre vie que celle de Mike. La colère l'avait aveuglé et elle semblait le détruire à petit feu. Peu à peu il perdait le contrôle et je savais qu'un jour elle le dominerait. A cet instant précis, je réalisais que cet homme, bien que sur de lui et imbu de sa personne avait une faille. Et que cette faille c'était moi.

* * *

Voilà ! :)

J'espère que la dérouillée de Mike vous a fait plaisir. Mais qui nous dit qu'il ne reviendra pas à la charge pour se venger... ou peut être qu'il se trouvera de nouveaux alliés... (Hahaha mystére ! :)))

En tout cas, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez de nouveau au rendez-vous pour le prochain.

Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Sachez que se sont toutes vos gentilles reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer.

Bonne semaine.

A très vite.

**PS : Un GRAND merci à tous et toutes celles qui me suivent et dont ma fiction fait partie de leurs favoris ! Vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir. 3**


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, un **GRAND MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews. Comme d'habitude, elles sont touchantes et tellement agréables à lire. Alors encore **MERCI**. Sans vous, cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Dans un deuxième temps, je tiens à m'excuser du retard. Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre un chapitre. :)

Mais je tiens à préciser que j'écris en fonction du temps qu'il m'est accordé (c'est à dire très très peu depuis le début des vacances) et de mon inspiration. Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous savent de quoi je parle ! Manque de temps, d'inspi... Pas bon ménage !

Toutefois, je suis revenue avec un chapitre assez intense et espère vraiment que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous et que ça vous plaira.

(Sachez que la suite est déjà en préparation ! ^^)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**POV BELLA**_

Une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Paul. Sept jours interminables pendant lesquels je perdais pied. Si au début je n'en avais pas été réellement atteinte, aujourd'hui son absence était devenue une véritable torture. Paul était mon addiction et le manque rongeait chaque parcelle de mon âme. Cet homme me possédait entièrement. Loin de lui, mon cœur hurlait de tristesse. Ce besoin inconditionnel de le sentir près de moi, mettait ma patience à rude épreuve. Si les premiers jours, j'avais harcelé la meute pour avoir de ses nouvelles, aujourd'hui je n'essayais même plus. Chacun d'entre eux, se voulant rassurant, me répétait inlassablement les mêmes phrases. Pourtant, à chaque conversation, leurs visages les trahissaient. Ils étaient tout autant inquiets que moi. Paul n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis l'altercation d'avec Mike. Un soir où tous avaient trop bu, Sam m'avait confié qu'il lui arrivait souvent de disparaître ainsi, lorsque la colère et la rage le consumaient. Feignant d'être rassurée, j'avais esquissé un sourire, mais les jours passaient et Paul ne réapparaissait pas. Puis, le manque avait cédé place à la colère. Je lui en voulais terriblement de m'avoir abandonné. J'en arrivais même à le haïr. Sentiment irrationnel, étant donné que je l'aimais à en mourir.

L'énervement et l'inquiétude dictaient mon quotidien. Regarder les heures passer était devenu un véritable calvaire. A chaque sortie de lycée, à chaque regard par la fenêtre ou à chaque coucher, j'espérais, pire, je priais pour l'apercevoir. Mais rien ne semblait le faire revenir. Tous les soirs, comme à l'accoutumée, je m'endormais contrariée et exténuée d'avoir tant attendue.

* * *

_**POV PAUL**_

Être loin d'elle me rongeait les entrailles. M'éloigner avait été si difficile, que je ne cessais de me culpabiliser. Pourtant, ce retrait c'était révélé inévitable. A ses cotés, ma vie prenait tout son sens mais elle me consumait. Bella était tant mon ange que mon démon. Elle avait le don de faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi, mais aussi le pire. Elle me tuait l'âme à petit feu. Pour elle, j'étais prêt à tout et c'est ce qui m'effrayait. Contrôler l'intensité de mes sentiments s'était avéré de plus en plus compliqué et ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait fait que confirmer mes craintes. Peu à peu, je perdais le contrôle. Je n'étais plus maitre de moi même et ne pouvais plus me permettre de prendre des risques. Si avant de la rencontrer, j'étais fougueux et inconscient, aujourd'hui, je me devais de la protéger. Cette imprégnation avait changé le cours de ma vie. Elle était si intense qu'elle me brulait de l'intérieur. Quotidiennement, je sentais mon cœur s'échapper de ma poitrine et se lier à celui de Bella. Plus rien ne m'appartenait. Inconsciemment, elle m'avait tout pris et s'habituer à cette sensation était plus compliqué que ce que j'avais pensé.

J'avais passé cette semaine replié sur moi même, cherchant désespérément à comprendre. En vain, chacune de mes pensées lui étaient dédiées. J'avais déraciné une forêt entière et tué des centaines de biches, que dieu m'en pardonne, mais rien n'y faisait. Bella ne me sortait jamais de la tête. Elle embuait mon cerveau jusqu'à le dévorer. Si au début, je m'étais forcé à ne pas prendre de ses nouvelles, j'avais finalement craqué et demandé à Sam de m'en donner. Sam, mon frère, ma conscience m'avait rejoint quelques jours plus tard. Il m'avait tant aidé, que ma simple vie ne me permettrait jamais de le remercier comme il se devait. Il avait passé des heures à me parler pour me faire accepter la vérité. Bella ne me quitterait jamais. L'imprégnation avait été si puissante, que rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Elle faisait partie intégrante de mon corps et de ma vie et pour avancer, je devais l'accepter. Plus sage que jamais, Sam avait attendu le moment propice pour m'informer que Bella était enragée. Elle m'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir abandonné. A cette nouvelle, je m'étais instantanément transformé et avais de nouveau déraciné quelques arbres. Force était de reconnaître à Sam qu'il avait tout son possible pour m'apaiser mais la colère était un sentiment si puissant que je n'arrivais pas encore à le contrôler. J'avais passé des années à haïr tant les hommes que les femmes et aujourd'hui, je devais apprendre à aimer, sans restriction, une femme, qui comble de l'ironie, ne me ressemblait en rien. Pourtant, à peine avais je entendu Sam me parlait d'elle, que le manque me torturait de nouveau. Tout me manquais. Loin de mes frères, je n'étais plus entier, loin d'elle, je dépérissais. Ce soir là, j'avais décidé, l'éloignement avait trop duré, je me devais de retrouver ceux que j'aimais.

* * *

_**POV BELLA**_

Ce matin là, c'en était trop. J'en devenais malade. A peine levée et déjà excédée, j'attrapais mon sac et partais au lycée. Au comble de l'agacement, j'acceptais l'invitation de Jessica au cinéma. Depuis que Mike, en état de commotion cérébrale, était à l'hôpital et pensant probablement que je l'avais corrigé comme il se devait, Jessica était redevenue mon amie. Elle ne cessait de me suivre et de conter mes exploits à qui voulait l'entendre. Extérieurement, je rentrais dans son jeu et en plaisantais, intérieurement, je hurlais de rage. Ressasser ce moment, revenait à penser à lui. Lui, toujours lui. Je me languissais tant de son retour. Chaque parcelle de son être me manquait. Comble de tout, même son air hautin infatigablement dessiné sur son visage me manquait. Se battre contre le temps était devenu épuisant.

Irritée par l'engouement incessant de Jess et le temps qui se faisait languir, j'enfilais le nouveau jean que j'avais acheté et passais un pull tandis que la sonnette de la porte retentissait. Epuisée à l'avance d'aller voir un film qui ne me convenait pas, j'ouvrais la porte d'un air nonchalant.

Si je n'avais pas sentie ma main partir, la douleur qui envahissait chacun de mes muscles me paralysait. Mais, telle une forcenée, je réitérais mon geste en hurlant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et acceptait sans broncher mon courroux. Son impassivité me mettant dans une colère noire, je me surprise à frapper son torse de toutes mes forces. N'arrivant plus à retenir mes lares de soulagement, je les laissais couler une à une sur mes joues brûlantes de rage. Probablement touché dans sa fierté, il stoppa ma folie et plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Incapable de réagir autrement, j'enroulais instantanément mes bras autour de son cou et liais mes lèvres aux siennes comme si ma vie en dépendait. Si j'avais pensé que notre premier baiser m'avait comblé, celui ci m'emplissait de désir.

A bout de souffle, je m'écartais légèrement de lui et l'affrontais. Le soulagement que j'éprouvais n'atténuait en rien la colère qui me rongeait. A nouveau prise de spasmes, je le refrappais non plus de colère, mais d'apaisement. Tandis qu'il bloquait plus fermement mes poignets contre son torse et appuyait son front contre le mien, je respirais de nouveau. Sentir son souffle se mêler au mien m'électrisait.

« Je suis désolé Bella. » murmura t' il chaudement.

« Tu mens. » assénais je encore furieuse.

« Etre loin de toi été terriblement dur. Si dur que j'en devenais fou. » Chuchotait' il d'une voix calme.

« Alors pourquoi es tu partis ? Tu nous as laissé UNE SEMAINE sans nouvelles. J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Tu sais ce que ça représente une semaine ? » M'emportais je en brisant notre étreinte.

« Tu t'inquiétais ? Je pensais que tu étais folle de rage.»

De nouveau énervée par sa question des plus stupides, je tournais les talons en criant.

« Tu es un idiot ! A ton avis ? Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'en me laissant là sans nouvelles, après ce qu'il s'était passé, me rendrait dingue ! Bien sur que j'étais inquiète, si inquiète que j'étais folle de rage. Tu m'as abandonné sans même me donner une explication, ni même un signe de vie.»

A peine avais je terminé cette phrase débitée plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé, que je rentrais et claquais la porte. Paul était également entré en trombe dans la pièce et m'avait attrapé fermement le bras, me forçant à me retourner.

« Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé. Crois moi. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'avais juste besoin de... »

« De quoi ? Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin de disparaître, il aurait suffit de me le dire. » le coupais je excédée.

« Quoi ? » crachat' il à son tour contrarié.

« Tu as pensé que je ne voulais plus être avec toi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Peut être que tu regrettais et que ça t'a fait changé d'avis ! » Tranchais je fermement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Muscles contractés, les yeux de Paul virèrent aux noirs et inconsciemment il se mit à trembler de colère. La situation n'augurait rien de bon mais dictée, tant par la rage que par le soulagement, je n'en démordais pas.

« JE ME SUIS IMPREGNE DE TOI ! JE NE POURRAIS PLUS JAMAIS ETRE AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! Je suis lié à toi ! TU COMPRENDS CA ? » Hurla t'il emplit de colère.

A cette révélation, je perdais tous mes moyens et le peu de sang-froid qu'il me restait, s'échappait. J'étais littéralement paralysée. Je ne comprenais en rien ce que signifiait une imprégnation mais entendre que je n'étais qu'une obligation m'achevait.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu passes tout ton temps avec moi ! C'est parce que tu n'as pas le choix ? » Tonnais je en retenant mes larmes.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Bella ! » clama t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Choquée par la vérité, je retirais violemment ma main de la sienne et reculais jusqu'à sentir la rampe d'escalier s'enfoncer dans mon dos.

« Que je suis stupide ! » murmurais je, effondrée en roulant des yeux.

« Stupide ? »

Paul parût si étonné de ma remarque, qu'il se détendit aussitôt. Muscles relâchés, il me toisait d'un air inquiet.

« D'avoir pensé qu'un mec comme toi puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi ! Quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant. Une simple humaine, qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire, pas même un petit quelque chose qui la rendrait unique. »

Automatiquement, je crachais chaque mot que j'avais entendu sortir de la bouche de mon ancienne famille. Y repenser était une torture insoutenable. Un soir où je m'étais disputé avec Edward, Rosalie m'avait alpagué et s'était fait un malin plaisir de me sortir ses paroles, mots pour mots. Paroles, qui m'avaient transpercées de part de part. Elles s'étaient révélées si vraies, qu'elles m'avaient détruites. Et si j'avais eu le droit d'espérer le soutien d'Edward, il n'en avait été rien.

« Bella. Arrête. Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

Il avait accompagné ses mots d'un geste rassurant que je m'empressais d'éviter.

« Vas t'en ! Trouves toi une autre imprégnée ou je ne sais quoi, vas où tu as envie, fais ce que tu veux et avec qui tu veux mais oublies moi ! » Hurlais je en courant dans ma chambre.

Prononcer ses mots avait été tout aussi dur que d'accepter la véracité d'une imprégnation. Je n'en avais pas pensé un mot et j'étais intimement persuadée de l'avoir blessé. Mais avais je eu tort ? Je devais me protéger d'une énième souffrance quel qu'en était le prix à payer.  
Allongée sur mon lit, je suffoquais. Mon cœur saignait de tristesse et mon âme s'en trouvait brisée. Je pleurais d'incompréhension sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

« Bella. »

Le murmure de Paul me fit frissonner. Malgré la blessure, sa présence m'apaisait. J'entendais la porte se refermer derrière lui et sentais qu'il s'installait sur le lit. A peine assis, sa main puissante caressait délicatement mes épaules.

« Vas t'en ! » tentais je dans un souffle tout en espérant qu'il reste.

« Ne sois pas bornée. Laisses moi t'expliquer ce qu'est une imprégnation. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. » baragouinais je dans mon oreiller.

Mensonge éhonté. J'en mourrais d'envie.

« Bella, lorsque tu t'imprègnes d'une personne, plus rien ne compte à part elle. Ton cœur est automatiquement lié au sien. Tu ne peux plus respirer, ni manger, ni même vivre sans elle. Mais ce n'est pas un déchirement. Elle te permet de trouver ton âme sœur. »

« Mais je deviens une obligation. Tu ne peux plus faire ce que tu veux, ni sortir avec qui tu veux, je te vole ta vie et tu te dois de le subir, parce que tu n'as pas d'autres choix. » Murmurais je encore perdue.

« Tu ne comprends pas Bella. Tu ne me voles rien. Au contraire, ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Chacun de tes faits et gestes m'importe, tes décisions, ta vie, je dépends entièrement de toi et tu n'y peux rien. Mon cœur est lié au tien. »

« Tout comme le mien. » chuchotais je pour moi même.

Je me mordais la lèvre supérieure, persuadée qu'il avait entendu mais Paul feignait le contraire et je l'en remerciais.

« Alors pourquoi es tu parti ? » demandais je en me retournant vers lui.

Il était si imposant et si rassurant que s'en était déroutant.

« Bella, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Guidé par mon envie de te protéger, la colère s'est décuplée et je me suis surpris à vouloir, au plus profond de moi, tuer ce mec. Pour toi, j'étais prêt à lui arracher chacun de ses membres sans une once d'états d'âme et en y éprouvant du plaisir. Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable Bella. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te blesser. Et pour ça, je devais aller me ressourcer, loin de toi. Mais saches que passer cette semaine loin de toi a été une véritable torture. »

Il avait accompagné chaque mot d'une douce caresse sur mon visage. Le souffle de ses phrases me faisait vibrer de plaisir et sentir ses doigts essuyer chacune de mes larmes, m'apaisais.

« Je me dois de respecter chacune de tes décisions même si je ne les approuve pas alors si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, je m'en irais. »

Affolée par sa question silencieuse, je m'empressais de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes lui étouffant un hoquet de surprise.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. » murmurais je, lèvres collées aux siennes.

Probablement soulagé de ma réponse, Paul expira à pleins poumons et m'embrassa de plus belle. Ses lèvres sucrées m'enivraient. Nous étions une fois de plus proches, trop proches mais dieu, que ça faisait du bien. A ses cotés, j'étais de nouveau entière et inconsciemment, je m'abandonnais sans restriction à cet homme qui me comblait.

Je sentais les mains de mon acolyte se perdre sur mon corps tremblant d'envie. Son baiser était si imaginatif qu'il pouvait à lui seul dresser l'inventaire de tout ce qui pouvait advenir cette nuit là. De la tendresse à la sauvagerie, tout en cet homme n'était que passion. Il était si impulsif et si doux à la fois que s'en était grisant. Chacun de ses gestes était calculé à la perfection. Ses mains effleuraient délicatement chaque partie de mon corps tandis que sa bouche fouillait avec véracité chaque recoin de la mienne.

Désormais sur moi, il me dominait de toute sa taille tout en s'adonnant à ne pas m'écraser. Me relevant suffisamment pour retirer mon pull, ses yeux perçants me détaillaient sans retenue. Légèrement gênée, je replaçais nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles et esquissais un léger sourire. Geste habituel qui semblait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, puisqu' instinctivement, il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. La nuit tombait et le noir envahissait discrètement la pièce, laissant place à une ambiance feutrée.

« Je pourrais te dévorer... »

Son murmure des plus sauvages, m'enflammait. Guidée par mon envie, je lui retirais son tee shirt, dévoilant un à un chacun de ses muscles si parfaitement dessiné. Je lui livrais mon corps et il en disposait bien volontiers. Il embrassait mon cou, puis descendait délicieusement sur ma poitrine encore recouverte de mon soutien-gorge. Je remerciais Dieu d'avoir choisit celui légèrement recouvert d'une dentelle. De baisers aux légères morsures, Paul m'extasiait. Incapable de réfléchir, je me laissais animer par cette tentation si longuement refoulée. Sentir son torse nu contre le mien m'emplissait d'avidité.

Mais à peine avait' il entreprit de déboutonner mon jean, que j'entendais la voix rauque de mon père résonner du salon.

« Bella ? Tu es là ? »

« Oui... Papa. J'... arrive. » Criais je entre deux baisers.  
Malgré la présence de mon père, Paul ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

« Paul... » Soufflais je malgré moi.

« Je dois descendre. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le coté sans réprimer un grognement d'agacement.

« Je croyais qu'il n'était pas là les soirs de semaine ! »

Même enfoui dans l'oreiller, j'avais parfaitement perçu le ton irrité qu'il avait emprunté.

« Ca dépend des soirs. Et je te signale que j'avais quelque chose de prévu normalement donc je n'étais pas censée être encore chez moi. »

« Ah oui ? Et avec qui ? »

Son ton défiant et emplit de sous entendu me fit vibrer.

« Avec un mec. » répliquais je le plus naturellement possible avant de me lever.

Encore assis sur le lit, Paul me fit basculer en arrière et s'allongea une nouvelle fois sur moi. Il n'était pas en colère, loin de là mais semblait vouloir me démontrer que je lui appartenais. Son air hautain et sur de lui avait repris place sur son magnifique visage dont la mâchoire carrée dessinait avec insistance sa puissance. Ses yeux reflétaient un air des plus malin et à peine avais je reposé mes mains sur ses épaules nues, que tout mon corps le réclamait.

« Jaloux ? » jouais je en souriant, un air de défi dans les yeux.

Il esquissa un sourire face à mon aplomb et s'effondra sur moi. Désormais, il savait pertinemment comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi. Un simple baiser langoureux et emplit de passion suffisait à ce que j'abdique.

« Jamais. » chuchota t'il à bout de souffle, l'audace et la fierté ornant son visage.

« Tu m'énerves. » étouffais je de frustration en le poussant.

J'aurais parié ma propre vie, qu'il s'était décalé de lui même mais me complaisais à penser que j'avais réussi à le pousser.

Je reboutonnais mon jean tandis qu'il enfilait son tee shirt, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres. Il se bornait à me fixer pour me faire craquer.

« Je devais aller au cinéma avec Jessica. » soufflais je, agacée par son air triomphant.

Si fière de lui, Paul esquissa un large sourire me laissant le loisir de contempler ses dents d'une blancheur impeccable.

Frustrée d'avoir aussi facilement craquée, j'ouvrais la porte et descendais rejoindre mon père dans la cuisine.

« Salut papa ! » clamais je d'un ton faussement joyeux.

« Tu ne devais pas aller au cinéma ? »

Premier assaut. Il me fallait lui trouver une excuse plausible, ce qui en vérité, s'avérait très compliqué. Encore sonnée par nos ébats non achevés, je me trouvais dans une totale incapacité de réfléchir.

« Je suis passé lui apporter son sac de cours qu'elle avait oublié à la réserve. »

Surprise d'entendre la voix de Paul, je sursautais. J'étais si intimement persuadée qu'il s'était jeté par la fenêtre pour éviter mon père, que je restais hébétée par sa présence. Mais à bien observer mon père, il semblait encore plus ahuri que moi. Il paraissait tout à la fois contrarié que ravie de sa présence.

« Ah ! Bien. Et, tu es resté ici ? » Questionna mon père encore perturbé par la présence d'un autre homme dans la maison.

« Oui. Je voulais m'assurer que Bella allait diner avant de partir. »

L'aplomb de Paul m'impressionnait. A l'inverse d'_Edward_, qui s'était toujours borné à éviter le regard de Charlie, Paul le soutenait sans aucune gène. Il en arrivait même le déstabiliser.

« Bien. Bien. Il faut qu'elle mange, tu as raison. » Baragouina t'il en se lavant les mains.

Gênée qu'ils abordent le sujet de mon poids, je tentais de me retirer discrètement. En vain, Paul me barrait littéralement le passage, feignant de ne même pas m'avoir vu. Je soufflais d'agacement et me laissais tomber sur une des quatre chaises qui entourait la table.

« Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? » demandais je à mon père.

« Si, je vais y retourner. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

La tension était lourde. Paul était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis que Charlie tournait en rond dans la cuisine.

« Hum... Paul c'est ça ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

J'étais si étonnée qu'il connaisse son prénom, que je manquais de m'étouffer.

« Sais tu si Billy est à la réserve ? »

« Je suppose oui. »

« Bien. Bien. Et que fais tu dans la vie ? »

« Papa ! » m'exaspérais je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui. Bien... Je vais y aller. Ne rentre pas trop tard. » Marmonna t'il en m'embrassant légèrement la joue.

A peine avait' il serré la main de Paul, qu'il disparaissait. De nouveaux seuls, j'expirais de soulagement. Charlie n'avait rencontré qu'_Edward _et n'en avait gardé qu'un très mauvais souvenir. La première fois qu'il lui avait demandé la permission de m'emmener jouer au baseball, Charlie m'avait retrouvé à l'hôpital. Quant à la deuxième, après avoir ameuté la terre entière, il avait fini par me retrouver, effondrée et blessée. Si j'avais été persuadée qu'il n'accepterait plus jamais de rencontrer un de mes copains, là, je remettais en question mes certitudes. Étonnamment, la présence de Paul n'avait pas eu l'air de le gêner. Il avait paru plus surpris qu'enragé et j'en étais encore bouleversé. Sur l'instant, j'en avais presque oublié la présence de Paul.

« Ton père à raison. »

A l'entente de sa voix suave, je tressaillais. Instantanément, je me levais et le regardais perplexe.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Si ce compliment avait pu faire cesser mon cœur de battre, je serais morte dans l'instant. Gênée et ne sachant quoi répondre, je replaçais machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles et baissais les yeux. Geste, qui pour une fois, devait déplaire à Paul, parce qu'il s'empressa de me relever le menton, d'un geste parfaitement délicat.

« Tu es loin d'être insignifiante Bella. »

Mon cœur cognait si fort contre ma poitrine, qu'il me déchirait les entrailles. Une soudaine envie de pleurer s'empara de moi mais à peine les larmes envahissaient mes yeux, qu'il m'embrassait.

Ce baiser n'était ni torride, ni sauvage. Il était juste emplit d'une sensualité à en faire tomber plus d'une. Il était juste parfait...

A peine se retirait' il, que je réalisais une fois de plus, à quel point je l'aimais. Si j'avais pensé avoir aimer _Edward_, là, mon cœur tout entier ne réclamait que lui.

« Au fait, comment mon père connaît' il ton prénom ? » demandais je curieuse.

« Je t'ai... »

Le hurlement était si strident, que Paul en fronça les sourcils. Ses frères l'appelaient. Son visage si tantôt apaisé, était désormais, grimé par l'inquiétude. Il jeta un regard perçant à travers la fenêtre et un à un, chacun de ses muscles se tendait.

« Je dois y aller. » affirma t'il fermement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demandais je, surprise.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Aussi vite qu'il avait parlé, Paul s'était dirigé dans l'entrée.

« Je passe te voir plus tard. »

Frustrée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui envoyer un pic des plus mérités.

« Plus tard, dans une semaine ? »

« Cette nuit. » dégaina t'il sans un sourire.

« Ok. » répliquais je démunie.

Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi. Il redevenait en tout point, le Paul que j'avais connu à l'exception près, qu'il me déposait un tendre baiser.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Si j'en avais toujours voulu à _Edward_ pour sa protection sans nom, sa mise en garde était des plus romantique.

« Je récupèrerai ma moto plus tard. »

A peine avait' il prononcé ses mots, que je l'observais courir plus vite que jamais et s'engouffrer dans les bois.

Son air inquiet m'avait réellement perturbé et le feulement de Sam n'avait pas été le même que celui que j'avais entendu la première fois dans la forêt. Il était plus imposant, plus sérieux, comme si il prévenait de l'arrivée d'une menace imminente.

Encore troublée par cette situation, je n'entendais même pas Jessica me parler.

« Ohé ! Bella ? Tu es prête ? »

Les doigts agités de Jessica devant mes yeux, me firent revenir à la réalité.

« Quoi ? Mais... Heu... Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ? » Demandais je étonnée de sa présence.

« Deux secondes probablement. Tu avais l'air subjugué par cette saloperie de forêt. »

« Oui. Non. Bref, oui je prends ma veste et j'arrive. » Marmonnais je avant d'entrer.

Chose faite, je démarrais la camionnette et emmenais mon amie à Port Angeles. Entendre les jérémiades de Jessica m'épuisait. Elle avait le don de se plaindre pour dix milles personnes. N'écoutant qu'à moitié ses déboires amoureux, je me contentais d'hocher la tête et de murmurer des « Mmmm. » en guise d'acquiescement.

« Tu sais que Mike sors demain ! »

A cette révélation, j'avais faillit emboutir la voiture de devant.

« Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ? »

« C'est sa mère qui l'a dit à la mienne. »

J'étouffais difficilement ma salive et me garais.

« Je crois qu'il n'osera plus t'approcher, après ce que tu lui as fait. » s'exclama t'elle en riant.

« Je l'espère. » murmurais je encore abasourdie.

A peine le film avait' il commencé, que je repensais à Paul. Cette situation n'augurait rien de bon et le retour de Mike n'allait l'arranger en rien. Tracassée de le recroiser au lycée et de tout ce qui s'en suivait, je passais le film à m'engloutir de popcorns. Le ventre gonflé et une désagréable envie de vomir me tiraillant l'estomac, je déposais Jessica chez elle et rentrais.

Cette soirée avait été pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginé. Elle avait été longue et dénuée d'intérêts, de surcroit, j'avais un mal de ventre à m'en tordre les tripes. Éreintée, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

La pluie battante contre les fenêtres grésillait inlassablement dans mes tympans. Lassée, je m'engouffrais sous la couette. Paul n'avait pas réapparu de la soirée et l'inquiétude ne me quittait pas. Nombre de fois cette nuit là, j'avais eu l'impression d'entendre mille et un feulement mais à peine avais je ouvert les yeux, qu'un silence de plomb régnait en maitre dans la chambre. Agitée par son absence, j'avais du mal à me rendormir. Le moindre bruit me faisait penser qu'enfin il était revenu. Fatiguée de ne pas trouver le sommeil, je m'étais résignée à attendre.

Lorsqu' enfin je fermais les yeux, j'entendais la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir silencieusement. Je devais admettre qu'une once de peur me faisait frissonner mais feignant le contraire, je me retournais.

Mon cœur avait manquait un battement si long, qu'il m'avait laissé le loisir de penser qu'il ne repartirait jamais.

Je me levais précipitamment tandis que Paul s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

« Oh mon dieu, que c'est' il passé ? » m'emportais je en allumant ma lampe de chevet et en lui attrapant le visage.

« Rien de grave. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Murmura t'il en grimaçant de douleur.

Son épaule auparavant nue, était désormais tatouée d'une morsure des plus imposante.

« Mais si c'est grave. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. » M'affolais je.

A peine avais je fais un pas, que la main de Paul me retenait.

« Bella, je guéris tout seul. Ca va se refermer. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« C'est un truc de loup... » Plaisanta t'il en souriant.

Si j'avais pensé qu'il me mentait pour ne pas être blessé dans sa fierté, je restais littéralement subjuguée quand les traces de morsures disparaissaient.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandais je tout de même inquiète.

« Demain. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Je vais bien, contrairement à toi. » assénais je, ébahie.

« Je vais bien. Sam m'a remis l'épaule, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant que la douleur disparaisse. »

« Tu es sur ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? » demandais je en m'asseyant à ses cotés.

« J'en suis sur. Toi ca va ? »

« Je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles. Jamais. » Chuchotais je en me perdant dans l'océan noirâtre qui désormais m'appartenais.

« Je te le promets. »

Sentir son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, ses doigts brûlants sur mon visage gelé, l'eau ruisselant de ses cheveux sur mes épaules, avaient eu raison de moi...

* * *

Cette nuit là, Paul avait tout repris depuis le début. J'avais découvert un corps qui s'était révélé être la perfection même, lui laissant le loisir de contempler le mien sans en être gênée. Le désir avait été si fort, que je n'avais pas pu lui résister. Il avait été délicat et tendre mais aussi passionné et sauvage. Il m'avait accordé le temps nécessaire pour prendre possession de lui et quelle extase. Je lui avais livrée tout ce que je possédais et il en avait pris grand soin. Nous avions liés notre destin par nos corps. Rien de ce que j'avais pu imaginer, ne pouvait égaler ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre. Paul m'avait comblé.

Reprenant difficilement ma respiration, je lui déposais un énième baiser avant de me lover contre son torse imposant.

Ce dernier enroula instinctivement ses bras autour de mon corps tandis que le souffle de sa respiration me berçait.

A peine avais je ouvert les yeux, que je sentais deux bras puissants m'entouraient, m'offrant une protection des plus apaisante.

Je me retournais délicatement et le contemplais sans m'en priver.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Sa voix encore endormie n'en était pas moins mélodieuse.

« Oui et toi ? » demandais je en m'appuyant sur lui pour l'observer d'avantage.

« Parfaitement. » répliqua t'il en esquissant un sourire coquin.

Instantanément, je sentais mes joues s'empourprées et me laissa tomber sur son torse.

« Tu as aimé ? »

« Tout était parfait. » chuchotais je tandis qu'il me serrait fermement dans ses bras.

« J'en suis ravi. »

Me réveiller auprès de lui était des plus grisant et sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps me rassurait.

« Ton épaule va mieux ? » questionnais je en me souvenant de la raison de sa venue.

« Oui ca va. Je ne sens pratiquement plus rien. »

« Tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? » tentais je vainement.

« Bella... » S'exaspéra t'il en me mettant sur le coté et en me déposant un baiser.

Insatiable et prise d'une folle envie, je laissais glisser mes mains le long de son torse. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le faire flancher. Paul, se redressa au dessus de moi et m'enflamma tout le corps de ses baisers.

Contrairement à cette nuit, ils étaient plus bestiaux, révélant l'immensité du loup qui sommeillait en lui. Prise de frénésie, je répondais sans demander mon reste. Tandis que je fourrageais ses cheveux, il laissa glisser sa main le long de mon corps, me procurant mille frissons.

« Bella ! Tu vas être en retard ! »

La voix de Charlie résonnait si fort, que je compris qu'il était dans le couloir.

« Oui. Oui. Je suis presque prête. » Criais je en jetant un regard sur le réveil.

Surprise, je m'empressais de repousser l'homme qui partageait désormais ma vie et m'enroulais dans un peignoir. Cette fois ci, Paul se résigna sans omettre de souffler et se rhabilla.

« J'aurais aimé que tu n'ais pas cours aujourd'hui. » me souffla t'il tendrement en m'enlaçant la taille.

« Pas autant que moi. » murmurais je en l'embrassant.

A peine avais je posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, que je sentais ses mains se faufiler à travers mon peignoir.

« Paul... » Haletais je.

« Je vais vraiment être en retard. »

« On se voit ce soir. » accepta t'il en souriant avant de se jeter par la fenêtre.

Une fois disparu, je m'empressais d'aller sous la douche et d'enfiler les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

Je descendais en trombe, embrassais mon père et démarrais ma camionnette. Rassurée de ne pas avoir éveillé les soupçons par la présence de la moto de Paul, je m'empressais d'aller au lycée. Se concentrer après la nuit que je venais de passer s'était avéré tout bonnement impossible. Je ne cessais d'y repenser. Ses mains caressant mon ventre, effleurant le bout de mes seins, sa bouche dévorant chaque parcelle de mon corps, son souffle chaud et saccadé se mêlant au mien...

« Bella ! Bella réveilles toi ! »

La voix criarde de Jessica me fit sursauter si fort, que j'en reversais mon plateau. Je n'avais que très peu dormi et me rassasier avec de la nourriture surgelée de deux semaines, ne me tentait en rien.

« Tu me donnes ton gâteau oui ou non ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sur, prends tout ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas faim. » Marmonnais je encore perturbée par ma nuit.

« Je sais pourquoi tu souris comme ça ! » s'exclama Jessica enjouée.

« A bon ! Et pourquoi ? » Demandais je étonnée.

« Pour ça. »

Incrédule, je suivais des yeux le doigt tendu de Jessica et en resta totalement estomaquée. Assis comme à l'accoutumée, ses yeux dorés me détaillant sans retenue, sa bouche pincée révélant son mal être, un sourire angélique dessiné sur le coin de ses fines lèvres...

Edward était revenu...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre un peu tardif vous a plu.

Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. :)

Encore un grand merci à vous tous et toutes pour vos encouragements.

A bientôt pour un retour haut en couleur de nos Cullens ! ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je suis désolée de mon retard mais à peine deux mois après la reprise des cours, j'ai déjà énormément de travail et d'examens. Alors j'ai du me concentrer sur tout ça avant de pouvoir trouver le temps d'écrire.**

**Sachez toutefois que je ne vous ai pas oublié et que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Encore le GIGANTESQUE merci habituel pour toutes vox reviews. Elles me font toujours autant plaisir et me donne, malgré le manque évident de temps, l'envie de poursuivre cette histoire.**

**Avec votre soutien, je compte bien la mener à terme.**

**J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez vous et que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je posterai le suivant dès que le temps me le permettra. Je ferai le plus vite possible c'est PROMIS.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Inquiète, perturbée, enjouée, rassurée, énervée... Un panel de sentiments envahissait chacun de mes membres et me paralysait. Littéralement choquée de sa présence, je restais là, assise, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. J'avais passé des mois à prier pour son retour et à dépérir par amour sans que rien ne le fasse revenir et maintenant que plus une once de pensées lui était destinée, il revenait. Si j'avais idéalisé son retour, rêvé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me crie son amour, là, il n'en était plus rien. Le regarder était une torture. Passer des mois sans le voir me l'avait embelli. Dans mes souvenirs, il était d'une beauté sans égale, des yeux dorés d'une intensité sans pareille, une bouche fine d'une douceur de soie et un visage si doux qu'il me subjuguait. Pourtant là, à peine avais je posé mes yeux sur lui, que je réalisais qu'il n'était plus celui que j'avais tant idéalisé. Il semblait fatigué, torturé et amaigri. Étonnamment, une seule envie me submergeait : le fuir.

Si mon cœur m'arrachait les entrailles de ses battements impulsifs, il ne le faisait non pas par amour mais par colère. Je lui en voulais terriblement de revenir maintenant. Il m'avait fallu des semaines pour m'en remettre et la meute s'en était tuée à la tâche sans jamais rien exiger de moi. Ils s'étaient tous contentés d'attendre patiemment que je revienne. Et à peine m'étais je sorti de cet enfer interminable, qu'il revenait tout gâcher. S'était' il promis de me faire souffrir à jamais ? Dieu, que je le détestais.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard lourd de sens, je me détournais et sans demander mon reste, attrapais mon sac et sortais sous le regard ébahi de mes amis.

Respirer l'air frais et venteux de Forks m'apaisait. J'inspirais une grande bouffée et l'expirais sans retenue. J'en étais encore toute retournée. Il m'avait détruite sans une once d'états d'âme tandis que j'avais pleuré sa perte pendant des jours et là, il revenait comme si rien ne s'était passé. S'attendait' il à ce que je lui saute dans les bras ?

Agacée, je décidais de sécher les cours et de rentrer chez moi. Il m'étais littéralement impossible de me retrouver une fois de plus nez à nez avec lui. Le voir, avait ravivé mes blessures tout juste pansées. De nouveau, il avait arraché mes points et réouvert mon cœur. Sans conteste, cet homme était ma malédiction.

Enervée, je me surprise à l'insulter tout en frappant machinalement le volant. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Si au début j'avais pensé que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, j'avais rapidement réalisé qu'il était bien réel. Enfouissant au plus profond de moi mon soulagement de le savoir vivant, je le haïssais de toute mon âme.

Je claquais violement la porte de ma camionnette et tandis que je cherchais les clés dans mon sac, avançais tête baissée.

A peine les avais je attrapé et relevé la tête que mon cœur s'embrasait. Effrayée, je sursautais et reculais d'un pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » tonnais je excédée par sa présence.

« Bella... Tu m'as tellement manqué... Je suis si heureux de savoir que tu vas bien. » murmura t'il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Sentir ses bras enlacer mon dos, contracta chacun de mes muscles et bloqua instantanément ma respiration. Son contact me fit trembler si fort que j'étais intimement persuadée que mon cœur allait lâcher. Bras tendus le long de mon corps, je me laissais faire sans opposer résistance. Pourtant, je ne ressentais rien. Pas même une once de sentiments amoureux. En réalité, il me dégoutait. Son odeur n'était plus celle que j'avais tant aimé sentir, sa peau n'était plus aussi douce et ses cheveux nettement moins soyeux. Il ne ressemblait en rien à celui que j'avais tant voulu revoir.

Probablement satisfait de m'avoir vu accepter cette étreinte, Edward se détacha de moi et un sourire mielleux collé aux lèvres, tenta d'entamer la conversation.

« Je suis tellement heureux si tu savais. »

Le son de sa voix m'électrisa de colère. Il m'était devenu insupportable d'être en sa présence.

« Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi à chaque instant. »

Chacun de ses mots me donnait envie de vomir ce que je n'avais pas mangé le midi même.

« Tu es si belle. »

Il avait accompagné ce compliment, d'une caresse délicate sur ma joue rougie par la rage tandis que je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Il me rendait malade. Sentir sa peu si froide contre la mienne m'emplissais de dégout. Alors que la nuit même, mon corps tout entier était brulant, là, il en était littéralement frigorifié.

Ne pouvant plus supporter son toucher, je dégageais violement sa main et le fustigeais.

« Ne me touches pas ! »

Etonné et ne pouvant lire dans mes pensées, il laissa échapper un soupir. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas atteint par ma remarque. Si peu atteint, qu'il réitéra son geste et m'enlaça de nouveau.

Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, je le repoussais sans vergogne.

« Laisse moi tranquille. » criais je en tentant de rassembler mes esprits.

« Mais Bella... Ma Bella... Nous ... »

Là, c'en était trop ! Au comble de l'énervement, je me laissais aller et perdais toute ma raison.

« Il n'y a plus de MA Bella. Il n'y a plus de NOUS Edward. Tu m'as lâchement abandonné dans une forêt avant de disparaître pendant des mois sans me donner de nouvelles, tu te souviens ? » Criais je plus fort que moi.

« Bella... Je suis tellement désolé. Crois moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... »

« Et bien c'est raté. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille. » Répliquais je en le contournant.

Il me rendait folle. Lui, d'ordinaire si prévenant et attentionné, avait bien changé. Il s'adonnait à m'expliquer les raisons de notre rupture et à me chanter son amour sans même s'intéresser à ce que je ressentais.

D'une main tremblante, j'enfonçais la clé dans la serrure et poussais la porte. A peine avais je fait un pas dans l'entrée, qu'une main gelée entoura ma taille fermement, me forçant à me retourner. Instantanément, je tentais de la retirer, tandis qu'Edward, méconnaissable n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il semblait vomir toute la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

« Bella... Ecoutes moi... Je t'en supplie. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne. Je t'en prie laisses moi t'expliquer... »

La pression bien que légère, qu'il exerçait sur mes hanches me rendait nerveuse et m'abimais plus que je ne le voulais.

« Edward, lâches moi tu me fais mal. » tentais je de le dissuader lorsqu'il resserra ses bras.

« Lâches moi... Tu... »

A peine avait 'il posé ses lèvres gelées sur les miennes, qu'un sentiment de culpabilité ankylosait tous mes muscles. Je sentais mes jambes flageoler et mon cœur exploser. Je me sentais littéralement violée dans mon intimité et avait la désagréable impression de trahir Paul. Comment osait' il ? Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait...

Son baiser ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qui m'avaient fait tant vibrer. Je le savais plein d'amour mais étonnamment, il était sec, dur et froid. Il semblait vouloir me prouver qu'il s'en voulait mais cette embrassade n'avait pour eu effet que de me dégouter.

L'espace d'une seconde m'avait suffit pour reprendre mes esprits. Je me retirais de lui furieusement et le giflais si fort, que ma main en avait tremblé. Si lorsque j'avais frappé Paul, il n'avait pas oscillé, la tête d'Edward était réellement partie sur le coté gauche.

Atterrée par son comportement, satisfaite de mon répondant et abasourdie par ma force, je rentrais d'un pas décidé et claquais la porte d'entrée, le laissant seul sur le perron.

A peine la porte était' elle refermée, que je faisais coulisser le verrou dans son embrasure. Enfin rassurée d'être en sécurité, je laissais mes jambes prendre le contrôle et perdais pieds. Ce trop plein d'émotions m'avait rendu malade. Et comme si je n'en avais pas eu suffisamment, j'entendais la voix d'Edward me prévenir qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais et qu'il ferait tout pour me récupérer. Epuisée, je me laissais glisser sur le sol et m'effondrais en larmes.

Après quelques secondes, je n'étais plus certaine de la raison pour laquelle je déversais ce torrent mais ce dont j'étais sure c'était que je m'en voulais atrocement pour ce baiser. Pourtant, comble de mon malheur, je n'y étais pour rien.

Encore choquée, je tentais de reprendre ma respiration et de clarifier la situation. Je savais pertinemment, qu'une seule chose pouvait me calmer, qu'une seule personne pouvait m'apaiser et pour cela, il fallait que je retourne dehors.

Je rassemblais mon courage et jetais un regard discret par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Comme si il l'avait pressenti, Edward s'était automatiquement retourné et m'observait. Surmenée par la situation je lui priais de partir.

« Bella, je ne partirais que lorsque l'on aura parlé. J'en ai besoin. »

« Mais moi pas. » Tempêtais je avant de le supplier de partir.

D'après ce que je pouvais voir, il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Il me bloquait chez moi et je n'avais aucun moyen de lui échapper.

Si l'espace d'une minute, j'avais pensé à sortir et discuter avec lui pour qu'il m'oublie, je m'étais finalement ravisée et avais trouvé une solution des plus radicale.

J'attrapais le téléphone et composais le seul numéro que je connaissais par cœur...

* * *

« S'il te plait viens tout de suite. » suppliais je d'une voix tremblante.

« J'arrive. »

A peine avais je raccroché le téléphone, que j'entendais quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Effrayée, je jetais un coup d'œil furtif par la fenêtre et rassurée par la silhouette, m'empressais d'ouvrir. Je pu m'empêcher de regarder autour de la maison. Edward avait enfin disparu.

« Est ce que tout va bien ? »

« Non Jake. Il n'y a rien qui va. » Pleurais je.

Instantanément, mon meilleur ami m'enlaça de ses bras musclés et tenta de me calmer par de maigres caresses dans le dos.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Bella ? »

« Il est revenu... Jake... Edward est revenu. »

« Tout s'explique... »

Ses yeux reflétaient un tel sérieux que je m'écartais de lui et sans même relever l'impact de son chuchotement, l'invitais à s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Tandis que Jacob s'exécutait, j'attrapais du jus et nous en servais deux grands verres.

« C'était horrible Jake. »

« Est ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » tonna t'il tant inquiet que furieux.

« Je ne sais pas. Non, je ne crois pas. Il m'a légèrement empoigné la taille. » Bafouillais je en me laissant tomber sur une des chaises.

Jacob semblait si contrarié, que ses yeux en virèrent au noir.

« Bella. Regarde moi ! »

Telle une automate, je levais la tête vers lui et l'affrontais.

« Est ce qu'il t'a fait autre chose ? »

Au souvenir du baiser, je baissais instinctivement les yeux et sentais mes joues rougirent tant de colère que de gène.

« Il m'a embrassé. » murmurais je le regard perdu dans le vide et emplit de larmes.

« Que fils de... »

« Ca m'a fait tellement de mal de le voir. Jake... j'ai eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. » M'effondrais je de nouveau en pleurs.

A la première larme qui s'écrasa sur la table, Jacob s'empressa de se lever et de m'enlacer. Sans le savoir, il m'invitait à pleurer de plus belle. Alors, sans restriction, je me laissais aller dans ses bras tandis qu'il prononçait des mots inaudibles. Je le soupçonnais de le menacer mais n'avais pas la force de le lui demander.

« Ecoutes moi Bella... »

Désormais, Jacob était à genoux devant moi, le visage rassurant et calme. J'abdiquais sans même me battre.

« Tout va bien se passer. Il ne te touchera plus jamais. On va s'en occuper. »

« Non ! » répliquais je spontanément.

Jake leva un sourcil d'incompréhension tandis que je me ressaisissais.

« Je vais régler le problème. Il faut que je me libère de lui. » Assénais je sûre de moi.

Jacob acquiesça sans en demander plus et tandis qu'il essuyait mes larmes de son revers de pouce, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il me suffisait juste de quelques secondes en sa présence pour que tout redevienne calme et apaisé. Jacob avait cet effet doux et rassurant que j'aimais tant. Je l'admirais et l'aimais comme mon propre frère. Il était devenu une de mes sources vitales. Désormais, une vie sans lui s'avérait tout bonnement impensable. Mais j'avais besoin de franchise et d'honnêteté pour que notre relation ne s'affaiblisse pas.

« Jake ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur. » répliqua t'il curieusement tandis qu'il lavait nos deux verres.

« Est ce que tu m'en veux d'être avec Paul ? » demandais je en oubliant de respirer entre chaque mot.

Légèrement inquiète par sa réponse, je le toisais en priant qu'il réponde vite.

« Je ne t'en ai pas voulu à toi Bella. »

« A lui ? » questionnais je perplexe par sa réponse.

« Au début, je l'ai pris comme une trahison. Il savait pertinemment ce que je ressentais et j'étais pratiquement persuadé qu'il avait fait exprès. Et puis, j'ai finalement compris que l'imprégnation n'était due qu'au bon vouloir de nos destins. Personne ne choisit son imprégnée. Je lui en voulais surtout d'avoir réussit là où moi j'avais échoué. »

Je restais estomaquée par son franc-parler. Jacob avait toujours été honnête et ne s'était jamais caché de ses sentiments pour moi mais l'entendre me les avouer me chamboulait.

« Alors non. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Ca été dur au début, je ne te le cache pas. Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter mais je sais que Paul est quelqu'un de bien malgré ces nombreux défauts forts appuyés et qu'il prendra soin de toi. Et puis, tu es et sera toujours ma Bella. Je t'ai quand même rencontré avant lui, ça compte ! » Plaisanta t'il.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être à la fois touchée et attendrie par ses révélations. Jacob était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je lui souhaitais du plus profond de mon cœur de trouver une imprégnée à sa hauteur. Apaisée, j'acceptais son baiser sur le front.

« Prends une serviette. Tu as besoin de te détendre et n'y a t'il autre moyen pour se faire que d'aller se baigner à la Push avec tous les autres ? »

Il était si convainquant et tentant que je montais les marches quatre à quatre, attrapais une serviette de plage et enfilais mon maillot de bain sans demander mon reste. La Push était la seule plage de Forks dont l'eau était encore tiède fin octobre. Cette magie qui l'entourait la rendait unique.

* * *

A peine étais je descendue de sa moto, que j'apercevais Paul de dos, se rhabiller dans le jardin d'Emily. Instantanément, un sentiment incontrôlable de honte et de culpabilité m'envahissait. Jacob avait probablement senti mon corps se contracter ou vu mes joues s'empourpraient puisqu'à peine avais je eu le temps de me sentir coupable qu'il s'empressait de m'apaiser.

« Bella. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce baiser. Tu l'as repoussé non ? » Tenta t'il de me rassurer.

« Bien sur. » répliquais je outrée par sa question.

« Donc, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » affirma Jacob avant de m'offrir un bras que j'attrapais prestement.

« Tu penses que je dois lui dire ? » lui demandais je, en suppliant intérieurement que la réponse soit non.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée. Pas maintenant en tout cas. » Répliqua t'il sérieux.

Rassurée, j'inspirais profondément et priais pour que Paul ne remarque pas ma gêne. A quelques mètres de lui, Jacob brisa notre lien et dans un tendre sourire réciproque, disparu dans la maison de Sam.

Tandis qu'il enfilait son tee-shirt, je déposais une main légèrement tremblante sur son bras.

Sans en attendre d'avantage, il se retourna et me domina de toute sa splendeur. Il était encore plus attirant que le matin même.

« Tu es là... » Chuchota t'il avant de déposer ses lèvres sucrées contre les miennes.

A nouveau, nos corps et nos cœurs ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un seul de ses baisers avait réussi à me faire tout oublier. Sa main droite m'enserrant la taille, hérissait chacun de mes poils tandis que la gauche attrapant mon menton pour mieux m'embrasser, me comblait.

« Tu m'as manqué... » Murmurais je rassurée que tout soit à l'identique.

« Pas autant que toi. » répliqua t'il d'une voix suave et animale.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que l'envie et la passion nous submergeaient de nouveau. Plus rien n'existait, le temps s'était arrêté et nous laissait le loisir de se contempler. Ses cheveux ébène en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvagement sexy et sa bouche légèrement mouillée me donnait envie de le dévorer.

« On y va ? » cria un Seth impatient sur le perron de la maison.

Si sentir son corps contre le mien m'électrisait, apercevoir son sourire m'enchantait. Paul passa son bras autour de mon épaule tandis que nous suivions les autres.

« Tu ne dis plus bonjour Bell's ! » tonna gentiment Jared.

Je me retournais à la hâte et déposais un baiser sur la joue de chacun de mes protecteurs. L'amour fraternel que je leur portais, était si puissant que je mourrais d'envie de le leur hurler. Mais à peine y avais je pensé que je me ravisais. Je taisais le retour d'Edward au plus profond de mon âme et tentais de profiter de la dernière journée que nous offrait le mois d'octobre.

A peine avais je posé un orteil dans l'eau tiède de la Push, que Seth m'y jetais. Les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, je m'empressais de le fustiger. Lui, semblait si amusé que j'en perdais instantanément ma contrariété. Paul ne se fit pas prier pour me rejoindre et me prendre dans ses bras. Il était si fort qu'une simple pression de plus et mes côtes se brisaient sous ses muscles. Sans me demander la permission et réalisant qu'il était bouillant d'envie, il m'embrassa.

Nos bouches se cherchaient sans jamais se trouver. Rien ne me rassasiait de ses baisers.

« Oh, trouvez vous une chambre ! » s'exclama Seth feignant d'être irrité.

J'étouffais un rire et me détachais de Paul pour nager. N'ayant pas encore récupéré toutes mes forces, quelques brasses m'avaient suffi pour être épuisée.

Arrivée au rivage, je m'allongeais sur ma serviette et fermais les yeux tout en tentant de me détendre. Mais à peine étaient' ils clos que l'image d'Edward s'imposait. J'avais l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière et la douleur était telle qu'elle me sciait.

« Tu sembles contrariée Bella ? »

A cette question, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : pleurer. Je tentais de retenir mes larmes de culpabilité et tout en me tournant vers Paul, répondais d'un air faussement rassurant.

« Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Je savais que Paul n'était pas dupe mais lui révéler la présence de l'être qui m'avait le plus blessé et qui de surcroit m'avait embrassé était réellement au dessus de mes forces. Feignant de ne pas avoir vu son incompréhension, je me contentais de coller mes lèvres, plus violement que je ne le souhaitais, contre les siennes. Passer cette journée en sa présence et lui cacher la vérité avait été une torture interminable.

Je lui mentais autant que je me mentais et c'était ça qui m'abimait le plus. Aux tréfonds de mon âme, j'étais heureuse de savoir Edward revenu.

* * *

Du matin au soir de cette trop longue journée, Edward m'avait persécuté sans jamais fléchir. A chaque sortie de classe, il m'attendait, à chaque pas dans les couloirs, il me suivait et à chaque accolade, il fusillait son adversaire. Cette journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Je n'avais eu de cesse de l'ignorer mais sa présence était si lourde à porter que j'en étais épuisée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait. Mes amies le trouvaient attendrissant, moi, je le trouver pathétique. Étrangement, il n'avait pas essayé de m'adresser la parole, il se contentait simplement de m'observer. Là où j'allais, Edward était. Si j'avais pensé que porter le secret de notre rupture avait été difficile, là, c'était littéralement invivable.

Lorsque la cloche sonnait la fin de la dernière heure de cours, je me précipitais dans le couloir. Je savais que Paul venait me chercher mais j'avais passé des heures à redouter leur face à face. Intérieurement, je priais pour qu'Edward est disparu. J'étais intimement persuadée que face à lui, Paul ne se contrôlerait pas et je ne pouvais le risquer. Inquiète, je jetais de vifs regards autour de moi. Edward ne semblait pas être là et quel soulagement ! J'inspirais profondément et tentais de me clamer tout en avançant vers la sortie. A travers les portes vitrées, j'apercevais la moto de Paul garée sur le parking. L'ironie qu'était ma vie se reflétait à travers les hommes. Je m'étais enfin débarrassée de Mike et ne l'avais jamais recroisé depuis son retour au lycée mais à peine étais je sortie d'un cauchemar, qu'un autre refaisait surface. Et celui ci m'abimait comme jamais. Je sortais d'un pas décidé tout en croisant les doigts pour ne pas apercevoir Edward et rejoignais mon petit ami. Il était toujours aussi beau. Vêtu d'un pull noir en col v, il m'offrait une fois de plus le loisir d'admirer sa musculature imposante. Ses cheveux ébène toujours rangés en bataille le rendait sauvage et ses yeux noirs foncé n'avait cesse de le rendre mystérieux. Il était à tomber. Un large sourire étira mes lèvres tandis qu'il me déposait un doux baiser. Malgré le bonheur qu'il m'apportait, je ne pouvais cesser de me sentir coupable. Je lui mentais à propos du retour d'Edward et en était malade.

« Ta journée c'est bien passée ? »

Sa voix suave me fit tressaillir. Tous les regards des jeunes lycéennes étaient braqués sur lui. Je les entendais murmurer qu'elles le trouvaient magnifique et ténébreux. Même Jessica ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire déplacé.

« Oui ça été ! » répliquais d'un ton faussement joyeux mais fière d'être avec lui.

En guise de réponse, Paul m'invita à m'asseoir d'un signe de tête et dans un sourire, ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Tu es vraiment belle. »

« Arrêtes... » suppliais je gênée tandis que je passais le casque.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien Bella ? »

A peine avait' il posé sa question et regardé intensément que je l'embrassais fougueusement. Ce baiser violent semblait être la solution pour couper court à toute discussion.

J'enfourchais sa moto sans demander mon reste et ravalais difficilement la boule brulante qui s'était formé dans ma gorge. Paul s'était contenté de mon baiser passionné et n'avait plus insister sur le sujet, dieu m'était loué. Comme pour me rassurer de ne pas le perdre, je l'enserrais plus que de raison et déposais ma tête sur son épaule. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dupe mais le remercier de ne pas épiloguer. Edward était revenu depuis deux jours et déjà tout semblait différent. Pour me complaire dans mon mensonge et mon égoïsme, je l'invitais à entrer. Je fut si surprise d'entendre son « non » que je failli m'en étouffer avec ma salive. Je savais qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais fier et fort, il préférait feindre le contraire et éviter le sujet.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? » demandais je légèrement fâchée en descendant de sa moto.

« Oui, on a quelque chose à faire avec la meute. »

Il avait répliqué sur un ton tellement détaché que je n'osais même pas lui demander ce que c'était.

Me contentant d'acquiescer d'un sourire forcé, je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées. Instinctivement, Paul m'enserra la taille et intensifia notre étreinte.

« Je passerai te voir plus tard. »

« Si par plus tard, tu entends une semaine... » Ironisais je.

« Arrêtes ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué. On se voit plus tard.» assena t'il sans appel.

Dans une délicate caresse sur la joue, il démarra sa moto et disparu dans les bois. Je rentrais et m'effondrais sur le lit. Tant de mensonges m'avaient donné la nausée. Éreintée par cette journée qui n'en finissait plus, je fermais les yeux et me laissais bercer dans les bras de Morphée, priant silencieusement que son retour ne soit qu'un mauvais, très mauvais rêve.

Les branches soufflées par le vent tapotant inlassablement contre les fenêtres et la pluie battante n'avaient de cesse de me réveiller. Comme par trois fois cette nuit là, je jetais un regard furtif sur l'heure qui ne semblait pas vouloir avancer et me rendormais.

Mais le frisson que parcourait ma peau m'électrisait. Enfouie sous ma couette, je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher d'avoir froid. Mais cette fraicheur ne semblait être qu'un souffle sur ma peau. Il allait et venait sans insister. Inconsciemment, il me faisait frissonner de plaisir. Paul m'avait promis de revenir dans la nuit et je me complaisais à penser qu'il soufflait légèrement, trop légèrement sur mon corps endormi.

Me laissant bercer par cette douce sensation, je perdais le contrôle. Plus rien n'existait. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : l'avoir lui. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et dans un sourire, le cherchais. J'étais prête à me livrer à lui sans retenue. Excitée par la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, mon corps tout entier l'appelait... Mais à peine m'étais je retournée, que je hurlais.

Un son, une note, une seule bride de ma voix avait pu sortir de ma bouche avant que la main glacée d'Edward ne s'écrase contre celle ci.

Apeurée, j'écarquillais les yeux d'incompréhension tandis qu'il me murmurait de ne pas crier. J'acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête et à peine avait' il retiré sa main, que je me levais de mon lit en sursaut. Ravalant ma stupeur dans un murmure, je le regardais choquée.

« Tu es complètement malade ! Sors d'ici tout de suite. » fustigeais je dans un murmure un peu trop prononcé.

Edward s'était reculé et me faisait face sans gêne.

« Bella... »

« NON Edward ! Cette fois ci tu vas trop loin. Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer dans ma maison comme ça et encore moins dans ma chambre ! » Criais je.

Ma seule crainte était de réveiller Charlie. Apercevoir Edward dans ma chambre l'aurait probablement tué. Je bouillonnais littéralement de colère.

« Mais Bella. Tu ne comprends pas... J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tu es complètement malade. Retournes je ne sais pas où te faire soigner. Je ne suis plus ta Bella, je ne veux plus être avec toi et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » Répliquais je furieuse.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Au comble de l'énervement, je me rapprochais de lui et lui ordonnais de partir.

« Je ne partirais pas sans que tu m'écoutes. »

« JE NE VEUX PAS T'ÉCOUTER ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE. » Assenais je dans un murmure sec et sans appel.

Edward était si différent que s'en était déroutant. Il semblait emplit de folie et n'en démordait pas. A bout de nerfs, je pointais mon doigt vers lui et le fusillait du regard.

« Je te préviens. Si tu ne t'en vas pas, je hurle et crois moi, Charlie se fera une joie de te régler ton compte. »

Instantanément, un éclair d'un rouge vif traversa les yeux d'Edward.

« Je n'ai pas peur de Charlie. » répliqua t'il en me défiant.

Prenant conscience que cette lueur rougeâtre ressemblait étrangement à celle qui ornait il y a peu, les iris de James, je reculais, légèrement effrayée.

« Que t'es t'il arrivé ? » demandais je estomaquée.

Ses yeux auparavant si doux avaient désormais, laissé place à un regard dur, froid et légèrement affamé. Edward , n'était plus le même. Il était si lunatique que c'en était déroutant. Si je l'avais pensé au bord du suicide au déjeuner, là, il paraissait vil et sur de lui.

« J'ai vécu un véritable enfer sans toi Bella... »

Plus il prononçait ses mots, plus il se rapprochait et plus je reculais. Les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, je restais scotché par cet inconnu dressé devant moi.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai souffert... Tu es mienne... »

Sentant le rebord de la fenêtre venir s'enfoncer dans le bas de reins, je levais les mains pour le repousser.

« Tu es mon âme sœur... Et je ferai tout pour te récupérer. Absolument tout. Rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera... Tu as bien compris ? »

Son dernier murmure sonna comme un souffle de menace que je ne pris pas à la légère. Pourtant, je m'interdisais de perdre la face devant lui. Je devais avouer que ce nouvel Edward ne me laissait pas de marbre mais plus je le regardais et plus je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en avoir peur.

Le visage d'Edward se rapprochait dangereusement du mien et j'étais littéralement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tétanisée, je le regardais emplie d'incompréhension tout en priant qu'il ne s'avance pas d'avantage.

Le bruit d'un verre se fracassant sur le sol de la cuisine eut enfin raison de lui. A peine avais je fermée les yeux de surprise qu'il avait disparu par la fenêtre.

Je restais là, bloquée contre la fenêtre, ne sachant ni quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il m'avait complètement déstabilisé. Il semblait à la fois si sur de lui mais si fragile que j'en restais hébétée. Tout en reprenant ma respiration et en tentant de calmer les battements incessant de mon cœur, je m'habillais. Sans réfléchir, j'enfilais un pull et un jean et descendais. Je ne pouvais plus garder ce secret. Il était bien trop lourd à porter. Le confier à Jacob m'avais quelque peu soulagé mais cacher la vérité à Paul était une torture. Le besoin inconditionnel de le savoir près de moi s'avérait être une réelle nécessité. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais besoin de lui pour me conforter dans l'idée qu'Edward ne me plaisait plus ou dans l'idée que c'était bien lui que j'aimais mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'était que j'avais besoin de lui. Maintenant.

La lumière scintillante de l'ampoule de la cuisine éclairait vivement mon père. Charlie, de dos, tentait vainement d'ouvrir une bouteille de bière. Esquissant un sourire mais n'ayant pas envie de me justifier sur ma balade nocturne, je sortais sur la pointe des pieds. Prendre ma camionnette aurait réveillé ses soupçons, ainsi, j'entrepris de courir jusqu' à la réserve. Coupant à travers les bois, je m'écorchais violemment la joue avec une branche. Essoufflée, je caressais délicatement ma blessure et quelques gouttes de sang restèrent attachées à mon doigt. Je soufflais d'agacement et reprenais mon chemin. J'avais fait cette course des milliers de fois et connaissais le chemin par cœur. Pourtant, dans la nuit, rien ne semblait être comme dans mes souvenirs. Tout était sombre et venteux. Les branches des arbres se battaient sans vergogne jusqu'à s'arracher mutuellement. Dans la nuit noire, chacun de mes sentiment était décuplé. J'étais attentive au moindre bruit, à la moindre lueur et à la moindre des odeurs. Ma lampe torche à la main, je marchais le long du sentier. La pluie s'écrasait sèchement sur mes cheveux, les faisant ruisseler d'une eau glacée par ce nouveau froid d'hiver. Mon corps tremblait et mes mains s'engourdissaient. Chacune de ses sensations me rappelait ma nuit dans ces bois. J'étais restée des heures, prostrée sur moi même à attendre qu'il revienne.

Perturbée par ce souvenir encore douloureux, j'essuyais mon unique larme et me hâtais d'arriver à la réserve.

Lorsque j'aperçus la première maison, je relâchais la pression et respirais enfin normalement. Je fustigeais mon impatience. Intérieurement, je me promettais de ne plus jamais entreprendre un tel chemin. Un coup de téléphone aurait suffit à le faire venir.

Tout était désert. La dernière fois que j'avais regardé le réveil, il affichait 4 heure alors j'aimais à penser qu'une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis.

Apercevant enfin la maison de Sam, je réalisais qu'il était entre quatre et cinq heure du matin et que j'allais frapper à leur porte simplement pour voir Paul. Je me trouvais d'un égoïsme sans nom. Mais épuisée et trempée, je rassemblais mon courage et frappais. Aucune réponse. Toute la maisonnée était plongée dans le noir. Seule une petite lumière de chevet semblait éclairer la chambre. Je me précipitais à la fenêtre et ce que je découvrais, me laissa littéralement sans voix...

Une fille aux cheveux court d'un brun intense, d'une peau mielleuse ornée d'un tatouage semblable à celui des autres était assise à califourchon sur Paul. Ses mains fourrageaient ses cheveux tandis qu'elle essayait de retirer son tee-shirt. Celles de mon amant étaient posées sur ses épaules nues offertes par son débardeur. Le diner que nous avait préparé Emily et que nous avions dégusté à la Push remontait dans mon estomac jusqu'à former une boule acide dans ma gorge qu'il m'était impossible d'expulser. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et le spectacle qui m'était offert me poignardait. Comment avais je pu être aussi bête...

Lorsqu'elle bascula la tête en arrière pour laisser échapper son rire, je me perdais dans les yeux de Paul sans aucune retenue. Un mélange de peine, de trahison et de colère ornait mes pupilles dilatées par la douleur. Étonnamment, aucune larme ne semblait vouloir couler. Ceux de Paul étaient inquiets et apeurés.

Incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps, je baissais les yeux et commençais à courir tandis qu'il repoussait cette inconnue et sortait. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je vivais un cauchemar. « Bella ! BELLA ! Attends s'il te plait ! »

Brisée par ma vision, je persistais à courir et à ne pas lui faire face. J'avais juste oublié un détail : il courrait nettement plus vite que moi et ce, même en humain. Je sentais la main brulante de Paul s'abattre sur mon poignet tandis qu'il me forçait à me retourner. Là s'en était trop, je déversais un torrent de larmes.

« LAISSE MOI ! » hurlais je en tentant de me débattre.

« Bella ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Calmes toi ! »

« NON ! Avec toi ce n'est jamais ce que je crois. Tu as toujours des bonnes raisons qui expliquent ton comportement. » criais je en m'échappant violemment de sa prise.

Le ciel semblait également déverser sa colère sur nous. Les gouttes puissantes et violentes venaient frapper nos visages tandis que nos deux corps étaient trempés par l'eau ruisselant de nos vêtements.

« Bella. Calmes toi ! » s'emporta t'il à son tour.

Tandis qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait, Paul m'empoigna fermement les hanches pour me stopper. Forcée de me clamer, je le fixais fermement.

« Leah est nouvelles dans le groupe. C'est la sœur de Seth ! » tonna t'il furieux lorsque deux magnifiques éclairs éclairaient son visage carré et dur.

Force était de reconnaître que même furieuse, je le trouvais magnifique. Il exerçait une sorte d'attraction inévitable sur moi. Quoiqu' il pouvait se passer ou se dire, il était toujours encré en moi. J'avais cet homme dans ma peau. L'amour que je lui portais me consumait littéralement...

« Et c'est parce qu'elle est la sœur de Seth que tu as le droit de me tromper ? » aboyais je excédée.

« C'est ELLE qui m'a sauté dessus. Après l'imprégnation de Sam, elle s'est bornée à vouloir me séduire. Je n'ai fait que la repousser depuis des années. »

« Oui c'est ça... » ironisais je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Paul resserra son étreinte avant de se laisser dépasser par sa colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que j'aurai été capable de te tromper ? » rugit' il.

Au plus profond de mon cœur, je savais qu'il disait vrai mais la scène qui s'était déroulée devant mes yeux avait semé le doute dans mon esprit. Incapable de raisonner et tellement enragée par le harcèlement d'Edward, je laissais la fureur m'envahir.

« OUI. » assenais je sure de moi.

A cette affirmation, Paul rigola. Mais son rire n'était pas le même qu'à l'accoutumée, il ressemblait en tout point à celui que je détestais auparavant, celui qu'il laissait échapper lorsque je descendais de ma camionnette.

Une envie incontrôlable de le gifler s'empara de moi à en faire trembler mes membres. Instinctivement, je levais la main mais à peine avais je eu le temps de penser au mouvement, qu'il me la bloqua énergiquement.

« Tu ne te souviens pas comment ça c'est terminé la dernière fois ? » répliqua t'il durement.

Hérissée, je me contentais de le fusiller du regard.

« Maintenant tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je ne tromperai JAMAIS Bella. JAMAIS. Je me suis imprégné de toi. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. »

« Oui mais... »

« Ce que tu as vu c'est Leah essayant une fois de plus de me faire craquer. »

Un énième coup de tonnerre accompagné d'un éclair effrayant nous éblouissait de nouveau.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais de ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Tu pourrai très bien être avec elle ! »

J'étais épuisée mais ne voulais pas en démordre. J'avais besoin d'une preuve de son amour, de savoir qu'il était là pour moi et que quoiqu'il pouvait se passer, il le serait toujours. Alors, insatiable, je réitérais mes accusations.

« Tu t'entends parler ? » tonna t'il enragé.

« Je ne sais ni où tu es, ni ce que tu fais de tes soirées donc je peux supposer que tu es avec elle ! »

Usé, Paul commençait à faiblir et sa colère ne faisait que se décupler.

« Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends Bella ?! Je t'ai dans la peau. Je ne peux penser à personne d'autre qu'à toi ! PERSONNE ! Mon cœur t'appartient. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Leah et pourtant dieu sait que j'en ai eu des occasions. Alors comment pourrais je le faire maintenant ? Tu dois me faire confiance... »

Sa voix était emplie d'un mélange d'animosité, d'irritation et d'indignation. A ses paroles rassurantes que je savais vraies, je capitulais. En guise d'approbation, je l'embrassais fougueusement. Sans en attendre d'avantage, Paul me soulevait et tandis que j'accrochais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me bouscula vigoureusement contre l'arbre le plus proche. Accolé à ce dernier, je le laissais parcourir mon corps de ses mains brulantes. Sans aucune retenue, Paul découvrait une deuxième fois mon corps. L'eau n'avait de cesse de nous mouiller, pourtant mon corps tout entier s'embrasait.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » murmura t'il chaudement en me fixant.

« Oui. » chuchotais je honnête.

Satisfait, il me retira sauvagement mon pull. Animalement, je lui arrachais le sien. Nous étions pris d'une frénésie inarrêtable.

« Bella... Je... ne suis pas... sur d'arriver à me contrôler. »

« Chut... » répliquais je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne pourrais pas prendre le même temps que la dernière fois. » haleta t'il sur de lui.

Sa franchise m'électrisa un peu plus. Envoutée par son amour et sa puissance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de traduire en mots mes réelles pensées si longtemps conservées.

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes autant de temps. Je te veux toi. Maintenant. »

Ma réponse murmurée semblait lui allait à merveille puisqu'une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais trempée et pratiquement nue, allongée sur le canapé en cuir d'Emily.

« Il n'... y...a ... pas ... de risques... » suffoquais je entre deux baisers.

« Sam et Emily ne rentrent que demain soir. Nous avons la maison pour nous. »

Rassurée, je me laissais aller à mes moindres envies. Au cours de cette nuit, j'assouvissais tous mes désirs et Paul pour la seconde fois me combla comme jamais.

* * *

Surprise de l'heure qu'il était, j'enfilais mes vêtements encore légèrement trempés et déposais un doux baiser sur les lèvres de mon amant. Comme à l'accoutumée, il avait été parfait. J'en avais presque oublié la raison de notre dispute. Presque. Parce que l'image de cette garce sur lui ne quittait pas mon esprit.

« On se voit plus tard. Je dois rentrer chez moi avant d'aller en cours. » chuchotais je en frôlant ses lèvres.

« Ok... »

Paul se leva et je failli à nouveau m'effondrer d'envie devant son corps nu. Je l'admirais enfiler son caleçon et ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. Le salon était dans un état pitoyable. L'eau avait laissé des marques ineffaçables sur le béton ciré qui recouvrait le sol de cette magnifique maison, le canapé était déplacé et la table basse à moitié brisée.

Guidés par nos pulsions, Paul s'était légèrement appuyé sur la table et à peine avait' il posé son bras, qu'un craquement s'était fait entendre. Je souriais face à la situation et à l'explication plausible que nous allions devoir donner à Sam et Emily.

« Je vais m'occuper de tout ça ! » plaisanta t'il en passant son pull.

Je lui esquissais un tendre sourire tandis qu'il m'empoignait de nouveau la taille.

« Passe une bonne journée. »

Son murmurer suave m'emplissait d'un désir incontrôlable. Il était encore plus attirant que la veille. Je sentais ses mains descendre le long de mes reins et s'immiscer sous mon haut tandis que mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Je... Ne peux pas... Je vais être en retard... » bégayais je en me retirant malgré moi.

La moue de Paul m'attendrissait. Il semblait tant frustré qu'impatient.  
« Tu rentres comment ? »

Réalisant que je n'avais aucun moyen de locomotion, exception faite de mes jambes, je me laissais tomber sur une chaise dépitée. Hier soir, emplie de conviction et d'envie je m'étais sentie libre et avais parcouru le chemin qui me séparait de lui sans pratiquement aucune difficulté. Là, je devais avouer que je me sentais incapable de recommencer. Je jetais un regard suppliant à Paul tandis qu'il esquissait un de ces fameux sourire satisfait. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer quand il s'y mettait.

A peine m'avait' il déposé à la maison, que je m'empressais de prendre une douche et de m'habiller de vêtements propres. Comme à l'accoutumée, Charlie m'avait laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine, me souhaitant une excellente journée. Je souriais à cette habitude qui ne le quittait pas depuis mon arrivée chez lui et avalais une tasse de café. J'attrapais une pomme et un pain au lait que je glissais prestement dans mon sac et les yeux rivés sur ma montre, sortais.

Lorsque je levais les yeux, l'image qui m'était renvoyé me tétanisait. Je lâchais mon sac de surprise et en restais paralysée. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet étaient sur le perron de ma maison. Ils m'observaient intensément, scrutant chaque partie de mon visage et de mon corps. Le regard protecteur d'Alice trahissait son inquiétude, celui de Rosalie sa haine, celui d'Emmet sa joie quant à celui de Jasper, sa faim...

« Mais... Qu'est ce que vous faites là... »

« Nous sommes venus te récupérer. »

La voix d'Alice résonnait tel le bruit d'une cloche dans une église. Mon mensonge se retournait contre moi et là, j'étais dans un sacré pétrin...

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ;)**

**Un GRAND merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon chapitre !**

**A très vite...**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**I'm Back ! ^^**

**Je suis immensément désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais la vie suit son cours et ne laisse parfois le temps de rien.**

**Prise dans un engrenage de quotidien (cours / boulot / examens / dodo), je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé en délaissant mes cours le temps de deux soirées et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de vous retrouver.**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et vous souhaite par la même occasion, une merveilleuse année remplie de belles choses.**

**Vous m'avez manqué plus que de raison et je suis toute émoustillée de vous retrouver !  
**

**J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez vous et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que pour les précédents.**

**Encore mille mercis pour votre soutien (vos reviews, les favoris, les messages inbox (mention particulière à tes messages lea228 ;)...), n'oubliez pas, sans vous cette fic n'existerait pas.**

**Plein de bisous et à très vite.**

**3**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_POV Bella_

« Bella, respire s'il te plait ».

J'étais si choquée que j'en avais oublié de respirer. J'inspirais et expirais doucement sans réussir à les quitter des yeux. Si avoir revu Edward m'avais complètement perturbée, là j'étais au fond du gouffre. J'étais littéralement atterrée de leur venue. Le sourire d'Emmet trahissait son envie de me prendre dans ses bras mais le regard sévère de Rosalie l'en dissuadait. A cet instant, je rêvais d'être un loup et de la démolir.

« Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler... » Tenta doucement Alice.

Subir le retour d'Edward était déjà un calvaire mais me sentir obligée de leur parler était une torture. Je les haïssais d'être partis et je vouais une haine sans nom à Alice. Elle qui s'était prétendue être ma sœur, m'avait lâchement abandonné sans une once d'états d'âme.

« Je ne veux pas parler... » Répliquais je plus fermement que je ne le voulais.

« Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais laisse moi t'expliquer... »

« En colère ... » ricanais je nerveusement. « Vous m'avez abandonné ! Je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de mails et tu n'as jamais daigné me répondre. J'avais besoin de toi Alice et jamais tu n'es revenue. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

Surprise par mon aplomb, elle écarquilla les yeux et me dévisagea. Rosalie quant à elle, avait dessiné une grimace mesquine sur son visage tandis qu'Emmet reculait, choqué. Jasper restait égal à lui même, les yeux mi cols, il observait la scène patiemment.

« Bella. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix... Si tu veux bien venir avec nous, je t'expliquerai tout, je te le promets... S'il te plait... »

Je lui en voulais plus que je ne le souhaitais mais la voir capituler ainsi, me réjouissais. Je semblais avoir totalement le dessus sur elle et intérieurement je jubilais.

« Ok... » Murmurais je en m'avançant vers elle.

Je savais qu'à un moment ou un autre, il fallait que je subisse cette conversation pour réussir à me détacher d'eux. Ils m'avaient tant manqué, qu'au plus profond de mon être, j'étais heureuse de les savoir revenus.

« Elle n'ira nulle part ! »

Je sursautais et fixais intensément les yeux chocolat de Sam. Il avait le don pour apparaître là où on ne l'attendait pas. Sam, mon protecteur, le chef de la meute, celui sur qui j'avais tant de fois pu me reposer, se tenait droit et fier et nous dominait de sa puissance. Ses yeux reflétaient tant sa fermeté que son intelligence. A son instar, Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper s'étaient raidis et semblaient un tant soit peu surpris.

« Pour qui te prends tu chien ? » tonna Rosalie.

Sam plissa ses yeux mais encaissa cette insulte sans broncher. Alice, qui avait littéralement perdu le contrôle de la situation, s'interposa entre les deux. A peine avait' elle bougeait les pieds que son âme sœur la précédait.

« Nous n'allons pas faire subir ça à Bella. » répliqua t'elle légèrement affolée.

La situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment et tous le savaient.

« Il n'y a rien à faire subir à Bella. Vous vous en allez. Tout de suite. »

La voix calme mais ferme de Sam ne donnait aucunement envie de rétorquer.

« Nous ne partirons pas sans elle. » assena Alice.

« Bella n'est pas un objet. Vous lui avez déjà fait assez de mal ! »

Alice tournait vaguement la tête vers Jasper et celui ci qui n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre, lui envoya une onde d'apaisement. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice demander à Jasper de l'aider, pourtant là, elle semblait complètement démunie.

« Laisse la Alice. Je savais qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. » Rugit Rosalie dont le visage d'ordinaire si pâle était désormais coloré de rouge.

« Rosalie ! » tempêta Alice. « Bella... Il faut que tu m'écoutes... » Supplia t'elle.

« Il n'y a pas à discuter. Bella restera ici. » Répliqua Sam avec colère.

Rosalie, ne supportant plus de se sentir défier, avança d'un pas menaçant. Emmet qui semblait plus attristé qu'irrité, la tira fermement par le bras pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. A peine avait' elle levé son pied pour s'avancer que des hurlements stridents s'étaient fait entendre de la forêt. Sam avait détourné le regard l'espace d'une seconde et comme par magie Jared et Embry marchaient dans notre direction. Tout comme Sam, ils étaient sortis de nulle part et leurs visages n'auguraient rien de bon. Rosalie plissa les yeux si forts que ses prunelles dorées en étaient devenues invisibles. J'observais Emmet se contracter et Jasper se cambrer. Le maigre fil qui les séparait tous, s'effritait à vive allure et je n'en étais que plus déstabilisée. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ce trop plein d'émotion me rendait folle. La situation était emplit d'une tension sévère et le moindre faux pas d'un d'eux pouvait déclencher une véritable tornade.

« J'en ai assez... Partez... » Soufflais je du bout des lèvres.

Sachant que Sam ne les laisserait pas m'emmener et probablement prise de compassion pour moi, elle capitula et rebroussa chemin, collant sur son visage un air des plus triste. Le temps d'un battement de cils, tous avaient disparu et enfin je respirais...

Je glissais sur le sol gelé et laissais fouetter ce vent d'hiver sur mon visage avec joie. Étonnamment, il me revigorait. Je passais vigoureusement les mains dans mes cheveux caressant l'espoir de rassembler mes idées mais surprise de ne pas entendre les voies de mes deux autres compères, je relevais la tête et apercevais le visage inquiet de Sam.

« Sam... Comment as tu su... ? » Le questionnais je toujours aussi hébétée.

Sam qui semblait de nouveau serein m'entoura de son bras tout en me tapotant l'épaule. Ce geste qui se voulait rassurant eut l'effet escompté, puisqu'à peine avait' il commencé à caresser mon épaule que je m'apaisais.

« Bella... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi... »

Comme électrisée, je reculais légèrement, me libérant ainsi de son étreinte amicale et le toisais mécontente.

« Arrête. Ne me protège pas Sam. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Bella... » Se contenta t'il de répondre, lassé.

« Non ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé le pourquoi du comment tu apparaissais de nulle part à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de toi mais là s'en est trop. Etais tu au courant de leur retour ? »

Ma soudaine confiance en moi m'emplissait de bien être et je le fixais sans en démordre.

« Il y a quelques jours, Embry a croisé un des leurs dans la forêt. Nous sommes allés chasser tous les soirs dans l'espoir de le retrouver et de vérifier ses dires mais en vain. Nous avons passés des jours à nous relayer mais aucun signe de vampires. Et puis, une nuit, Leah... »

A l'entente de son prénom, je me redressais et instinctivement fronçais les sourcils. Sam était tant absorbé par son récit qu'il ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

«... l'a croisé et sans attendre mes ordres l'a attaqué. Finalement quand nous sommes arrivés, Jacob a reconnu Edward et s'est jeté sur lui. Paul est devenu comme fou et tous deux se sont déchainés ne réussissant qu'à le blesser. »

Enfin je comprenais l'état dans lequel Paul m'était revenu quelques jours plus tôt. Atterrée, je l'écoutais patiemment tout en tentant de contrôler mes nerfs.

« C'était quand ? » Demandais je en pinçant mes lèvres.

« Quand quoi ? » répliqua t'il surpris.

« La première fois que vous l'avez vu ? »

« Il y a cinq jours. »

Cette réponse m'acheva. Trois jours que je portais mon secret, trois jours que je n'avais personne à qui en parler, trois jours que je vivais dans la peur de le croiser... et tous savaient qu'il était revenu. Jacob avait joué son rôle à la perfection quand je le lui avais avoué. Inconsciemment, je resserrais mes poings et fusillais Sam du regard.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avait vous pas dit ? » fustigeais je.

« Bella... Nous pensions sincèrement qu'il ne resterait pas. A la minute où nous avons su qu'il était à Forks, nous t'avons de nouveau veillé. Et les jours passaient sans qu'il ne réapparaisse alors Paul a décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas t'inquiéter. »

« Paul... Bien sur... » Soufflais je exaspérée par tant de protection.

« Ne le blâme pas, nous étions tous d'accord avec sa décision. »

« Alors comment se fait' il qu'il soit resté et qu'il ait réussi à entrer dans ma chambre sans qu'aucun de vous ne le sache ? » tonnais je excédée par ses révélations.

« Quoi ? » tempêta t'il à son tour tant surpris qu'effrayé.

« Votre protection n'est peut être pas aussi efficace que ce que vous pensez. » assenais je acerbe.

Sam détourna ses yeux des miens et sembla réfléchir un cout instant à la situation. Après quelques secondes interminables, il releva la tête et me fixa incrédule.

« Bella... Nous avons vraiment pensé qu'il était parti. Il n'avait pas cherché à te recontacter, il ne rôdait pas autour de ta maison et ne s'était pas réinscrit au lycée donc nous avons relâcher la surveillance. Nous n'aurions pas dû... »

Cette dernière phrase semblait l'avoir achevé. Prise d'une once de compassion, je laissais aller ma main sur son épaule.

« Sam... » Tentais je d'une voix plus calme.

« Non, Bella, tu as raison. On aurait du te protéger mais nous étions tellement préoccupé de savoir si le reste de la famille était également de retour que nous nous sommes relâchés. Paul va devenir cinglé... »

A ces mots, je tressaillais et un frisson glacial redressait un à un les poils de mes bras.

« Si tu ne savais pas que les autres Cullen étaient revenus, pourquoi es tu venu ? »

« Jared a senti leur odeur et j'ai décidé qu'il était préférable que se soit moi qui vienne. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, je lui donnais mon accord et acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête. Au fond, je le remerciais d'être là et de m'avoir sauvé de cette situation inextricable mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour toutes ces cachoteries.

« Et Paul ? » demandais je inquiète.

« Parti en patrouille avec Leah. »

Garce. Je la haïssais. Tant furieuse de le savoir avec elle qu'apaisée de ne plus être la seule à savoir, je me relevais et avançais d'un pas décidé. Je n'avais plus envie de discuter.

« Bella... » Tenta t'il en se levant à son tour.

« Je dois aller en cours Sam. Je suis déjà en retard. » Répliquais je en lui jetant un regard un peu plus doux.

Je montais dans ma camionnette et démarrais sans demander mon reste, le laissant seul sur le perron de la maison, légèrement abasourdi.

Toutes ces révélations m'explosaient dans le crâne à m'en écorcher chaque os. J'avais la désagréable impression que ma vie ne m'appartenait plus. Tous semblaient vouloir la contrôler et qui plus est sans me consulter. Alors que je pensais avoir récupéré un semblant de vie, mes amis me cachaient la vérité et mes cauchemars devenaient réalité. Une de mes nombreuses pensées se focalisa sur Paul et imaginait sa réaction quand Sam allait lui apprendre qu'Edward était venu dans ma chambre. Il allait être furieux et intérieurement, je jubilais de cette petite vengeance.

* * *

Je garais la voiture et marchais à vive allure tout en espérant que je ne sois pas refusée en classe. Cette matinée avait été riche en émotions et j'en étais encore toute chamboulée. Intérieurement, je priais Dieu pour qu'un jour tout cela s'arrête et qu'il m'offre enfin la possibilité de vivre une vie normale. Mais au fond... en avais je réellement envie ?

* * *

J'attrapais mon plateau et y déposais une pomme, une assiette de frittes et une bouteille d'eau. Absorbée par la musique que projetait bruyamment mes écouteurs, je me surprise à ne même pas regarder la cuisinière, qui d'ordinaire était la seule à me parler. J'avais encaissé tout ce que Sam m'avait dit et avait finalement compris les raisons de leur silence mais n'acceptais toujours pas LEUR venue. Je savais que la confrontation n'était qu'une question de temps et je me sentais démunie. Je ne désirais pas réellement leur parler mais l'envie de leur hurler dessus me rongeait. J'avançais d'un pas léger tout en jetant de brefs regards sur les tables vides. A peine avais je tourné la tête que je sentais les yeux perçants de Rosalie me détailler. Alice semblait perdue et Jasper fatigué. A cet instant, deux solutions s'offraient à moi : m'enfuir ou m'asseoir à une table. Lâche, je choisissais la première. Je jetais rapidement le contenu de mon plateau dans la poubelle et m'en allais à la hâte. Ils me poursuivaient et désormais j'en étais persuadée. Je marchais dans les couloirs assombris par le ciel grisâtre déversant des torrents de pluies, tête baissée sans avoir la possibilité de m'arrêter. Je me laissais guider par mes maigres jambes qui m'ordonnaient de m'éloigner. Elles non plus n'avaient pas envie de les croiser mais c'était peine perdue. Je me heurtais avec fracas contre son torse et en tomba à la renverse. Edward ne se fit pas prier pour me rattraper. Sentir de nouveau ses mains sur mon corps tremblant de rage me donnait la nausée et une incontrôlable envie de pleurer.

« Lâches moi ! » criais je en me libérant de son emprise.

Nerveusement, je replaçais une mèche de cheveux revêche derrière mon oreille.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ! » tonnais je furieuse.

Si je l'avais vu pour la première fois, j'en serais tombée amoureuse à l'instant. Il était d'une beauté froide et simple et semblait impénétrable. Mais à peine avais je posé mes yeux sur lui qu'une envie de meurtre s'emparait de tout mon corps et empourprait mes joues. Dieu, que je le détestais.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui. »

Si ma gorge m'avait offerte la possibilité de lui hurler toute ma rancune, je l'aurais fait avec joie mais butée, elle s'efforçait de ravaler chacun de mes mots.

« Laisses moi tranquille. » répliquais je acerbe.

« Quand vas tu comprendre que je ne te laisserai plus jamais. » murmura t'il sûr et fier de lui.

J'étais littéralement exaspérée par son engouement et sa volonté. Il avait décidé de gâcher ma vie et je ne pouvais apparemment rien faire pour l'en dissuader. Dans un vain espoir de le quitter, je tentais de le contourner. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin de plus pour que son visage si beau se grime et en devienne déformé de colère.

« Que fais tu avec les loups ? » tonna t'il méchamment en m'attrapant le bras.

Il était si changeant que s'en était déroutant. Je l'avais toujours connu calme et serein et pourtant depuis son retour, il semblait ne plus contrôler ses humeurs.

« Réponds ! »

Un éclair d'un rouge vif traversa une nouvelle fois ses yeux clairs et eut pour seul effet de m'effrayer. Face à mon mutisme, il resserra sa prise et j'aurai juré que chacun de mes os se brisait.

« Lâches moi, tu me fais mal. » tempêtais je en tentant de retirer mon bras.

« Dis moi ! »

« Ca te ne regarde pas ! » crachais je enragée.

« Tu empestes leur odeur. »

« Et toi tu pue la jalousie. » assenais je sèchement.

Un rictus semblable à celui de Paul étira ses fines lèvres. Il était méconnaissable et effrayant. Si je m'étais toujours sentie en sécurité près de lui, n'hésitant pas à lui confier ma vie et celle de ma famille, aujourd'hui il n'en était plus rien. Je le haïssais de toute mon âme et restais estomaquée par son attitude.

« Je t'interdis de les revoir. » tonna t'il en resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

Son ton était si bas mais si menaçant que j'en restais pétrifiée. Chacun de mes muscles se relâchaient rendant la douleur de son étreinte supportable. Je fixais ses yeux sombres d'un regard emplit de pitié.

« Mais regardes ce que tu es devenu... » Murmurais je réellement affligée par son comportement.

Ma remarque le frappa de plein fouet et instantanément, il relâcha mon bras. Je m'empressais de masser ma peau rougeâtre et violacée tandis qu'il me scrutait impassible.

« Je te préviens... » Chuchota t'il à son tour un index pointé vers moi.

« Laisse là Edward. Laisse là tranquille. »

Etonnée d'entendre cette douce voix de lutin, je me retournais et apercevais Alice, Jasper et Rosalie marcher dans ma direction. Je sentais Edward se raidir et à la vue de sa famille, l'expression sur son visage semblait s'être littéralement transformée. Dorénavant il paraissait sage et honteux. Sans m'accorder un seul regard, Rosalie et Jasper s'empressèrent de le prendre par les épaules et de l'emmener en dehors du lycée. Edward obtempéra sans émettre la moindre objection. Cette situation était si surréaliste que je n'osais y croire. Tout était si différent d'avant que j'en étais choquée.

« Ca va Bella ? » se précipita Alice en jetant un regard furtif sur mon bras blessé.

« Oui. » répliquais je dans le vague en rabaissant ma manche.

C'était la première fois depuis ce matin que je ne lui ne voulais pas d'être là. Sans prononcer mot, je me contentais de la contempler dubitative.

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire Bella. Edward n'est plus le même. »

« Sans blague. » ironisais je malgré moi.

« Je t'expliquerais tout si tu m'offres cette possibilité. »

Alice restait égale à elle même dans toutes situations ou presque. Elle était coiffée d'un joli bandeau rouge et arborait fièrement sa tenue à la pointe de la mode.

« Demain soir à la villa tu serais d'accord ? » demanda t'elle timidement.

« Je ne veux pas le voir. » assenais je.

« Il ne sera pas là. C'est promis. »

Je plantais mes yeux chocolats dans les siens dorés et ne pu m'empêcher d'accepter. Si d'ordinaire elle aurait sauté de joie, là il n'en était rien. Elle illumina tout de même son visage d'un léger mais magnifique sourire avant de s'éclipser satisfaite.

Je restais là, plantée au milieu du couloir, laissant les gens m'esquiver. J'étais littéralement abasourdie. Edward était revenu certes mais il était loin de ressembler à celui que j'avais connu. Les éclairs rouge vif qui ornaient parfois ses pupilles n'avaient de cesse de me prévenir de sa dangerosité mais au plus profond de mon être je persistais à penser qu'il ne me blesserait jamais. J'esquissais un sourire à ma propre bêtise. J'étais si stupide que s'en était affligeant. Il était raisonnable de penser qu'il était dangereux et qu'à tout moment il semblait pouvoir déraper mais non, je me complaisais à lui trouver des excuses. Quelle idiote.

Le bruit strident qui sortait sans vergogne de la sonnette me ramena à la réalité et je m'empressais d'aller à ma dernière heure de cours encore estomaquée.

* * *

La camionnette une fois garée, je me hâtais de rentrer. Comme à l'accoutumée, Charlie m'avait laissé son mot dans la cuisine me prévenant que ce soir il ne rentrerait pas. Si la présence de Charlie m'avait irrité pendant des semaines, là je me surprise à lui en vouloir de ne pas être là. Le ventre vide depuis la veille au soir et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'engloutissais une tartine de beurre de cacahuètes. Rassasié, je me précipitais à l'étage pour me doucher. Je me sentais si sale d'avoir laissé Edward poser une fois de plus ses mains sur moi et qui plus est pour m'abimer que je me dégoutais. Je m'arrêtais devant le miroir et observais ce reflet qui jusqu' alors m'était inconnu. Je semblais pâle et fatiguée. Mes yeux étaient ornés de sombres cernes qui n'omettaient pas de me rappeler le manque de sommeil qui m'avait consumé. Mes joues, avant si complètes et rondes, étaient creusées par la faim et la fatigue. Seuls mes cheveux semblaient encore vivants. Ils se déposaient en de petites boucles fines sur mes épaules et égayait un tant soit peu mon visage. Pourtant, malgré tout, je me reconnaissais et m'appréciais. Se sentir de nouveau en vie était grisant. Ce que le miroir me renvoyait, me correspondait à la perfection et même avec les séquelles de mes mois de souffrance encore présentes, je m'amusais à penser que j'étais une jolie rescapée. Parce que oui j'avais été sauvée d'un naufrage sans fins, par un homme dont désormais toute mon existence en dépendait. J'esquissais un léger sourire à mes pensées et allais me doucher.

Lavée de mes péchés, j'enfilais un pull et un jean avant de me laissais tomber sur le lit. Attrapant mon téléphone dans la poche de mon sac, je me surprise à appeler Paul. Dès lors que je croisais Edward, il m'était devenu indispensable de le voir ensuite. Comme un baume cicatrisant une plaie béante, Paul m'apaisait.

Je m'allongeais et collais le téléphone sur une de mes joues, attendant impatiemment de l'entendre.

« Allo. »

J'en restais bouche bée. Incapable de prononcer mot, je fermais mon téléphone et le jetais sur le parquet qui recouvrait ma chambre. Estomaquée, mes larmes si longuement retenues, roulèrent le long de mes joues brûlantes de rage. Je connaissais la voix d'Emily par cœur pour l'avoir entendu des milliers de fois et je pouvais jurer que ce n'était pas la sienne. Un nœud de tristesse enserrait mon cœur et le lacerait vigoureusement. Si j'avais eu le loisir ou la stupidité de croire les excuses de Paul, aujourd'hui il n'en était plus rien. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même et priais sans restrictions pour que cette journée infernale prenne fin. Plus les larmes emplissaient mes yeux, plus je m'effondrais. Je me sentais si seule que j'en étais malade. Je n'avais personne à qui parler, personne à qui me confier. Jacob aura don de tout raconter par ses pensées, Jessica me méprisait et Alice... Nous avions tellement de choses à régler que je ne pouvais oser l'appeler. Déboussolée mais furieuse, je laissais ma colère prendre le dessus et dans un élan de rage, essuyais mes larmes, enfilais mon manteau et montais dans ma camionnette. Comme la veille, le chemin était long et douloureux. Entendre la voix de cette garce m'avait rendu malade de jalousie. Apercevant enfin les arbres bordant les maisons, je scrutais à l'horizon, la moindre silhouette familière. Lorsque j'aperçu celle d'Embry et Jared devant la maisonnette de Jacob, je pilais et descendais. Furieuse, je pressais le pas.

« Salut Bell's ! Ca va ? » S'exclama Embry en m'entourant de ses bras.

La légère pression qu'il exerçait sur mon bras droit me fit grimacer de douleur. Tâchant de ne pas attirer l'attention des garçons sur ma blessure, j'enfouissais aux tréfonds de mon corps cette pression lancinante et me contenta de l'enlacer.

« Embry... Tu m'empêches de respirer. » Balbutiais je en souriant malgré moi.

« Il faut te renflouer Bell's ! » répliqua Jared dans un rire étouffé tandis qu'Embry me lâchait quelque peu gêné.

Je me contentais d'esquisser un léger sourire à sa remarque et m'empressais de demander où était les autres.

« Jake est parti avec Sam et Emily faire des courses pour Billy, Seth est en cours et Paul et Leah sont partis roder. » tonna Jared en coupant sa buche d'un mouvement sec et puissant.

L'entente de son prénom m'électrisa de colère. Membre de la meute, sœur de Seth ou non, je me jurais de lui faire sa fête. Je devenais complètement folle de rage et je mourrais d'envie de lui régler son compte. Je réprimais mes larmes et me laissais tomber dans l'herbe mouillée. Le ciel était si sombre qu'il semblait présager un nouvel orage.

« Tu n'as pas froid Jared ? » tentais je de meubler la conversation.

« Jamais Bell's. C'est un truc de loup. » Enchaina t'il tout sourire avant de fendre une énième buche.

L'eau n'avait de cesse de s'infiltrer dans mon manteau, de pénétrer mon pull et de me geler la peau mais je brulais de fureur. J'attendais patiemment, laissant la pluie se déverser avec ferveur sur mon corps tandis qu'Embry et Jared s'adonnaient au concours de buches. Alors qu'Embry en brisait une d'une main, Jared en ramenait une dix fois plus grosse. Leur petite compétition, dont ils m'avaient désigné arbitre, n'avait de cesse de m'amuser et en arrivait presque à apaiser ma colère. Presque. Parce qu'à peine j'apercevais la silhouette de Paul à côté de celle de Leah, que je me levais et me dirigeais vers eux d'un pas assuré. J'avais senti que mes deux protecteurs s'étaient arrêtés de se chamailler et s'étaient redressés, attentifs.

Tandis que j'approchais, j'observais cette garce poser la main sur son épaule et la caresser d'un air innocent tandis qu'elle explosais littéralement de rire. Garce, il est à moi. Étonnamment, lui esquissait un sourire et semblait s'amuser de ces dires. Je sentais mes veines pulser dans mes tempes, rendant ma colère incontrôlable. Lorsque Paul m'aperçu, il se détacha d'elle et planta ses yeux inquiets et étonnés dans les miens furieux. Sans se cacher, Leah lui murmura quelque chose avant de me regarder. La pluie me rendait aveugle mais ma rage était telle que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. J'en voulais à Leah de s'immiscer ainsi dans notre vie et je réprimandais Paul pour tout ce qu'il m'avait caché. Dictée par mes sentiments, je fonçais droit sur elle et lui déposais un coup de poing magistral. A défaut de ne pas ressentir la douleur, je voulais au moins qu'elle se sente humiliée. Peu m'importait la douleur de mon poignet, je me sentais rassasiée.

« Ca c'est pour vouloir me prendre ce que j'ai ! » tonnais je méconnaissable.

Sa tête se décala légèrement sur la gauche mais ses yeux virèrent aux noirs à l'instant même où ma paume avait touché sa joue. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et ses muscles à se contracter. Au loin je percevais le cri d'Embry, qui accourrait. Instantanément Paul se plaça face à moi et m'attrapa les bras tout en me faisant reculer.

« Tu es complètement cinglée ! » tempêta t'il aussi furieux que moi.

Intérieurement je bouillonnais et sa réaction n'avait eu pour effet que de décupler ma rage. Frappée dans mon orgueil, je laissais échapper ma haine.

« Tu la défends maintenant ? » hurlais je en la pointant du doigt.

Leah semblait si estomaquée de ma réaction qu'elle n'esquissait aucun mouvement mais ses yeux trahissaient son envie de rétorquer.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne le défends pas. Mais tes réactions sont disproportionnées. » Répliqua Paul énervé.

Plus il me parlait et plus il me reculait tandis qu'Embry et Jared forçaient Leah a retourner dans la forêt.

De nouveau, nous étions seuls au milieu de la clairière, sous la pluie, à nous disputer. Tout ça avait un étrange goût de déjà vu.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

« C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? » ironisais je tout en continuant de hurler. « Hier soir je te surprend avec elle sur tes genoux à essayer de te déshabiller et tout à l'heure je t'appelle et c'est elle qui décroche ! Tu me crois stupide ? »

« Quand as tu essayé de m'appeler ? » questionna t'il un tant soit peu calmé.

« Arrêtes de faire semblant. Si tu as envie d'être avec elle, vas y mais DIS LE ! »

Paul semblait déboussolé par mes révélations mais j'étais littéralement incapable de m'arrêter. Je vomissais la vérité sans pouvoir la retenir.

« Mais je ne veux pas être avec elle ! » répliqua t'il enragé.

« J'en ai marre tu comprends... Plus rien ne va. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Il avait accompagné ses paroles d'un geste tendre que je m'empressais d'esquiver.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu savais qu'ils étaient revenus et tu as choisi de ne pas me le dire. Je suis toute seule Paul. Edward me suit partout, il n'arrête pas et je ne peux rien y faire... »

« Comment le sais tu ? » tonna t'il.

« Il est même venu dans ma chambre la nuit dernière avant que je ne te rejoigne et où étais tu ? Tu étais entrain de te faire monter par Leah alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! Tu es comme tous les autres, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. »

J'assénais je coup de grâce et Paul s'enragea. Je m'en voulais profondément de le blesser par des mots que je ne pensais même pas mais extérioriser ma rancœur et ma colère me libérait. Sans en attendre d'avantage, Paul m'enserra fermement la taille d'un bras et de son libre, attrapa mon visage. La pression qu'il exerçait sur ma mâchoire était légère mais ferme et me forçais à le regarder.

« Ne me compare plus jamais à cette sangsue ! JAMAIS ! Tu m'as compris ? »

Son regard était si intense qu'il me transperçait de part en part. Sa voix était dure et sans appel mais à peine avais je acquiescé d'un signe de tête que je sentais ses muscles se détendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Bella ! Dis moi et je le ferai ! »

Abasourdie par sa question à laquelle je n'avais jamais réfléchi, je restais là, mes yeux chocolat fixés aux siens d'une noirceur sans pareille, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Tu vois c'est ça le problème avec toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. » S'emporta t'il en levant les bras en l'air, signe d'incompréhension.

« Je veux et peux tout faire pour toi Bella mais je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul ! »

Il semblait si démuni et si atteint par mes remarques que je laissais couler mes larmes de culpabilité.

« Je suis perdue... Je ne sais plus... » Chuchotais je malheureuse.

J'avais tout gâché. En un seul geste irréfléchi, j'avais perdu la seule personne dont j'avais réellement besoin.

« Et bien tâches de le savoir. » assena t'il avant de retourner vers la maison d'un pas décidé.

Déboussolée, je restais là, seule, sous la pluie ne sachant quoi attendre. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Tout s'était passé si vite. Notre relation, Mike, son imprégnation, le retour d'Edward, de tous les Cullen... J'étais littéralement perdue. Sa dernière phrase m'avait achevée mais m'avais fait réaliser que cet homme m'était indispensable. Je pris enfin conscience que son imprégnation m'avait également abimée. Elle avait mis a nu mes sentiments et j'avais appris malgré moi à aimer cet homme tel qu'il était. Savoir que je pouvais le perdre m'attristait profondément. Je savais que ma jalousie n'était que le reflet de ma peur. Sans lui ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Enfin j'admettais que je l'aimais plus que de raison. Une passion effrénée nous consumait et je comprenais enfin ce qu'il avait du endurer. Paul était si introverti et si colérique que son imprégnation avait du être puissante. Je savais par Sam qu'elle l'avait détruite et qu'il en avait bavé. Paul avait voué son quotidien à faire des efforts pour me plaire mais ce que j'aimais ce n'était pas cette façade, j'étais amoureusement folle de son côté bestial, incontrôlable et dominateur. Et c'est cet amour qui m'effrayait. Accepter l'amour c'était prendre le risque de souffrir et je n'en avais plu la force. Tandis qu'Edward m'avait détruite en quelques minutes, Paul quant à lui avait voué ces dernières semaines à me rétablir et à me redonner le gout de vivre. Lui seul avait su me comprendre et m'aider.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais resté là, assise au milieu du pré, à me rende compte de la réalité de mes sentiments mais je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, le retrouver. Trempée, je courrais jusqu'à la maison de Jacob. Sans même ôtée mes chaussures trempées, je rentrais. Jetant un bref regard à travers la cuisine, je tombais nez à nez avec Billy.

« Bonsoir Bella. Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Comment vas tu ? »

« Bien Billy. Bien. Est ce que Paul est par ici ? » Demandais je prestement.

J'adorais Billy mais n'avais plus de temps à perdre. La journée avait été longue, trop longue et je devais absolument réparer mes erreurs, quoiqu'il puisse m'en couter.

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cet après midi. »

Une incroyable envie de pleurer immobilisa mon corps. J'étais perdue, tout était fini. Alors que tous mes espoirs de le retrouver s'envolaient, Billy, probablement compatissant, m'indiqua le chemin de sa maison.

Sur la route, je restais abasourdie que Paul ait sa propre maison et que jamais il n'avait jugé bon de m'en parler. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de celle de Jacob. Entourée d'arbres, elle resplendissait. La petite maisonnette dont s'échappait une fumée grisâtre de cheminée m'apaisait. Elle était tout ce que j'aimais. Inquiète de sa réaction, je tapotais doucement contre la porte priant pour que ce soit lui qui ouvre.

Je réitérais mon geste et la porte s'entrouvrit sur un Paul torse nu et déstabilisé. A peine avais je posé les yeux sur lui, qu'une envie incontestable de me coller contre son corps musclé m'envahissait.

L'océan noirâtre qu'il m'offrait me laissais pantoise et je ne savais plus par où commencer. Je me fustigeais. J'avais répété des dizaines de fois le discours parfait dans ma tête et là, plus rien ne voulait sortir.

« Comment as tu su que j'habitais là ? » demanda t'il de sa voix suave.

« Billy. »

Il esquissa un léger sourire et m'invita à entrer.

« Tes vêtements sont trempés, je vais t'en chercher d'autres, mets toi près du feu. »

J'approchais du feu gigantesque tandis que j'observais son habitacle. C'était doux et apaisant. La décoration reflétait les goûts très prononcés d'une femme et l'odeur que cette maisonnette dégageait ressemblait en tout point à celle de Paul. Un brin de muguet et de forêt fraiche. Une odeur parfaite. Si la maison d'Emily m'avait réellement plu, là j'étais littéralement comblée. Prés du feu, je laissais volontiers les flammes caresser chaque parcelle de mon corps et me réchauffer. Cette chaleur était un réel délice et je fermais les yeux pour mieux m'en délecter.

« Tiens enfile ça. »

Cette voix si animale m'électrisait. J'attrapais la chemise et le caleçon que me tendait Paul et m'empressais de les enfiler sans demander mon reste. Enfin dans des vêtements chauds, je me retournais près du feu pour rassembler mes idées. Par où pouvais je bien commencer... Le silence régnait en maitre dans le salon et seuls les crépitements émanant de la cheminée venait le combler. Mes idées étaient si confuses que j'en étais perdue.

Son souffle dans mon cou et ses mains m'entourant la taille m'enivrait. Cet homme me rendait folle. Je retournais délicatement et lui faisait face. A ma vue, il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue qui me fit littéralement fondre d'amour pour lui.

« Bella... »

« Non. Ecoutes moi s'il te plait. » Le coupais je en déposant mon index sur ses lèvres pleines et mouillées.

« Si je t'ai reproché toutes ces choses aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai atrocement peur de souffrir. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour moi. Sans toi ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi et ce qui me faisait peur... »

« Bella... » Chuchota t'il.

« Je t'aime Paul. Je t'aime plus que tout. » Assenais je dans un murmure.

Ces trois petits mots eurent pour effet de l'éblouir. Sans en espérer d'avantage, il s'effondra sur moi.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »...

Allongée dans ses bras, le feu crépitant, frôlant nos peaux et sa chaleur démesurée me comblait de bonheur. Une seule ombre venait entacher le tableau. Une qui était d'une importance telle que je n'osais lui en parler. J'admirais mon loup ténébreux profondément endormi. Il semblait si détendu, si apaisé que s'en était grisant. La journée avait été dure et intense mais j'appréciais goulument la manière dont elle se terminait. Amoureuse, je reposais ma tête sur son torse et me lovais un peu plus contre lui, taisant jusqu'au lendemain, ma soirée chez les Cullen et le baiser qu'Edward m'avait donné...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de le lire.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. :))**

**Dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons le droit aux révélations de la Cullen's family et qui sait... peut être à une petite crise de colère de notre sexy Paul... ;)**

**A très vite.**

**3**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre intense et prenant. :)**

**Sachez que vous m'avez manqué et que je ne vous ai pas oublié pendant tout ce temps (qui m'a paru une éternité).**

**La bonne nouvelle c'est que mon travail à la fac a payé puisque j'ai eu mon semestre ! (La licence n'est plus qu'à portée de main, youpiiiiiii !)**

**La deuxième étant que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire et que je me languis de savoir ce que vous allez en penser.**

**Encore miiiiiilleeeeeee fois merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews. C'est vous qui me donné sans cesse l'envie et le goût d'écrire. Alors encore MERCI !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous donne rendez-vous après les exams.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Plein de bisous.**

* * *

_**POV Bella** _

Paul était partit tôt ce matin là. Sam ne semblait pas en démordre, chacun devait monter la garde et s'assurer que personne n'oserait violer la limite de leur territoire. Toutefois, mon réveil avait été des plus délicieux et Paul m'avait une fois de plus confirmé qu'il était le meilleur des amants.

J'enfilais mon pull et mes baskets tout en repensant à ses recommandations. Je ne devais pas oublier de fermer la porte à clés avant d'aller chez Emily pour midi et tout ceci en n'omettant pas d'appeler Jacob pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Sa fâcheuse tendance à me surprotéger des Cullen m'exaspérait mais légèrement honteuse de la scène que j'avais faite la veille, j'avais acquiescé sans sourciller. Le mettre en colère était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire. Pourtant, il fallait que je lui parle de la soirée. J'étais tant impatiente d'entendre leurs explications qu'anxieuse de la tournure que tout cela pouvait prendre. De surcroit, j'appréhendais la réaction de la meute. J'étais intimement persuadée que cette journée n'augurait rien de bon...

Tout en attendant Jacob, je réfléchissais à la façon dont je pouvais avouer à Paul qu'Edward m'avait embrassé. Si la nuit chez lui m'avait apaisé et semblait avoir pansée mes blessures, aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus rien.

Le bruit assourdissant de la moto de Jake me tira de mes pensées. J'attrapais mon manteau à la hâte et m'empressais de sortir. Cette maisonnée était de loin celle où je me sentais le mieux pourtant m'y retrouver seule une partie de la matinée avait fait naître des sentiments que je ne soupçonnais même plus d'exister et s'en était déroutant. J'avais eu l'impression que notre relation était réellement devenue officielle. C'était si étrange que je ne comprenais pas d'où venait ma gêne.

« Salut Bell's ! » s'écria Jacob en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Jake, tu es conscient que tu m'étouffes ? » plaisantais je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue brûlante.

« Désolé. » répliqua t'il avant de dégager sa prise.

Chaque jour passait et chaque jour Jake s'embellissait. Au plus profond de moi, je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas avoir réussi à l'aimer comme il le méritait. C'était un ami extraordinaire et je savais qu'il souffrait silencieusement de mon manque d'amour et qui plus est de celui que je vouais à Paul. Laissant échapper cette pensée qui me mettait mal à l'aise, j'enfourchais sa moto et le laissait m'emmener. Toujours respectueux et probablement pour se protéger, il ne me demanda aucune explication sur ma présence chez Paul et le chemin se fit dans un silence des plus complet. Dans une vaine tentative de m'excuser pour les souffrances que je lui infligeais secrètement, je m'agrippais à son corps plus que de raison.

Apercevoir la petite maison de Sam et d'Emily m'emplissait de bonheur.

« Bella ! »

Cette voix douce et chaleureuse que j'aurais reconnu entre mille, me réchauffait le cœur. Emily était toujours aussi radieuse. Sa beauté ne la quittait pas et le temps ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur elle. Fatiguée, malade ou respirant la joie, elle était d'une gentillesse sans égale.

J'étreignais son maigre corps et lui déposais un baiser sur la joue avant de lui emboiter le pas.

L'odeur de pancakes qui titillait mes narines était des plus alléchantes. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle avait préparé le repas. Je me laissais tomber sur une des chaises et contemplais avec envie les pains au chocolat, les œufs, les crêpes et les salades qui ornaient la table. Emily était une de ses femmes que je rêvais d'être. Je soufflais d'admiration.

« Où sont les garçons ? » demandais je tout en me servant un verre de jus d'orange pressé.

« Oh tu sais comme d'habitude. Ils font leurs trucs de loup. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. » Répondit' elle dans un sourire laissant entrevoir ses dents magnifiquement blanches.

A sa réponse, j'esquissais également un sourire et me concentrais pour ne pas mordre dans un de ces pains qui n'avaient de cesse de m'appeler.

« Emily, tu nous as encore gâté... » S'exclama Jake en s'affalant à mes cotés.

« Comme d'habitude ! » répliqua t'elle en rigolant.

Je jetais un bref regard vers Emily qui semblait concentrée sur ces pancakes avant de me tourner vers Jacob.

« J'ai revu Edward hier au lycée. » murmurais je à son oreille.

A ces mots, son visage s'était instantanément déformé par la colère.

« Est ce qu'il t'a touché ? » questionna t'il horrifié.

« Non. Non. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire Jake. N'importe où je suis, il est là. »

« Tu en as parlé à Paul ? »

« Non. Je me sens tellement coupable de ne lui avoir rien dit pour le baiser que je n'ai même pas osé aborder le sujet. Et je ne sais même pas comment lui dire pour ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? » demanda t'il étonné.

« Je vais chez les Cullen. » répliquais je en haussant les épaules.

« Hors de question ! » tonna t'il un peu trop fort.

Emily s'était retournée et nous dévisageait un tant soit peu suspicieuse. Je jetais un regard noir à Jacob, qui condamnait sans appel possible son manque de discrétion et esquissais un sourire des plus radieux à Emily. Cette dernière sembla s'en contenter et retourna à ses occupations sans en demander d'avantage.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre. Edward ne sera pas là. » Chuchotais je mécontente.

« C'est ridicule et encore pire. Tu es inconsciente. Si il t'arrive quoique ce soit, nous ne pourrons pas te protéger et il n'est plus le seul de qui nous devons nous méfier. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel sans m'en rendre compte.

« Il ne va rien m'arriver Jacob. » tentais je, lassée par tant d'appréhension.

« C'est ce que tu avais dit à Charlie le soir de ton anniversaire ? » assena t'il furieux.

Sans le savoir, Jacob remua tous mes souvenirs et écartela de nouveau toutes mes plaies. Sous ce coup de grâce, je me décomposais.

A peine avais je ouverte la bouche pour rétorquer, que toute la meute entrait dans la maison. Tous semblaient surexcités à l'idée de déguster le brunch qu'Emily nous avait concocté. Après m'avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur l'une de mes joues, chacun prenait place autour de la table.

« Bonjour... »

La voix suave et mâle de Paul me fit frissonner d'envie. Je me retournais et l'embrassais furtivement. J'étais si retournée par la réaction de Jake que je ne pouvais l'affronter.

« Ca été à la maison ? » demanda t'il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire tandis que j'enfouissais au plus profond de moi la gêne que m'avait procurée l'entente du mot « maison ». L'espace d'une seconde, j'avais eu l'impression que nous vivions ensemble et pour la première fois depuis ce matin, je m'étais sentie toute émoustillée à cette idée. Je passais d'un sentiment à un autre en une telle vitesse, que s'en était troublant.

Le déjeuner s'était passé dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité régnait en maître dans la maison. Leah était signée aux abonnés absents et je n'en étais que plus ravie. Aucune ombre ne semblait venir troubler cette sérénité, exception faite de Jacob. Il semblait si contrarié et tendu que tous ne cessaient de s'interroger. Nous avions passé le repas à nous dévisager furieusement. Je n'avais eu de cesse de le foudroyer du regard dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche tandis qu'il se contentait de me toiser d'un air dépité. Il était une bombe à retardement et l'explosion qu'il laissait présager, m'inquiétais au plus haut point. Silencieusement, je priais pour qu'il ne dévoile pas mes confessions. Si je l'avais contrarié, je n'osais même pas imaginer la réaction de Paul. A cette pensée, j'avalais d'un trait mon verre d'eau pour m'hydrater la gorge et manquais de m'étouffer par l'intrusion de Sam.

« Jacob, tu n'as pas desserré les dents du repas. Tu vas enfin nous dire ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna t'il de sa voix autoritaire et implacable, sa voix que tous connaissait et redoutait, sa voix d'Alpha.

« Demandes à Bella. » tempêta t'il en me fusillant de ses iris noirâtres.

Je restais estomaquée qu'il ait osé aborder le sujet. Sa contrariété ne lui donnait aucunement le droit de dévoiler ce que je lui avais confié quelques heures plus tôt.

« Bella ? » m'interrogea Sam étonné.

A l'instant même où tous me regardaient dans un silence morbide, mes joues s'empourpraient de rouge me donnant une bouffée de chaleur qui m'étouffait. Je plantais mes yeux dans ceux de Sam en prenant soin d'éviter ceux de Paul et prenais mon courage à deux mains. Quitte à tout dévoiler, autant que je le fasse. Le fait de l'avouer moi même apaiserait peut être la colère des garçons. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais...

« Je vais chez les Cullen ce soir. » répliquais je en contenant ma colère.

Dire que Paul était furieux était un euphémisme. Il s'était levé brusquement de sa chaise et avait tapé du poing sur la table en hurlant.

« QUOI ? »

« J'ai besoin de les voir. » murmurais je calmement.

Le brouhaha que provoqua ma bombe me paralysait. Si l'un semblait être de mon côté, l'autre s'adonnait à hurler que c'était déraisonnable. Sam quant à lui paraissait dépassé par l'ampleur que prenait la situation.

« Nous ne pourrons pas te protéger Bella. » protestèrent Jared et Embry d'une même voix.

« C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire ! » répliqua Jacob en grognant.

« Oui mais c'est son choix. » tenta Emily de sa voix calme et douce.

« C'est inconscient. La dernière fois tu te souviens de la tournure que ça a pris ? » Tonna Sam en regardant sa fiancée qui levait les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

« Il n'y a pas à discuter, il est HORS DE QUESTION qu'elle y aille. » éclata Paul d'une voix rauque qui me fit sursauter.

Atterrée par tant de réactions, je me levais et tentais vainement de me justifier.

« Ils ne me ferons pas de mal. Je les connais. J'ai confiance en eux. »

« Non Bella ! Tu ne les connais pas. La dernière fois, tu as pratiquement été bouffée par l'un d'eux. » Assena Jacob en tapant également sur la table.

« Et ce n'est pas toi qui a du supporter les plaintes incessantes de Jacob. » répliqua Quil dans un clin d'œil complice.

Sa volonté de changer de sujet était équivoque et intérieurement je le remerciais de ses vaines tentatives.

« Oui mais ça aura au moins permis à Paul de s'imprégner ! » renchérit Jared en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Jared ! » le réprimanda Sam tandis que celui ci s'affaissait dans sa chaise pour ne plus attirer l'attention.

Dans n'importe quelle situation, Sam défendait corps et âme Paul et s'en était tant attendrissant qu'affligeant. Tout dépendait de la situation. Ce fut le seul moment de répit que je trouvais pour m'évader dans mes pensées avant que Jacob ne se remette à m'attaquer.

« Bella ! Tu dois reprendre raison. C'est totalement immature et inconscient de mettre ta vie une fois de plus en danger ! Ce sont des putains de sangsues et si ton sang en vient à couler, ils n'hésiteront pas à t'attaquer ! »

« Tu n'as pas a décidé pour moi Jacob. Ce soir là était un accident, rien d'autre. Jasper ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal. » Tonnais je en le foudroyant du regard.

La discussion avait laissé place à une joute verbale sans merci entre mon meilleur ami et moi. Je jetais un bref regard vers Paul qui tentait en vain de contrôler sa colère. J'apercevais ses muscles tendus et son regard noir et en tressaillais. J'approchais lentement de lui dans l'espoir de le clamer mais c'était sans compter la répartie de Jacob qui ne semblait pas se fatiguer.

« Un accident qui les a mené à t'abandonner pendant des mois. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont mauvais. » hurlais je mécontente de tant de jugements.

Jacob émit un rire strident qui eu le don de m'énerver d'avantage. Il m'exaspérait tellement que j'en oubliais de gérer l'énervement grandissant de Paul.

« Tu me fais bien rire Bella ! Dois je te rappeler que ce n'est pas le premier ACCIDENT qui arrive. L'année dernière tu t'es retrouvée coincé avec un vampire qui me semble t'il t'a mordu et tout ça par LEUR FAUTE. »

« Et c'est toi qui est venu me sauver ? Non je ne pense pas. » Assenais je violemment.

Si à peine avais je prononcé ses mots que je les regrettais, Jacob quant à lui semblait en avoir été giflé.

« Jacob... Je ne voulais pas... » Tentais je pitoyablement.

« Et cette sangsue d'Edward alors ?! Il ne t'a pas fait assez souffrir comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Qu'il t'ait embrassé contre ta volonté une fois ne t'a pas suffit, tu veux que la prochaine fois il te tue ou peu être que tu es encore amoureuse de lui et que tu en redemandes encore ? »

Si j'avais pensé que Jacob avait de la répartie, là, il m'avait littéralement clouée. Je le haïssais d'avoir avouer à la meute entière un secret que je devais seule annoncer à Paul.

Ce dernier m'attrapa violemment le bras pour me retourner, me forçant à lui faire face.

« IL T'A FAIT QUOI ? » hurla Paul enragé.

« Je voulais te le dire mais ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en à l'air. J'ai essayé de le repousser je te le jure. » Bégayais je en retenant mes larmes.

Jacob ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point ce souvenir m'était douloureux. Je me sentais si sale de l'avoir laissé faire que la honte rongeait chaque parcelle de mon âme. Dieu, que je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi faible.

Les yeux de Paul virèrent au noir, ses muscles se tendirent, ses veines explosèrent et ses vêtements s'arrachèrent. Je reculais, terrassée par la peur tandis que la scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti. La terre semblait se dérober sous mes pieds et pourtant il m'était devenu impossible de bouger. Je m'enfonçais vigoureusement dans le néant tandis que j'entendais la douce voix de Sam m'ordonner de reculer mais mon corps m'avait abandonné.

« PAUL CALMES TOI ! » hurla Sam en vain.

Paul était méconnaissable. Il avait perdu toute once d'humanité et j'en étais effrayée.

J'apercevais Sam courir vers Paul, Jared et Quil vers moi, Emily se retirer, apeurée, Embry tendre son bras et Jacob m'empoigner la taille pour me faire reculer tandis qu'une patte gigantesque s'élevait sur moi...

* * *

_**POV Paul** _

J'étais littéralement incontrôlable. Je le méprisais à un tel point, qu'il m'était devenu impossible de garder mon calme. Si Jacob avait fait des révélations plus qu'agaçante, apprendre de sa bouche que cette sangsue avec osé poser ses lèvres sur celles de la femme que j'aimais m'avait fait perdre le contrôle. A peine avais je envisagé la scène que je laissais la colère m'envahir. J'en voulais tellement à Bella de ne pas me l'avoir dit mais encore plus à Jacob d'avoir osé le dire. Enragé, je sentais mes muscles se tendre un à un sans que je ne puisse plus les en empêcher. La sensation du sang brûlant de rage coulant dans mes veines prêtes à exploser, m'enivrait. Je me sentais puissant et impénétrable. Etre en loup me procurait un plaisir tel qu'il m'apaisait. Se transformer permettait de trouver enfin la paix. C'était le seul instant pendant lequel j'avais retrouvé toute ma liberté. Rien ne pouvait me vaincre et rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. C'en était si grisant que j'en appréciais chaque instant.

Pourtant là, tout était différent. Chacun de mes membres me faisait atrocement souffrir. Tout en moi s'étirait et se transformait dans une douleur insoutenable. Mon corps tout entier me mettait à l'épreuve. Incapable d'endurer plus longtemps cette affliction, je me laissais tomber au sol dans l'espoir de stopper cette transformation déchirante. Je tentais vainement de me concentrer sur Bella mais littéralement aveuglé par la fureur, rien ne la stoppait. Je sentais mon corps se raidir et chacun de mes os se briser un à un. Cette torture que je m'infligeais seul, semblait me prévenir d'un danger imminent. Étonnamment, mon corps semblait lutter de toutes ses forces contre cette mutation mais épuisé, il lâchait prise et laissait cette malédiction me consumer. Tout en moi brulait. Une à une, les flammes envahissaient mes membres et me les carbonisaient. Je savais que cette impression de hurler de douleur n'était en rien réelle et tant bien que mal, j'essayais de me concentrer sur elle. Etrangement, les yeux de Bella étaient emplit de tristesse. Elle semblait compatir à ma souffrance et n'avait de cesse de me supplier d'arrêter. Cette femme était d'une extraordinaire beauté et elle me fascinait. Là où j'avais perdu tous mes moyens, tout mon contrôle et toute mon humanité, elle ne me rejetait pas. Pire encore, elle paraissait réellement inquiète pour moi. De nouveau mes pensées s'envolaient et le feu s'engouffrait violement dans mon crâne.

_« Paul, je t'en prie, calmes toi... »_

Je mourrais d'envie de LE briser et de lui arracher chacun de ses membres mais la fureur du loup s'en trouvait arrêtée par la peur de la blesser. C'était ce qui allait arriver et je le savais. J'entendais au loin la voix de Sam mais même lui n'arrivait plus à me pénétrer. La voix de mes frères m'était devenue étrangère. Je perdais un à un tout semblant d'humanité. De mes yeux injectés de sang, j'apercevais Jacob attraper Bella par la taille pour la faire reculer. J'étais devenu si incontrôlable que j'en oubliais la nécessite de son geste et me laissais vaincre par la jalousie.

_« Paul... Reprends toi... » « Ne fais pas ça... » « Contrôle toi... » « Tu vas la blesser... » _Je le savais, c'était inévitable.

_« Sam... Aides moi... »_

Aveuglé par la haine, je capitulais et laissais le loup m'achever dans une souffrance des plus sévère.

* * *

_**POV Bella** _

Je me laissais projeter en arrière par Jacob tandis que Sam mutait à son tour. Ce loup gigantesque d'un pelage noirâtre se jeta sans vergogne sur celui grisâtre de mon amant, le forçant à sortir de la maison.

Les hurlements stridents que tous deux émettaient me firent frissonner. Celui de Paul était emplit de colère et de rage tandis que celui de Sam se voulait rassurant et protecteur. Hébétée par l'ampleur qu'avait pris la situation, je restais prostrée prés de la table, les mains collées sur mes joues. Je bénissais Sam d'avoir éviter le pire. Comme à l'accoutumée, il nous avait tous deux sauvés. Inconsciemment je restais figée sur la dernière image que Paul m'avait laissé. En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait perdu toute humanité et force était de reconnaître qu'il en avait été effrayant.

_« Bella... Tout va bien ? » _

La voix lointaine de Jake résonnait sans cesse dans mes oreilles mais il m'était devenu impossible de me détacher du souvenir de ses yeux. Ce que j'avais aperçu en cet instant m'avait littéralement sciée. Si j'avais pensé qu'il s'adonnait à aimer se transformer, là, j'étais horrifiée par les tourments qu'il avait semblé traverser. Un à un des morceaux de son âme s'étaient échappés. Je l'avais senti souffrir au plus profond de mon être. Il avait semblé lutter de toutes ses forces et tandis que le loup n'avait de cesse de s'engouffrer en lui, Paul n'avait jamais cessé de se battre. Il s'était battu sans vergogne contre cette bête mais elle avait eu raison de lui. Il avait relâché ses forces et s'était enfin laissé consumer. J'avais ressenti chacune de ses douleurs, chacun de maux... a un tel point que parfois j'avais eu l'insoutenable impression que tout comme les siens, mes muscles se déchiraient un à un. Le voile de haine avait fini par recouvrir ses yeux sombres et m'avait offert un Paul plus déchiré qu'auparavant.

_« Bella... Réponds moi... » _

La voix mélodieuse mais déchirée par l'inquiétude de Jacob traversa enfin mon cerveau. Je reprenais conscience et la réalité me rattrapait. Je jetais un regard à Jacob et tout redevint clair.

Instinctivement, je m'échappais de ses bras puissants et me relevais.

« Bella... Ça va ? »

A l'entente de sa question, je bouillonnais de rage. Je lui en voulais terriblement d'avoir osé tout raconter. Il avait causé la perte de Paul et je n'étais plus certaine de réussir à le retrouver tel qu'il était.

« Non ça ne va pas Jacob ! » hurlais je furieuse. « Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Dans d'autres circonstances, la tête ahurie de Jake m'aurait probablement fait rire mais là j'étais littéralement folle de colère.

« Tu es content ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? » Renchéris je.

« Bella... »

Son murmure m'hérissa les poils et n'eut comme seul effet que de redoubler ma colère.

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu en as assez dit. » Assenais je fermement.

Jake baissa les yeux tandis que je tournais les miens vers ceux d'Emily. Le reste de la meute avait déserté le salon et rejoins leurs frères. Emily semblait encore sous le choc. Elle s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise, dépitée et regardait dans le vide. Elle semblait essayer de se rassurer et je la comprenais. Sa maison d'ordinaire si bien tenue était dans un état pitoyable. Son canapé était déchiré, sa table basse brisée et un de ses meubles de cuisine profondément amoché. En se transformant Paul avait fait plus de dégâts que ce que j'aurais imaginé. J'approchais lentement d'elle et m'agenouillais à ses pieds. Les mains posées sur ses cuisses, j'attrapais son regard à la volée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Emily... Si j'avais su que Jacob en parlerait... Regarde ta maison... » Tentais je dans un chuchotement se voulant apaisant mais qui trahissait sans conteste la gêne que j'éprouvais.

Une soudaine bourrasque de vent caressa ma peau et m'indiqua que Jacob avait également pris congés.

« Oh Bella. »

Enfin j'accrochais son regard.

« Peu m'importe l'état de ma maison... J'ai eu peur pour toi...»

Je restais scotchée par sa réponse. Le son mélodieux et calme de sa voix avait repris sa place et elle semblait réellement attristée pour moi. Déconcertée, je la fixais sans comprendre.

« J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te blesse. » admettait' elle emplie de soulagement.

J'inspirais profondément en songeant qu'elle avait passé ce moment à s'inquiéter pour moi plutôt que pour son habitacle. Ne sachant quoi répondre à cet élan de compassion, je mutais dans un silence et baissais les yeux de honte.

« Bella... »  
Je sentais sa grande et fine main me caresser le visage tout comme une mère le ferait à son enfant peiné.

« Je sais que Paul ne se le serait jamais pardonné tout comme Sam en est encore torturé dix ans après. »

« Je n'ai pas eu peur de lui... J'ai senti qu'il faisait tout pour tenter de se contrôler.» Avouais je dans un soupir.

Instantanément, les yeux d'Emily s'emplissaient d'une lueur semblable à celle du bonheur et en un éclair, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Je savais que son imprégnation était plus forte que ce qu'il semblait le penser. »

Je l'observais hébétée et dans une totale incompréhension. Elle m'attrapa la main pour me relever et se dirigea vers le semblant de cuisine qui restait.

« Paul s'était tellement battu contre cette imprégnation, que Sam en avait même pensé qu'elle n'était pas réelle mais je savais... »

Attrapant le verre d'eau qu'elle me tendait, je l'implorais silencieusement de continuer.

« Tu as réussi à sentir sa force, sa volonté de ne pas muter sachant que c'était peine perdue. Au plus profond de toi, tu as ressenti que Paul luttait. »

« Mais pourquoi a t'il persisté à combattre sachant que sa transformation s'achèverait ? » questionnais je étonnée par tant de volonté.

« Il savait qu'en perdant le contrôle et en se laissant envahir par la rage, il risquerait de te blesser. En loup, toutes leurs émotions sont amplifiées. Ce que Jacob a dit l'a mis dans une colère noire, comparable à celle de Sam lorsqu'il m'a abimé. »

« Mais pourquoi Sam ne s'est' il pas retenu ? » demandais je étonnée d'imaginer Sam perdre le contrôle.

« Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider ce jour là. Au plus profond de lui Paul savait pertinemment que Sam l'empêcherait de commettre l'irréparable. Il savait que même en perdant le contrôle, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. »

« Sam et Paul... » Murmurais je remplie d'admiration par la foi sans fin que lui vouait Sam.

Emily sembla déceler tant mon respect que mon incompréhension de cette relation étrange qui liait un frère à son Alpha. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir tandis qu'elle m'emboitait le pas.

« Tu sais Bella, Sam et Paul ont une relation que eux seuls peuvent comprendre. Ils sont plus que de simples frères de meute, ils s'aiment et se respectent comme les membres d'une même famille. Ils ne font qu'un. »

« Comment était Paul quand il est arrivé dans la meute ? » demandais je avide d'en apprendre d'avantage sur cette relation qui m'émerveillais tant.

« Paul était impulsif et instable. Il n'acceptait ni autorité, ni fraternité. Sam a toujours été le seul à pouvoir le calmer. Il s'en est pris d'affection et ne l'a plus jamais lâché. Après que la meute se soit formée, Paul est devenu son second. Tandis que Sam lui apporte son coté sage et rassurant, Paul lui offre son coté fougueux et sur de lui. Ils sont à l'écoute l'un de l'autre et se comprennent sans même parler. Sam donnerait sa vie pour celle de Paul tout comme Paul le ferait pour lui. »

« Et il n'y a jamais eu de tensions dans la meute ? »

Emily éclata d'un rire jovial tandis que je l'imitais.

« Paul s'est battu avec toute la meute ! Il était toujours en désaccord avec eux pensant que ce don qui lui été offert était sa malédiction. Et le temps s'est écoulé... Paul s'est quelque peu assagi et a fini par accepter que tous été liés. Mais le lien indéfectible qui unit Paul et Sam n'a pas le droit d'être remis en question. Alors la meute a fini par admettre que tous deux étaient comme une seule et même main. »

Entendre son discours passionné avait atténué ma colère. Emily et Sam avait tout deux ce don, celui qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls et qui les unissait, celui d'apaiser les maux.

Le chemin jusque chez Paul m'avait semblait si long, que j'en étais essoufflée. Apercevoir ma camionnette garée devant chez lui, me redonnait espoir. Enfin j'en étais arrivée au bout. Emily m'avait sauvé et j'avais passé le chemin à la congratuler silencieusement. Chacun de ses mots résonnaient en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'avais compris que Sam était quelqu'un de confiance et que quoi qu'il pouvait se passer, il n'abandonnerait jamais Paul. A cette vérité, j'esquissais un sourire. La relation qui les unissait me semblait enfin claire et dieu, que je l'enviais... J'aimais Paul plus que de raison et détestais qu'il souffre mais je devais admettre que de le voir enfin se transformer m'avait quelque peu soulagé... Alors, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je respectais la force dont il avait fait preuve pour ne pas me blesser et admirais inconditionnellement son courage. Mais malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais, il me fallait affronter mes peurs. J'étais intimement persuadée qu'en y allant et en dévoilant mes sentiments, je me laverais de toute culpabilité. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...

A peine avais je commencé à rouler sur ce chemin tant de fois emprunté que mon cœur s'accélérait. Tout me semblait si familier que c'en était déroutant. J'avais la désagréable impression tant de revivre que de mourir. Tout me rappeler les merveilleux moments passés à leurs côtés. Tels des flashbacks, j'apercevais Alice m'enlacer, Emmet me porter et Esmée m'étreindre. Mais à peine y avais je songé, que ressurgissait une incommensurable angoisse. Tout était confus. Je leur en voulais terriblement de m'avoir abandonnée et encore plus d'être revenu mais à la fois, les savoir ici me rassurait et m'apaisait. J'étais tant inquiète qu'impatiente de les retrouver.

Apercevoir le bois flamboyant qui recouvrait la façade de cette magnifique maison me fit trembler. Il m'était devenu impossible de faire marche arrière et j'en étais terrifiée. Mes pensées leur étaient tant destinées qu'à la meute. J'étais partie sans même en prévenir un et je savais qu'ils allaient en devenir fou. Tous, sans une once d'hésitation, auraient transgressé la loi pour assurer ma protection et je le savais. Pourtant, je préférais qu'ils restent loin de moi. Mes entrailles étaient tiraillées par la peur que la situation ne dégénère. J'étais persuadée que leur présence n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses et je ne voulais courir aucun risque. Savoir qu'un de mes protecteurs risquait sa vie pour me protéger, me culpabilisait à un tel point que je préférais faire face au danger, seule.

Je descendais de la voiture tremblante à l'idée qu'ils avaient senti mon odeur. Rassemblant toutes mes forces, j'avançais sur le perron. Si porter mes jambes s'était révélé une tâche ardue, devant la porte d'entrée, je semblais m'enfoncer dans les tourments de l'enfer. J'étais littéralement pétrifiée. Incapable de bouger, je restais là, immobile telle une statue de marbre sans savoir que faire. Mais à peine avais je eu le temps de rassembler mes esprits que la porte s'ouvrait...

* * *

**Voilà ! :) **

******J'espère que ça vous à plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :)))  
**

**Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, sachez que cette discussion prévoit d'être haute en couleurs...  
**

**A très vite.**

**xxx**


End file.
